Moonrise
by BlackRoseRaven
Summary: Luna, Princess of the Night, comes back after Nightmare Night in Ponyville to share her excitement with her only friend in Canterlot... and soon after begins a chain of events that will either redeem her or destroy her.
1. Chapter 1

Moonrise: Nightmare Night's Beginnings and End

~BlackRoseRaven

"Luna, my little sister, won't you at least give it a moment's reconsideration? While I'm proud of you for wanting to move forwards with your life, all the same… I can only begin to imagine how difficult this night of all nights is for you." the ivory equine said gently, her ephemeral rainbow mane spilling over her face and past the single tall, proud horn, beautiful and flowing like an eternal sea. Likewise, the tall, proud equine's tail was of the same composition: rolling like the waves, insubstantial and pretty… almost as pretty as the amethyst eyes of the regal female, which matched the color of the two gemstones inset into the golden peytral plate that fell across her breast and the tiara that sat just above her horn.

The tall female strode forwards, lowering her head and gazing with soft concern down to the pony she had spoken to: a pony with a coat the hue of deepening dusk's inky cerulean cloak. Her eyes were midnight cyan, and around her face flowed a mane that glowed with the radiance of the night sky, somehow all the more ethereal than her sister's as her tail – composed of the same substance – flicked nervously behind her, betraying her apprehension almost as much as the flutter of her wings even as she leaned forwards and said clearly: "Mine sister, thou worries too greatly. Besides, tonight of all nights be the night I should work hardest to show that I am no longer Nightmare Moon… that such days are past."

Despite her staunch, clear speech, her eyes flickered and a faint blush rose in her cheeks, as it always did when they spoke of such mistakes in the past… but the female only smiled softly, shaking her head a bit and stepping forwards as she leaned down and rested her head beside her sister's, Luna quietly pressing back as she murmured in a quieter voice: "This is important to me, sister. For too long, I have stayed inside the walls of this palace… and while I understand the necessity of my time spent here, I… do not wish to recede from the memories of our fellow ponies. I do not wish to return from exile, only to be hidden forevermore into seclusion, Celestia."

"I know, my little sister. I won't pretend that I completely understand… I know how fortunate I've been. I know it wasn't all your fault, for many reasons." Celestia said softly, and Luna blushed a bit deeper as she stepped back, the two tall ponies gazing from one to the other, before Celestia smiled a little as her own broad wings fluttered for a moment before settling, and she laughed a little as she glanced over her shoulder to the cutie mark upon her haunch: a beautiful emblem of the glowing, radiant sun, as she murmured: "I know that I may have just as easily fallen prey to the same fate, after all… and sometimes I think, my sister, that you would have handled it better than I did."

"Thy did what thy must, mine loved sister… as thy tells me oftentimes, blame not yourself." Luna said quietly, and the two gazed at each other for a moment, taking one another in: Celestia, tall and proud, beloved Princess of Equestria, who possessed the power to move the sun across the sky… and Luna, younger, smaller, pretty Luna, with a tiara of obsidian upon her head and a plate across her chest with the emblem of the crescent moon and star-like sparkles shimmering in the strange, soft-textured metal. Luna, in her crystalline hoof shoes not dissimilar to those that covered her older sister's… but her cutie mark was the opposite, a splotch of night sky in which glowed the same moon symbol as rested across her breast.

She smiled awkwardly after a moment, and Celestia finally nodded, gazing over her quietly before she asked softly: "And what about Scrivener? Why don't you invite him to come with you?"

"'Twould not be proper, my sister: besides, I am certain that I will be able to deal perfectly well with the citizens of Equestria." Luna replied calmly, nodding in return. "I have forgotten much, but I have studied well the old traditions and am confident in my ability to present myself most positively to our subjects. The Centurions shall accompany me and I shall endeavor to present myself most favorably in the presence of the common ponies."

Celestia gave an awkward smile at this, wincing for a moment as she leaned back before finally saying tactfully, as Luna only continued to look up at her with her serious, deep eyes: "Sister… things have… changed somewhat since the old days, though. As I've tried to say before-"

"Mine sister, this is a royal visit, and I must ensure that I do not insult the dignity of our proud people or our own most noble place." Luna replied firmly, and Celestia gave a small sigh even as Luna looked at her with both anxiety and grumpiness, but the nervous tapping of one of her hoofs against the ground was all Celestia needed to see to know that her little sister was only afraid of making a bad first impression upon the citizens of Equestria… citizens, who for a thousand years, had lived with the stories of Nightmare Moon, who had told each other of Luna's transformation into the terrible creature, who had used it as fodder for everything from horror stories to blackly-obsessed cults. "It is important that tonight of all nights, I do my best… to show that I am stronger than I was before, and ready to once more work in the best interests of all of Equestria."

"Alright, sister. Alright. I am sure that you will find your way…" Celestia hesitated for a moment, and then she smiled a bit as she rose a hoof and quietly touched Luna's shoulder, her little sister glancing up at her and allowing herself to show a little bit more worry on her dignified features at the gentle brush. "I would like you to try and restrict yourself to Ponyville for tonight, though… it is not too far from Canterlot, and the people there are kind and compassionate. A larger city, like Manehatten, might be a little too… arduous for you at this point."

Luna sighed a little, but then she lowered her head, looking at the plush carpet beneath their hooves. She tested it, kneading it gently beneath her as her wings fluttered slightly again, and then she finally glanced up, absently flicking her head to the side to send her sky-filled mane swirling quietly beside her as she murmured: "I suppose that thy advice is sound, sister, and safe. I also suppose that the secret message in thy words is to watch mine temper, is it not?"

"You've always been a little angry, sister. I seem to remember that when we fought against Discord, you were the one who kicked him the face." Celestia said gently, and now Luna laughed a little, her features softening with her smile, her eyes warming and losing some of their worry as Celestia leaned forwards and gently nuzzled her, their horns quietly clicking together.

Luna gazed up at her affectionately, replying warmly: "Perhaps it is so, Celestia, but 'tis not always vice. Even should it be said that 'twas passion that crippled me, 'tis passion I depend upon to aid me in finding the strength to face these ponies, whom I admit to likely fearing more than they fear me. Yet I shall put upon a stout face and be brave of heart, as thy hast taught me… I am fortunate to have a big sister like thine has been to me. I am fortunate that even now, thou lovest me enough to aid me."

"And I always will, Luna." With that, the tall winged unicorn stepped forwards and gently wrapped a foreleg around her sister, hugging her quietly, and Luna pushed herself forwards and rested herself against Celestia's form. She was only half the size of the much larger female, who towered over all but a few ponies… regal in stature, soft in speech, unparalleled in magic. Everything Luna had once wanted and desired… and only after a thousand years of being sealed away and an endless night of turmoil had she finally come to realize that what she really wanted wasn't to be her sister… only to be with her sister, forever.

After what felt like so long and sweet and so short and sad a time, the two parted, gazing at each other once more before Celestia leaned down and kissed Luna's forehead gently, just beside her black, spired horn, saying softly: "Go, my little sister. But say goodbye to Scrivener before you do."

"When thou first assigned him to my cares, I must admit I could not see your logic, Celestia… but now I believe I am coming to understand that 'twas not logic that guided your hoof, but compassion, perhaps this… magic of friendship, as you speak oft of." Luna said quietly, and the tall, violet-eyed female smiled softly as the night-coated equine gazed up at her for a moment with affection. "I shall then, sister. At thy request."

The two bowed their heads to one-another, then Luna turned, her horn glowing and a faint blue glow surrounding the door leading out as it immediately swung open to allow her out into the hall, her hoofs clacking quietly as she strode out of her sister's quarters and left Celestia standing alone for a moment, gazing at the open door with both compassion and faint concern as she murmured: "Take care of yourself, Luna. You've suffered enough for even our endless lifetimes already."

Luna, meanwhile, made her way carefully through the quiet halls of the palace, glancing back and forth as she passed by windows through which shone moonlight and twinkling stars and guttering torches mounted upon the walls, burning low in the still dark air. She was glad it was so quiet here, though… even now, so long after she had been freed, many of the servants of Celestia were still unused to her and the strange hours this strange, stained sister of their beloved Princess of the Sun kept.

The female shook her head, closing her eyes and murmuring quietly to herself: "Nay, Luna, enough. Let your mind wander not down that path. Let it lay where it has fallen in the past, to be forgotten, to eventually be overgrown by memories newer and sweeter… even if the healing process is… slower and rougher than anticipated."

She grimaced slightly… and then sighed a little as she passed into the less-worn section of the castle: here, the passages were emptier, and the air of the place deeper, darker. Luna's old quarters, kept clean and tidy, but it did nothing to remove the air of decay, of something forgotten, of guiltily-cherished things kept locked away in the shadows… and Luna smiled faintly as she gazed back and forth along these empty stone halls, passing by blue lanterns but not needing them with her natural ability to see even in the deepest darkness. Celestia had kept them clean and neat, as if one day she had expected her sister to return… and even though she had, sometimes Luna wondered quietly if Celestia had really expected her to one day break free of her cursed state as Nightmare Moon… or if perhaps she had just been desperately trying to cling to something long ago lost.

"Stop it, stop it, stop it…" Luna muttered, dropping her head forwards, her dusky mane falling over her face before she sighed and flicked her head to the side, straightening with a grimace as her ephemeral locks swayed quietly backwards… and then she smiled a little as she heard another set of grumbles ahead, as if echoing back her own frustrations… but the rattle of furniture being moved and the flicker of shadows dancing in front of orange, fiery light told it was some other pony… in this case, a particularly odd one Celestia had long ago assigned to help her with her duties.

She stopped in the doorway, gazing affectionately at the equine as he grumbled and dropped his head against the desk he was working at, making it rattle… and then he winced and looked up sharply as Luna said kindly: "Patience, poet. Even after these months together, I still see thy has yet to learn its value."

"That's funny coming from you, Luna." the pony glanced up at her with a smile nonetheless, and Luna laughed a little, looking over him warmly: his coat was charcoal, his mane and tail blanch-white and the eyes behind simple black glasses a deep chestnut. He stood with his side towards her, giving a clear view of his cutie mark: a black rose blossom, with a raven feather quill overtop this. "I thought you were going out tonight, for the first time since you helped Celestia give the royal address. What are you still doing here?"

"Thank you, Scrivener Blooms, thou hast a most wonderful way of making me feel welcome inside mine own chambers." Luna said dryly, motioning around the large, circular room: much of it was barren, except for the enormous window-wall that faced out towards the brilliant night sky. The only furnishings were the simple deep satin bedding that Luna slept in during the day, and the large desk stacked with all manner of papers.

Scrivener only smiled at her, however, and Luna stepped towards him, bowing her head as she said quietly: "Celestia suggested I speak with thee before I left. And furthermore, I wanted to let thou know I shall not return 'til morning-rise myself. Thou art free to do-"

"Oh, don't say it." Scrivener interrupted, and Luna gave him a look of flat distaste as he turned to face her, stepping forwards and meeting her eyes: and although she was taller than him, a Princess, a winged unicorn while he was only an earth pony, he gazed at her as an equal… and she smiled softly as she looked back at him with quiet affection. "I have to finish putting your latest queries into notation, and then I have your schedule to do, as well as fix things up a little around here."

"That 'tis the work of other servants…" Luna began awkwardly, and then she sighed when Scrivener only gave her a flat look. "Oh, fine. Thou art insufferable, Scrivy."

"I know, but it's why we get along so well." the male smiled at her, and Luna laughed a little and nodded after a moment before he looked over her slowly before saying softly: "Just try and… take it nice and easy tonight, alright? Try and go slow. I admire you for wanting to do this tonight but…"

"Mine sister has already lectured me enough, Scrivy." Luna reached up and quietly poked the male in the nose with one hoof, making him wrinkle his muzzle a bit before she softened. "Although thy concern is noted and appreciated. I shall endeavor to take care of mine self… if thou promises to do the same, and not abuse thyself for mine accounts."

"Don't worry, you abuse me enough as it is." Scrivy replied with a smile, and Luna laughed a bit and shook her head before the two nodded awkwardly to each other, and then the female suddenly turned quickly and left with a bit of a blush on her face as the male pony gazed after her, then cleared his throat and shook his head, returning embarrassedly to the desk.

Scrivener Blooms: a court poet of Canterlot, an earth pony with a talent for verse that had won him a place in the heart and soul of Equestria. He was from North Neigh, near the borders of their vast country, and never spoke much about his past… in fact, he had never spoken much at all. Quiet and reserved, he had been distant from the others… and yet in him Celestia had seen something that had been enough to have her appoint him as a scribe and keep him on at the courts despite the distance he kept with other ponies.

And, only a few weeks after Luna had returned to Canterlot, Celestia had decided that Luna needed more than just her big sister looking out for her, and had appointed several servants and advisors to try and help the process along. The effect hadn't been the greatest, however… they were wary of the legends of Nightmare Moon, wary of Luna, and in that adjustment period, Luna was just as wary of almost everypony else, still wanting to spend day and night beside her sister, even though what she really needed was rest and relaxation, in order to begin the long process of gaining her strength back.

Then, one day, Celestia and Luna had been sitting together in the library, and the Princess of the Sun had sent a message asking Scrivener to come and help her draft an upcoming speech. And when Scrivener had shown up, he had been surprised to see Luna… but otherwise unfettered, treating her as he would treat any other pony, and Celestia had smiled, thanking her instincts and the horses of the heavens for what she hoped would be another miracle brought upon by the magic of friendship.

Of course, when Celestia had first expressed her opinion on this to Luna and Scrivy, both had immediately made faces at her, both pleasing and exasperating the Princess of the Sun. So instead of once more trying to explain why she thought this was so important to either her sister or the oddball court poet, she had instead assigned Scrivy to help Luna out. His actual duties would be to help her understand the language that had changed more than a little over the last thousand years, and to assist her in learning important pieces of history that she had missed, even though the Princess of the Night was far more interested in learning about the present day.

It had been slow at first… but at some point, Scrivener had become Luna's first real friend, just as Luna was Scrivener's. They were both a little strange, and sometimes they clashed… but it was always quick to heal, and they smiled in one another's presence more than they tended to anywhere else. And what made Luna happiest of all that unlike anypony else, Scrivy would sleep during the day and stay up all night with her, every night, and had been doing so since the very beginning without her ever having to ask.

That was what had made her first trust him: so many ponies naturally feared the darkness, but Scrivener didn't. He said the embrace of the night could be more comforting than the blinding heat of day, and now that he'd gotten used to it, it felt perfectly natural to him. She was glad for him, and he was what made her confident enough to try and journey out into the world, now that she knew not everypony would be like the many who still stared at her with terror as Nightmare Moon, who still considered her a traitor, who hadn't forgiven her for mistakes she had committed a millennia before they had even been born…

But Luna shook these thoughts off for now as she strode down the stone hall, proudly raising her head as her mane whisked around her, her eyes determined, terribly anxious inside and yet not allowing herself to show it as she said quietly to herself: "Tonight, let them meet their Princess of the Night. I shall allow them to judge for themselves mine intentions and I shall hide mine face no more. I am Princess Luna… let the past lay where it will. Tonight, I will walk amongst these people who are mine as much as they are Celestia's, and let them see for themselves… the night can be as pure as dawn's first rays."

* * *

><p>Just before sunrise, Luna returned to Canterlot, elated. Although at first it had not gone smoothly – in large part because she had not taken Celestia's advice about keeping in mind that times had changed, although she would never, ever tell her big sister this… – with the help of the unicorn Twilight Sparkle, she had succeeded in making a positive name for herself among the ponies of Ponyville. It was a small but crucial start to helping clear the blots of Nightmare Moon… and Luna smiled to herself, closing her eyes as she strode through the empty castle halls, passing by the occasional servant as they began the preparations for the morning rituals of the palace.<p>

She arrived to her room to find not just Scrivy, but her sister, Princess Celestia, both waiting for her. They looked at her expectantly, and Luna gazed from one to another, her eyes warm before she frowned slightly as she gazed at her older sister, saying slowly: "Wait. Sister, mine return was not announced… Celestia, tell me that thy was not spying upon me yet again!"

"I… no, no, not… spying…" Celestia leaned back a bit, looking awkward: both the slight blush and the way her eyes roved quickly away were easy tells that she was lying, however, and Luna's expression soured slightly as the Princess leaned forwards and said finally, in a slightly-embarrassed voice: "I was worried for you, little sister. Besides, I only… checked in on you every so often. Just… just enough to know that you were doing alright."

Luna looked grouchily at the larger female for a moment, and then she sighed and nodded, smiling a little despite herself as she murmured: "I suppose, then, that I shall appreciate thy concern, sister, although please do remember I am but a few years younger than thou art… and with the vast years we have lived, 'tis but a moment of difference."

"And yet you'll always be my little sister, Luna." Celestia said softly, and Luna both smiled and rolled her eyes at this even as she straightened a little, and the two studied each other before Celestia asked gently: "So how do you feel?"

"Refreshed. I wouldst like to go out more oft at night, perchance… although I am aware not many ponies will be awake, I think it would still do good for mine own spirit." Luna paused, glancing at Scrivener and smiling a little. "Of course, I shall need accompaniment. Even under the moon's beauty, it can become lonely in silence."

"Princess Celestia?" Scrivy glanced curiously towards the regal figure of the ivory equine, and when she nodded with a soft smile, the male gazed back towards Luna with a quiet laugh. "Well, I do like the idea myself, Luna. Canterlot is stuffy this time of year. As in always."

Celestia shook her head a bit even as Luna gave an agreeable smile, and then she looked towards her sister, asking curiously: "Did thou mean for me to encounter Twilight Sparkle, my sister? I must admit, I felt… a draw towards her. I liked her very, very much."

The larger equine smiled at this… and then both Princesses glanced towards Scrivy as he blew a loud raspberry. But while Celestia looked confused, Luna only smiled slightly, half-lidding her eyes knowingly as she said mischievously: "What I did find especially interesting was her reaction when thy name was mentioned, Scrivener Blooms. She was shocked to learn that thou was appointed to thy place at mine side… indeed, it was one of many things about the night that will remain in mine memory for some time indeed."

Scrivy, however, only snorted and leaned back a bit, flicking his head to the side disdainfully and saying dryly: "Twilight and I are simply cut from different molds, that's all. She is scholarly, academic, smart… anal-retentive… and I, well. Am not."

"Scrivener, I appointed you court poet, that alone testifies towards your intelligence." Celestia said gently, and the male looked up at her as if he wanted to argue, despite the amusement in his eyes. "But I was not aware you and Twilight Sparkle knew of each other. Then again, during her days in Canterlot, she admittedly was… somewhat obsessed with studying. She is destined for great things… but I believe she will do even greater now that she is broadening her horizons in the world."

"Yes, yes, Twilight good. So uh. Did she ask about me at all?" Scrivy asked lamely, looking up, and Luna smiled amusedly as she shook her head slowly before the male pony huffed and said grouchily: "Just curious, is all. I want to flaunt this in her face."

Celestia sighed a little, shaking her head at this before she glanced out towards the window wall. A moment later, she returned her eyes to her sister, saying kindly: "Luna, please excuse me. The sun will need to rise soon… and while I am anxious to hear about how your night went, I know you must need rest, so I'll save my inquiries until tomorrow. Sleep well, little sister, and you too, Scrivener Blooms."

"Thank you, Princess Celestia." Scrivy said calmly, bowing his head respectfully as the tall equine left, gazing affectionately down at Luna as she passed… and Luna smiled up at her sister, glancing over her shoulder even as a faint blush tinged her cheeks, the two watching as the tall equine strode her way easily down the hall.

"I think mine sister forgets sometimes she's not my mother." Luna said pensively, glancing over her shoulder towards Scrivener as the pony approached his desk to begin tucking his papers together… and then he huffed when Luna simply glanced absently towards them and they immediately stacked themselves in a neat pile before shoving themselves into a large, leather binder, the female adding: "And think not of fleeing quite yet, Scrivy, I wish first to tell you more of mine night, although albeit thy has seen much of it upon Celestia's spying scrying glass."

"My favorite part was when you screamed: 'how many points do I receive?' after turning all the toys into real spiders. You were a little 'off your rocker-horse,' as they say in Trottingham." Scrivy informed cheerfully in reply to this, and Luna blinked a few times before she glowered at him, but Scrivener only gave her an entertained look in return. "You're much more fun to tease than Celestia, you know. Celestia is far too patient and I'm scared of what she'd do if she really got angry at me."

"But you liked the spiders, did you?" Luna asked irritably, and when Scrivener frowned a bit, the princess grinned before she tilted her head towards her bedding, eyes and horn both glowing with a burning blue radiance for a moment before eight large legs tore their way out of the circular bed and it sprouted multiple glaring red eyes, Scrivy squeaking loudly as it hauled itself up and sprinted rapidly over to tackle him before the pony could run away.

He squirmed and flailed, pinned beneath the bed-spider, and Luna threw her head back and laughed before she exclaimed: "I do so enjoy this pranking, as it was explained to me! How strange it is that in inspired fear they come to love me, and when I did attempt to make contact in regal splendor they did wilt from me!"

"Will you please get this off me?" Scrivy squawked, and Luna looked over at him with amusement as the bed-spider pushed down against him, keeping him pinned and making him wheeze. "You win, you win!"

"Thank you." Luna said loftily, and her horn glowed brightly for a moment before the legs and eyes vanished from the bed, and it simply flopped down overtop Scrivy, flattening him for a moment before he managed to slowly begin to wiggle his way out from under it, glaring at Luna. She only laughed, however, then grinned deviously as she leaned forwards slightly, saying easily: "I must admit, however, that thou art too easy a subject for this… alien feeling, this so-called 'fun!' Instead… yes, I think that I shall prank my sister, now and before she has the chance to suspect me capable of such a feat!"

"Okay, Luna, how do you expect to be able to do that?" Scrivy asked dryly, as he managed to finally jerk himself out from beneath the bed. He brushed at himself, then grumbled as he realized his glasses were missing… before blinking as a moment later, they settled themselves firmly back into place over his muzzle, Luna smiling at him as they glowed faintly for a moment longer before the blue aura faded out from around them.

The pony cleared his throat, then he shook his head quickly before continuing rapidly, as Luna gazed at him with her curious, deep eyes: "For one thing, I don't think Celestia ever sleeps. For another, she seems to know everything. Finally, how the hell would you scare her? She's always so calm and confident."

"Perchance you are correct on one of those accounts, but I can guarantee that mine sister neither knows everything, nor is she always calm." Luna replied easily, glancing over at Scrivy knowingly, and then she paused. "On a related note, I do have a request for thou whilst I puzzle out how to surprise mine sister and share this joyful act of fear with her. I wish for thou to write a letter I shall dictate after a moment's pause to Twilight Sparkle, inviting her to join us at Canterlot: I shall notify mine sister of mine plans, but I do not suspect she will oppose. To her, Twilight is quite special, after all."

Scrivy grumbled and rolled his eyed at this, muttering to himself as he approached his desk, and Luna smiled a little at him, tilting her head and eying him curiously even as he said dryly over his shoulder: "You know, Twilight's apparently gone from little miss study-buckets to little miss popular. I'm pretty sure she'll want to bring her friends along for the ride."

"Then invite them as well." Luna said kindly, walking up beside the male, and Scrivener grumbled as he turned to the desk and picked up a quill, sighing a little as he unrolled a strip of parchment… and then looked to the side in surprise as Luna touched his shoulder and gazed at him softly. "There is no need for jealousy now, Scrivener Blooms. Thou art the first friend I made in a thousand years, after all."

Scrivy blushed a bit at this, looking awkwardly away and saying lamely: "I have no idea what you're talking about, Princess Luna. I'd never be jealous of a know-it-all like Twilight, never. For any reason. Ever."

"Just as I would never be jealous of a goody two-horseshoes like mine sister?" Luna asked mildly, tilting her head knowingly towards Scrivy, and the pony grumbled a little, looking awkwardly at her and obviously not entirely sure of how to respond, before Luna smiled a little back as she glanced down and said softly: "Come, we have been friends for weeks, and longer in our hearts. I shall speak more oft of mine past if thou speaketh more of thine."

The two ponies smiled hesitantly at each other, and then Scrivener glanced down, clearing his throat and saying mildly: "So anyway, we were writing a letter to Twilight, right? Go ahead, Luna, dictate and I'll do the rest."

Luna nodded, smiling a little, and then she stepped back and straightened, speaking in a clear, slightly-too-loud voice: "Dear Twilight Sparkle, I, Luna, Princess of the Night, would humbly beseech thee to join myself in Canterlot-"

"Okay, okay, okay, slow down." Scrivener said after a moment, quill in one hoof as he grumbled under his breath: "It's hard enough to write as it is. You damn unicorns got it easy, you can just… magic everything. I have to do everything by hoof."

The female sighed in exasperation at this, shaking her head and walking towards him to peer curiously over his shoulder, and Scrivy looked back at her pointedly as she stood beside him, leaning forwards curiously. Moving gently, he bumped against her lightly, making her ruffle her wings as she reared back a bit, and he said delicately: "Personal space, Luna."

"This personal space is mine, though. Yours is across the hall." Luna replied seriously, and Scrivener only stared at her for a moment before a small smile quirked at her muzzle, and the male couldn't help but smile back at her after a moment before they both shared an awkward laugh, and then Luna finally said hesitantly: "Shall I continue?"

"No, I pretty much have this wrapped up." Scrivy replied mildly, and now Luna favored him with a sour look before the equine put his quill aside and read clearly: "Dear Twilight. On behalf of Princess Luna, I, Scrivener Blooms, Royal Assistant to Her Majesty of the Night, requests your presence at Canterlot when you have the time. Your friends are also welcome to join us for this visit, and we will be happy to accommodate you and yours, and look forwards to seeing you here. Signed, Royal Assistant to Her Majesty of the Night, Scrivener Blooms."

"I must admit, while I do not relish the idea of thyself and Twilight at one another's throats, I find some small entertainment in the fact thou both claim to so strongly dislike the other when the opposite seems likelier to be true." Luna said mildly, leaning towards him, and Scrivy grumbled at her, giving her a flat look. Luna, however, only smiled amusedly back, then she glanced back and forth as she asked curiously: "Where is thy pet Samael?"

"Probably asleep. He's a lazy little thing." Scrivy replied, but he visibly softened as he gazed at Luna for a moment, and then he said almost sheepishly: "Did… I ever… thank you for what you did?"

"Many times, my friend, and all 'twas unnecessary. Did I ever apologize to thee for what I did?" Luna glanced over at him with an awkward smile of her own, and the two studied each other for a few moments before Luna looked to the side with a look that was both relieved and slightly-guilty as there was a quiet clicking. "But it seems our friend heard his name as he oft does."

The small creature looked up with a chirp… and both Luna and Scrivy looked at it softly as the small, animated skeleton of a pseudodragon – a creature that was tinier than a baby dragon, easily mistaken for a large lizard when its wings were furled – ran back and forth in front of them before sitting up on its haunches with another chirp from its skull, blue flames burning quietly in the empty sockets of the polished, skeletal creature. Samael had been Scrivener's beloved little pet when he'd been alive, but who had died in a magical accident.

One of the few points of contention between Scrivy and Luna was Scrivener's dislike of unicorn magic: partly explained by the fact his pet had been killed by an accidental lightning bolt, but Luna was sharp enough to know that wasn't the entire story, even after a thousand years of imprisonment. Scrivy had gotten used to Luna's particular brand of magic, but it had taken him a little while to adjust… partially relapsed during a session where everything had gone wrong.

Celestia was slowly training Luna, helping her get back in control of the magic she had once wielded as effectively as her sister… and even now, she had a talent in it. But Luna's magic had always been the stuff of the night, touched with darkness; not necessarily bad, but often more frightening than the holy and powerful abilities of her sun-touched sister Celestia. And even though her memories of the years before she had been Nightmare Moon were faded in places, like the trauma of what she had endured had caused her to lose pieces of her past, she knew that some of the magic she held inside her did not come from ancient teachings and training side-by-side with Celestia in the blackest of chaotic nights… instead, it was whispers of Nightmare Moon, traces of the being she knew she would never be able to entirely escape, the alter ego that had both empowered and imprisoned her in a place far worse than her exile in the ivory chalice of the moon.

She had been thinking about Scrivener as she stood with Celestia in the field, ignoring her sister's advice, determined to prove she could do just fine on her own, forgetting the first rule of magic: to not allow her thoughts to wander, to avoid distraction and focus. She had thought of Scrivener's dislike of magic… thought of his lost pet… and before she even realized what she was doing, she had cast the spell, and a bolt of lightning had furrowed its way out of the sky and ripped a deep red gouge into the earth.

At first Scrivener had laughed from where he'd been watching, and Celestia had sighed… and then they had all simply stared as little Samael had slowly crawled his way up out of the hole in the ground. He had bolted towards Scrivy, who had simply stared until the bony little beast had leapt up and tackled his face with a loud, gleeful chirp… and well, things had been a little complicated after they had figured out what had happened, and Celestia… had been so angry. She had hidden it behind those calm eyes of her, but Luna could feel it, like an invisible but physical thing, like a windstorm rising upwards. Yes, she loved her sister… yes, she knew her sister was good-hearted and worked tirelessly for her people, for harmony's sake… but what others tended to forget was that Celestia had not merely defeated Nightmare Moon, her own sister, and had not imprisoned her, or attempted to restore her. She had locked her away in the moon for a thousand years. She had turned sadistic and yet comical Discord into stone without hesitation. She had driven away dragons by her horn and hoof alone. And Luna knew better than most that it was behind the gentlest of smiles that the greatest resolves could transform faith and resolve into cruelty in the name of the greater good.

At first Celestia had wanted to destroy the creature, but after they had all had a little time to take stock… they came to understand that the intelligent little pseudodragon was happy. He was rejoined with his master, his stolen life given back in a strange form and shape, and yet given back all the same… and after a little while – and some particularly childish name-calling – Scrivy had adjusted as well and been glad of it, even if Luna was worried all the same by what it meant that she still possessed such dark gifts.

But of all people, Scrivy had consoled her in his strange but effective way, and the two smiled at each other now even as Samael crawled down Scrivy's neck and flapped his bony, skeletal wings as he stood proudly on his master's back, a long, whip-like tail that ended in a rounded nub swaying back and forth before he sat down with another bird-like chirp, strangely adorable for an undead construct. "So… you want me to send the letter now?"

"I am most eager to hear back from this… Twilight Sparkle." Luna replied seriously, nodding before she gazed at the window wall, and she smiled faintly at the moonless sky, murmuring quietly: "Does thou remember when I did suggest that Celestia permit me resume mine old post?"

"Yes, Luna, all too well. Every time you and Celestia fight, though, I think all of Canterlot hears it." Scrivy remarked, and then he rolled his eyes when Samael crawled back up his neck to nibble at his mane, the little beast chirping in one of the male's ears. "Yes, Sammy, I know you're there. Can you send that letter for me?"

The pseudodragon chirped, then hopped off Scrivener's head and landed with a clack on the top of the desk before quickly using his small, dexterous little fore-claws to smoothly roll the letter closed. His tail whipped out, easily knocking a royal seal loose from where it rested in a large jar of them, and then drew it quickly close so the tiny skeleton could bind the letter together. It was a matter of moments before the process was complete, and the creature stood up, taking the rolled-up parchment in its arms – even the small piece of paper was almost as long as it – before it leaned its head back as it held the letter up, and rasped as it released a wave of blue-black flames that washed over the scroll, burning it up to ashes and cinders that floated with visible intent towards a cracked windowpane before becoming almost invisible in the night air.

Scrivy smiled at this process, then he reached out and petted the pseudodragon gently, making it chirp cheerfully. "Good boy. Luna and I are going to get some rest now, so don't worry about bringing us the reply until tonight, okay?"

Samael chirped at this, then the pseudodragon turned and scampered quickly off the desk, and Luna laughed a little as the skeleton twined back and forth between her legs, gazing down after it affectionately and watching as it scurried off into the hallway before she returned her eyes to Scrivener, saying quietly: "Perhaps thou art right at least about the creature. Perhaps 'tis truly possible for even darkness to be good."

"Perhaps you and Twilight should discuss your magic of friendship over roses and wine." Scrivy replied dryly, then he made several loud kissing sounds before wincing when Luna glared at him and her horn faintly glowed. "Okay, okay, point made. So are you ready for bed, then?"

"Nay, I know by now mine sister hast lowered the moon, as she refuses to permit me to exercise mine powers in greater gestures as of yet even so long since the Solstice… but she will be resting 'fore she raises the sun, if but for a moment." Luna muttered thoughtfully, lowering her head… and then she grinned, her eyes glowing as she raised her head, and Scrivener winced at the look on her face as her horn glowed brightly. "A thought occurs!"

A moment later, her entire body glowed, becoming white and shimmering before it changed… and a moment later, Scrivy was gaping at the sight of a Draconequus that could only be the spirit of disharmony known as Discord, the mismatched… everything of the crazed beast grinning at him as Luna's voice spoke eagerly from its jaws: "Surely this shall inspire even but a moment of fear in mine sister! I shall return shortly, Scrivener, after I make Celestia appreciate this newfound 'fun!'"

A moment later, Luna simply vanished in a burst of blue light… and Scrivener only stared dumbly at the spot she had been standing in before, and then he sighed and lowered his head, shaking it slowly and saying dryly: "I think the real reason I'm still 'helping out' here is because, for a thousand year old quasi-pony-deity, you seem to need a babysitter sometimes, Luna. As much as I probably need one sometimes."

He smiled to himself at this, then went about the task of neatening the room a little – not difficult, considering all he had to do was drag Luna's bed back across the room and close the heavy curtains over the window wall so she could sleep peacefully – and, as he was preparing to leave, Luna stomped in from outside, wheezing a little, visibly singed as her wings fluttered awkwardly and her ephemeral mane twisted irregularly back and forth around her as she muttered: "Celestia did not appreciate mine prank, friend Scrivener Blooms. Nor did she apologize for the more-than-defensive measures she took upon herself to release upon mine head."

"You two really are sisters, you know that? You're either loving each other or hating each other all the time." Scrivy said amusedly, and Luna snorted at him before the male made to walk by… but immediately, she flicked a wing out, blocking his path and making him frown a bit. "What? It's… almost daybreak, Luna, we should be getting to sleep. You've already had enough excitement for the night."

"Oh, so thou feels thou shall add thine own lectures upon my sister's?" Luna asked flatly, and Scrivy shrugged before the winged unicorn sighed and leaned forwards, looking over him for a moment before she softened visibly. "Come, Scrivy, I have had the entire night out, and thou has worked on mine account on a night I realize only after experiencing it is of celebration, not stark mockery. Lay down upon my bed, I shall help thee relax before bed."

"That doesn't sound dirty at all." Scrivy said mildly, and then he squawked when Luna glared at him and her horn glowed blue, lifting the pony up even as he flailed his legs before she walked forwards, carrying him as easily as she would lift a sack before dropping him firmly on the large bedding, the male wheezing a bit as he flopped over it before Luna half-pounced on him, making him squawk as she began to firmly knead his back with her hooves. "Too… too hard! Are you trying to skin me alive or something?"

"Be silent, Scrivener, I discussed massage at length with noble, fair-voiced Fluttershy and believe that I have come to understand it in theory." Luna retorted imperiously, raising her head slightly, and then she winced when Scrivener yelped and spasmed when her hoof pressed firmly down against his lower spine. "I suppose that. Mastery comes with practice, not with thoughts on such craft, however."

Scrivener only grumbled a bit against the pillow as he settled himself, wincing now and then as Luna tried to make her movements more gentle… but within a few minutes, the male had fallen into a half-doze as the Princess of the Night found an easier rhythm, smiling softly, enjoying the contact and the different experience. Kindness… one of the Elements of Harmony, she reflected. Even after everything that had happened, was she still able to channel such things? Not their powers, nay, she and Celestia had lost their connection with the Elements… but in this act of kindness, Luna felt a strange peacefulness overcoming her.

She had probably enjoyed scaring people a little too much, just as she loved her sister but also got a thrill out of testing Celestia's patience now and then. She could be mischievous and a trickster and she felt out of place in the world of daylight, but thrived in the night: still and beautiful, terrifying and enveloping all at once. And here she was, a regal, traditional princess, trying her hardest to give a massage to a court poet who was now snoozing upon her bedding, who was her servant… but even more than that, was her companion and friend.

And Luna felt her own eyes growing heavy as she yawned quietly, sunlight beginning to press against the curtains, lighting up the patterns of Equestria's history that sprawled over its length but not allowing the sun to pierce deep into the shadowy room… and Luna grumbled a little as she leaned down a bit, her hooves slipping off Scrivy's back as she allowed herself to flop forwards, half-laying herself overtop him as she muttered: "Just… just a few minutes of rest…"

A few minutes later, Celestia stuck her head inside the room, her rainbow mane flowing around her… and then she sighed a little and shook her head even as she smiled faintly at the sight of Scrivener and Luna, sprawled out like foals that had played too hard, the court poet flopped over the bedding and the Princess laying half-on, half-off him, one of her hooves resting across his muzzle and askew glasses. For a few moments, Celestia only looked at them… and then she shook her head for a moment before quietly stepping backwards, bowing her head forwards and closing the door with barely a tilt of her horn when it gave the faintest of glows, murmuring quietly: "Good for you, little sister. You have a long way to go and much to learn after being reborn from the ashes of Nightmare Moon. Friends will help on that journey. Having someone there who will understand you even when I can't, parallels as we are, will help even more. Sleep, baby sister… one day I promise I'll tell you everything."


	2. Chapter 2

Moonrise: New Moon's New Path

~BlackRoseRaven 

Luna yawned quietly, half-asleep still and smiling a bit, laying comfortably on something warm and unyielding, that seemed to shift a bit beneath her as one of her hooves lightly scraped along its side. She could feel her bedding under the lower half of her body, her long, insubstantial tail flicking slowly back and forth, trailing along the ground with quiet whispers… and then her deep dark eyes opened in surprise as the thing beneath her fidgeted and Scrivener's voice muttered: "You're a lot heavier than you look."

"Scrivener Blooms!" Luna winced and threw herself backwards, waking up almost instantly as she looked down in surprise to see the court poet looking up at her moodily a large hoof imprint on his bare face. She grinned embarrassedly as she realized what had happened, then cleared her throat and looked down, tinged faintly red as she muttered: "Thou art in mine bed, 'tis improper. I demand that thou relocate thyself immediately."

"You fell asleep on top of me, and you'd be grumpier if I had moved." Scrivy grumbled in return, and the male carefully pushed himself up to his hooves with a wheeze, arching his back and wincing as it cracked loudly, before he glanced over his shoulder and added mildly: "You know, your accent comes out a lot more when you're all cutely-embarrassed about something."

The Princess of the Night glowered at Scrivener at this comment, her horn faintly glowing as she asked flatly: "Would thou like me to further test mine magic upon thy head, court poet?"

The male immediately cleared his throat and quickly turned towards the covered window, and Luna allowed her eyes to follow him before she smiled despite herself: it was true, after all. Old habits died hard… and it was probably part of what made her and Celestia seem so completely different. Celestia, after all, had been able to change with the times, had been there to experience the growth and evolutions of Equestria… and Luna, meanwhile, had been sealed in the moon, with no one but the darkness for company…

She closed her eyes and shook her head quickly as Scrivy opened the curtains and gazed out into the deepening dusk, then sun's last rays fading from the stained sky. Her own eyes looked out at this, smiling a little: they had both awoken early, but it was a good thing. Early night allowed her to wander the castle a little and see some of the hubbub that was always present in Canterlot, before she spent either hours toiling away in the library with Scrivener or working with her tireless sister on relearning to harness all the things she had forgotten and lost from a thousand years of imprisonment followed by being blasted with the Elements of Harmony.

"Would you like to go and get breakfast, Luna, or would you prefer me to bring it to you here?" Scrivener asked her, and the Princess glanced up, pulled out of her own thoughts with a small smile towards the male. For a moment, Scrivener looked back at her suspiciously, but then he only frowned curiously as she continued to smile at him. "What?"

"Thou art so casual, that is all. Thou always were… and things are so different now, thine attitude but one of many things so alien from the past I have lived." Luna murmured, looking down thoughtfully, and then she looked up and nodded with a smile. "Yes. Together, let us head now to the dining hall. I am curious."

Scrivener nodded approvingly as he approached the door: for the first few months, Luna had been in near-quarantine, and only recently had she decided to start making her presence more clearly known throughout Canterlot. It was difficult for her, with how many ponies still distrusted her, made worse by the fact her passionate temperament sometimes caused little flares of anger and jealousy here and there… which of course, many of the ignorant nobles and overprotective Royal Guards had a tendency to blow completely out of proportion. But the more they got to actually see Luna, sitting there like any other pony, the more they saw her presence around the castle, the more they would get used to her… and to the idea that she had really changed, and she really was no longer Nightmare Moon, whatever certain other parties might say otherwise.

Scrivy pushed the door open, and then he looked down with surprise as Sammy chirped up at him, the tiny little skeletal dragon standing on its hind legs as it flapped its wings and motioned at its empty ribcage, inside which sat a letter. Scrivy glanced over to Luna, and she nodded eagerly, immediately sitting back and saying warmly: "I had rested so well I had all but forgotten mine letter fast to Twilight Sparkle in the morn. Do pray tell!"

"That means show us." Scrivy said mildly, and Sammy chirped enthusiastically as Luna rolled her eyes before the pseudodragon leaned forwards and spat the letter out of its skeletal jaws, catching it in its nimble little foreclaws and quickly rolling the parchment open to hold up in front of Scrivener. "'Dear Princess Luna. I would be honored to come for a short visit and my friends are just as enthusiastic as I am! We have a few kinks to work out in our schedule but how does the day after tomorrow sound? Sincerely, Twilight Sparkle.' You did get permission, right?"

"'Tis my castle as well as my sister's, I shall do what I please." Luna said imperiously, raising her head proudly and closing her eyes, and when Scrivener only continued to look at her amusedly, she slowly opened one eye, then sulked and muttered: "Yes, Mother Celestia approves and has set aside lodgings. I believe she is eager to see Twilight Sparkle for some unrelated matter, in any event."

Scrivener smiled at her, and Luna grumbled as she straightened before saying clearly: "Scrivener Blooms, to thy post. Before it grows ere too late and we keep Twilight Sparkle waiting too long, we shall draft a response. We have… I mean, I…"

Luna frowned a bit, glancing down and looking almost confused for a moment as she shook her head, and Scrivy stepped towards her, looking concerned. She rose her head after a moment, however, smiling at him embarrassedly and murmuring: "No, 'tis fine. Merely allowing mine thoughts to plunge too deep into… such darkness that still exists. Please, worry not. It is but a stumble."

After a moment, Scrivy nodded slowly, and then he stepped carefully past Luna as she shook her head, clearing it of almost-alien thoughts that didn't seem like they were entirely her own. Something that happened during her moments of fatigue and heightened emotion more often than she liked… but thankfully, were growing rarer and passing much more quickly than they had when she had first rejoined her sister in Canterlot.

She turned her eyes to Scrivener as he unrolled a length of parchment and picked up a quill, grumbling under his breath as he always did about the uselessness of hooves and making her smile a little as she said softly: "And yet what would thou do if thee had been born a unicorn?"

"Probably turned into Twilight Sparkle, and I shudder to think of the consequences of that." Scrivener muttered, and Luna smiled indulgently at him before he glanced over his shoulder, saying mildly: "Anyway, when you're ready, Princess, I am. We're starting to run low on ink, though."

"Fixed with but a gesture." Luna replied imperiously, and her horn glowed brightly as she focused her eyes on the ink jar… before grumbling when Scrivener slid himself in the way and glowered at her. "Scrivener Blooms, my sister limits me enough in feats of magic…"

"And you promised not to mess with my stuff after the last time you blew up an inkwell trying to help me, Luna." Scrivy retorted, and now the female cleared her throat, glancing awkwardly away as the glow faded from around her horn. "Your magic is way too powerful. Besides, as you like to say, 'twould not be proper."

"Thou mocks me now! I am insulted." Luna reared back slightly, glaring at him, but a smile quirked at her mouth all the same before she said mildly: "Very well, then, but thou can fetch the ink wells yourself."

"Yes, like I always do." Scrivy said dryly, cocking his head towards her. "Your cruelty in such a harsh punishment has been noted, Princess."

At this, Luna gave him a devious look, leaning forwards a bit and asking teasingly: "Wouldst thou like to see just how cruel I can be?"

"Okay, okay, you win, you're creeping me out now." the male complained, and Luna laughed as she stepped up beside him before the court poet turned his attention back to the parchment, asking dryly: "Are you going to dictate this response or shall I?"

"I shall, I shall. I would not wish for thine obvious affection for Twilight Sparkle to get in the way of such a task." Luna replied clearly, and Scrivy sighed as he dropped his head forwards to clunk loudly against the desk before Luna nudged him firmly with a hoof, saying mildly: "Still thine fallacious grievances and write as I speak."

Scrivy grumbled something about obsession, but then he nodded, and Luna rose her head, saying in a loud, carrying voice: "Dear Twilight Sparkle. Thy swift and gracious response is wholeheartedly appreciated and I shall look eagerly forwards to meeting with thee and thine soon. Please inform me should thee require any assistance and know that my sister Celestia is as eager as myself to see thee. Your friend, Princess Luna."

Scrivener muttered to himself, and then he nodded after a moment as he finished with a swirl of the quill, saying mildly: "Does the fact that I sign everything for you make this more or less official?"

Luna gave him a flat look, and then her horn glowed as she yanked the parchment away from Scrivener's hooves with a simple flick of her head, her mane swaying around her beautiful features as the letter was quickly rolled neatly closed and a royal seal was affixed to it. "Perhaps instead thou should enjoy the fact that thou art my voice and hand, Scrivener Blooms. No one else in the kingdom canst submit things in mine own name, after all."

"Oh believe me. This mere earth pony poet often lords his unreasonable power over the unicorns and pegasi of Canterlot, probably more than you would approve of." Scrivy replied with a slight smile, watching as the letter floated over to Sammy as the pseudodragon stood up on his hind legs. A moment later, he leaned forwards and breathed out a whoosh of blue flame that reduced the parchment to a stream of ashes, which shot towards the window as if drawn by a magnet before seeming to vanish entirely from sight.

"Do not tell me what I would and wouldst not approve of, Scrivy." Luna replied pompously, and Scrivener rolled his eyes with a smile before she bumped herself against him, saying quietly: "Besides. I think often the reason I have been able to find friendship with thee is because like me, thou art nothing more than an unwanted thorn in high society's rosebushes."

"I can't tell if you're making fun of my cutie mark or not." the male replied dryly, and Luna sighed and rolled her eyes before he smiled at her as Sammy chirped at them, tilting his head and asking: "Meet you in the dining hall?"

"I… of course." Luna replied, nodding and not wanting to admit how much she'd prefer his accompaniment: she was proud, but she was not nearly as confident as she acted, especially these days. And sometimes travel through Canterlot could be difficult for her… it was not a castle she was entirely familiar with still, after all, and the looks she sometimes got…

Scrivy looked at her hesitantly, even as she began to walk forwards and Samael skittered past Scrivener to curl up on the Princess's bedding… and a moment later, he fell into step beside her, asking quietly: "Have I ever told you my story about my cutie mark? Or… emblem, I much prefer your term for them."

"Many things have changed over this last millennia, names of such included… once, I commented to my sister I feared our people had become soft with their strange new ways, and Celestia spent the better part of an hour lecturing me on recognizing the value of harmony." Luna remarked mildly, and Scrivy smiled at her as they walked down the long passage together, side-by-side. "Sometimes I think she purposefully misinterprets mine speech, other times I wonder how different the world must now be… after all, never would I have suspected that Celestia would have permitted our original home to fall into decay and ruin, and moved here, to this castle in Canterlot."

"Why do you always have to make everything about you, Luna? Here I was, ready to bare my soul to you, and you have to go off on one of your little rambles about yourself." Scrivy nudged her lightly with his shoulder as they walked down the passage, and Luna laughed and shook her head, favoring him with a smile and softly-gleaming eyes. "But now you got me all curious, and you should know better than to do that, too. I mean… you still seem to know your way around here, that's all. You've even referred to being in this place before…"

"For I was. We were the rulers of Equestria, Scrivener Blooms… of course there was more than one lodging in which we could reside, in those days long ere past. Nay, the palace in what is now the Everfree Forest was our home, our safe retreat, our bastion… here, Canterlot, is where the royal courts have always been, and where business was always conducted." Luna paused as they emerged out of the shadowy lower halls, passing by two guards that stood silent and serious, ivory pegasi in gleaming golden armor. "Perhaps, though, 'tis not so strange. The castle, that once-home that is now only ruins… 'twould have been filled with bad memories. We remember all too well…"

Luna quieted as they walked onwards, Scrivener glancing towards her softly and nodding a bit as they passed through well-lit, radiant passages, ornate paintings over the walls and vast tapestries depicting great events of the past… yet only now, Scrivener had come to realize they were all events of a more-recent past, within the last five hundred years, after Luna had confessed she recognized very little in the castle. He knew that on the one hand, Celestia was trying to not think about the long-ago past… but he knew on the other it hurt Luna to look around a castle half-familiar to her and see that every tracing and trapping of the far-flung past she had been a part of had been removed. In fact, there were more monuments testifying to Nightmare Moon than there were to Princess Luna.

No longer did the bright light, coming from glowing crystals and eternally-burning torches, seem so beautiful… the day-like radiance that lit these populated areas of the immense castle only made it all the clearer how distasteful and distrustful many of the ponies here were of Luna as they shied away from the two. But right now, Scrivy and Luna were in their own little world: they had one another, and that was all that mattered. "Then go ahead, fair Scrivener Blooms. Tell your story."

"Only if you don't plan to interrupt me again two lines in." Scrivy gave her an amused look, and Luna nodded, still smiling but her eyes not only curious, but calm and serious. Despite how casual Scrivener could take most things, the fact that such a pony of such high standing actually had such interests in him sometimes made him feel awkward… more awkward than even when Celestia asked him her curious questions.

Then Scrivy shook his head a bit, clearing it with a bit of an embarrassed blush before he gazed ahead as they passed through a wide foyer, calmly beginning: "As you know, I'm from North Neigh. Famous for two things… being very cold, and being rather… hostile, shall we say. Those Spartans around Canterlot make me feel right at home."

Luna smiled a little at this as they passed another pair of guards that paid them no heed, only looking straight ahead, tall and intimidating… and then Scrivy continued quietly: "The Blooms family was fairly well-known. Merchants, florists, and the like…" He paused, then glanced over at her awkwardly, silent as a several ponies in fine dress and saddle walked past, before finally saying: "They were unicorns."

Now Luna looked over at him with surprise, tilting her head, and Scrivy smiled a little. "And yet I'm an earth pony, yes, born without a horn. They say we all have the same origin though, correct? And I know it's been known to happen now and then… a Pegasus born without wings, able to walk on the clouds but never to fly… a unicorn without a horn, never able to use magic. My parents were… a little less than thrilled."

Luna nodded slowly, studying Scrivener silently as they walked into the immense dining hall, heading automatically to the table they called their own: while many of the other tables were occupied by off-duty guards, servants, and a few nobles that were sampling the food from the kitchen, the tables in the far corner – where the light didn't touch as much, where there was always a pall of shadows from the curvature of the ceiling above – were usually left unoccupied. As they moved, Scrivener continued: "As you know, there's always been certain… equality issues we usually try to brush past between our different kin. The further away from the center of Equestria you go, the worse these issues get, especially in the borderlands… borderlands that are probably fairly similar to how they were even before you were exiled, Princess Luna."

Scrivy smiled a little at her, but it was clear his focus was somewhere else as he continued quietly, eyes flickering with memories that refused to fade: "Even untrained, most unicorns can still use magic to some extent, letting them safely and easily do jobs that would be difficult, even dangerous, to an earth pony or even a Pegasus. A Pegasus Pony, meanwhile, can at least fly, often reaching great speeds, and to them the skies are often safer than the earth. But an earth pony, well. We sit deep on the lowest tier, and my family made sure I knew that.

"I was treated as a servant, essentially. In my free time, I wrote little stories and poetry, to vent my frustration and sadness, and to try and escape the world I was growing up in." Scrivy glanced over at Luna as they sat down in front of their preferred, pockmarked table, and Luna held a hoof up towards a servant in the distance, who almost jumped at the sight of them before nodding and hurrying off to fetch food for the two. "One day while I was in the shop, a pony came in to buy some flowers for his wife's birthday. My parents had me carry the flowers out to his carriage and while I was loading them, I dropped my notebook. It fell open, and by the time I realized it was missing, the male had picked it up and was reading it.

"Of course, I was a little angry. I'm… protective of my work." Scrivener smiled a little at Luna, who nodded after a moment, looking at him with quiet entertainment. "But then he asked me if I could write a poem for his wife, and it shocked me so much I forgot to be mad at him. I said I'd try if he really wanted me to, and I jotted something down – something awful and romantic – and gave it to him… the next day, he came back, came back specifically to see me. To thank me and to tell me he had a brother involved in the publishing business in Trotronto who might be interested if I had more work to show him.

"Now that was the last place I wanted to go, but I realized that I did want to be a writer, dammit… and when I realized that, when I said I wanted that, my cutie mark appeared. My emblem…" Scrivy stopped, then he looked over at Luna with a smile. "Not that anything worked out very well, but that's a story for another time, Luna."

Luna nodded, and then she shook her head slowly, saying softly: "A sad story, Scrivener Blooms… but in a way, I'm glad 'tis so. For were it happy, perhaps thee would not be here… and I would surely be less for lack of thou."

"Aren't you going to go back to saying 'you' sometime soon? Your sister will get on my case again if she thinks I'm letting you slip back into your old speech habits when we're supposed to be bringing you up to speed." Scrivy said softly, but he looked truly touched, and Luna smiled warmly at him as she nodded after a moment.

"'Tis difficult, but I shall try. Besides, thou… I mean, you… have been teaching me far more important things than how to speak more akin to the ponies of today." Luna replied gently, and then she glanced up as two servants approached, both looking a little nervous as they carried heavy silver platters upon their backs, and then they carefully reached back to grip the leather-wrapped handles of each in their teeth and lift them forwards to place them upon the table in front of Luna and Scrivener.

Then the two equines hurried off, and Luna half-glared after them as she muttered: "Funny. In Ponyville they liked it when I scared them. Here, the ponies seem to fear me no matter what I do."

"Well, either they don't know you enough yet or know you too well, Luna." Scrivy replied dryly, looking down at the lettuce and hay in front of him, and Luna gave him a dry look before he asked moodily: "You ever notice how when we eat in your room, we get five star meals, and when we eat out here, they seem to give us whatever's left over in the kitchens?"

"I would argue with thee… I mean, you, Scrivener Blooms, but as this happens every single time we come to eat here, I fear you may for once be correct." Luna replied morbidly, poking at her hay with a hoof, and then she grimaced a little. "I swear that mine just moved of its own accord. I demand that in thy… your capacity as servant you sample my food first, 'lest it be alive."

"Oh, your legendary bravery clearly shows, Princess Luna." Scrivy replied drolly, and then he sighed and leaned down with a grumble, sniffing at the hay and lettuce and muttering: "Can't you just magic this into a cake or something?"

Luna scoffed at this, retorting: "I am no show-pony here for your entertainment, Scrivener Blooms. Besides, as you have no doubt noticed, my magic best works for things that dwell in darkness. So unless you wish to feast upon brambles and moss and poisonous flowers, we are better off eating what lay before us. Once, of course, you ensure that nothing nests within."

Scrivener grumbled a bit, then hesitantly took a bite of the hay… and he chewed thoughtfully as he sat back, looking nervously down at the plate before grunting and nodding, swallowing after a moment. "Well, it's a step above what they feed the prisoners, at least. I guess us outcasts are worth more than… I mean, I'm sorry, Princess."

But Luna only glanced at him with a bit of a smile, cocking her head and saying dryly: "Oh no, Scrivener Blooms, I was far too blinded by the obvious swarms of doting subjects to realize all this time I've been less than loved by the ponies of Equestria. Truly shocking."

Scrivener only looked at her for a few moments, and then he shook his head and muttered: "Please do me a favor and tell Princess Celestia you learned sarcasm from Twilight Sparkle, and not from me. She'll go easier on her. Although I hope not too much easier… even though sick little Twilight would probably enjoy a good-"

"I still believe that thou art fond of her." Luna replied mildly, leaning down and taking a bite of her food, and Scrivener grumbled under his breath as she chewed thoughtfully before grimacing a bit as she swallowed. "We must ensure that there is better fare prepared during the visit. I wish to make a positive impression… admittedly, 'twas only Twilight Sparkle whom I was able to confer with upon Nightmare Night."

She halted, then fell quiet, looking down… and the two ate in silence for a few minutes before Luna finally looked up with a sigh, her eyes roving over the now-nearly-empty dining hall as she murmured: "Precious few ponies seem to appreciate the night, Scrivener Blooms. I hold myself accountable and responsible for events that did transpire in the past, but… the way they look at me. It reminds me not only that some sins cannot be forgiven, but also that even in the past, before I became… Nightmare Moon… they never liked me. When I walked among them, they feared me; when I stood beside my sister, they saw only one pony, one ruler… and I was merely her black, dark shadow…"

Luna sighed a little… and then she glanced towards Scrivener as he gazed at her with quiet sympathy before she smiled a little, their eyes meeting as she asked quietly: "I have asked thee this before, but why does thou not fear me? I mean… why do you not… recoil from me? Even now, my mind thinks of what occurred in Ponyville with great joy and also great fear: the more and more I pick it apart, the more I fear that I was a… like a carnival trick, like a beast enchained and-"

"Now stop, Princess, you get one brooding moment every hour. I can't keep up with all this at once." Scrivy interrupted gently, and Luna rolled her eyes but then looked at him calmly, awaiting his answer, and he sighed and shrugged a bit, glancing up towards the high ceiling. "That's like asking a rock why it's not afraid of the sky, Luna. I just… know you're not going to hurt me. Well. You're not going to maim me, I mean, even if you have a bad habit of practicing your magic on me."

"Oh, silence, Scrivener Blooms." Luna sighed and favored him with a flatly-amused look, one of her hooves pawing lightly at the floor. "Still, all the same… I am touched."

"I'll touch you." Scrivy muttered, and Luna stared at him for a moment before the male winced back a bit… and then he wheezed in relief when the Princess threw her head back and laughed: and as always when she was pleased by something or other, it was loud, clear, ringing through the hall as if she didn't care who heard… and it made Scrivener smile, both at her joy and because she wasn't going to blast him with lightning for letting his mouth run before his brain could process it again.

Luna's laughs finally faded as they stood side-by-side at the table… and then she looked up with embarrassment as a calm, collected voice called gently: "I'm glad to see you so happy, little sister."

The dark-coated female blushed a bit, ephemeral mane swaying around her as she looked up as Celestia approached, standing on the other side of the table with a soft smile on her face as she regarded the two. Both ponies nodded to her respectfully, and Celesta regarded them for a moment before she said gently: "Princess Luna, I need to speak with you alone. Will you please accompany me to a more private setting? And Scrivener Blooms, I need you to do some research for me in the Royal Library, the Chief Librarian will tell you more."

Scrivener looked hesitant, but Luna nodded after a moment, nudging him quietly under the table with her hoof, and Scrivy gave a sigh before saying mildly: "Your wish is my command, Princess Celestia. Although I'm a poet, not a researcher…"

"Yes, but I require ponies I can trust for this work." Celestia replied in a quiet voice, and Scrivy looked up with a curious frown before she smiled and motioned gently with one broad ivory wing away from the table. "Go now, all your questions will be answered in time."

Scrivener nodded after a moment, and then he turned and left the table, glancing back once to see the two sisters watching him, still on either side of the table, both similar and opposed… and then he sighed a bit, turning his attention forwards and muttering: "Yeah, this is a good sign, really."

Luna, meanwhile, finally looked back at her sister, and Celestia slowly met her gaze as she straightened, her rainbow, ephemeral mane flowing around her as she said quietly: "Please accompany me outside, my little sister. I believe now that it is time that I discuss things with you I was… at first hesitant to speak of."

The female nodded slowly, and Celestia turned and headed towards the far end of the dining room, taking long, graceful strides towards a set of double doors leading to an outer, enclosed terrace. Luna hurried around the table to catch up to her, feeling a strange chill roll down her spine as she said nervously: "Sister, what is it? Thou seems somewhat… distracted. Usually thou art so… together."

"I shall explain all I can in time, Luna… for now, let me gather my thoughts and let us try and find a little privacy." Celestia replied quietly, and Luna nodded nervously after a moment, frowning a bit as the ivory equine smiled faintly, her amethyst eyes strange and clouded. "I know what this must seem like. Keeping you purposefully in the dark so often, not telling you everything that's going on… but I do truly have your best interests at heart, my little sister. I do not fear you, or fear what you will become given the chance. I fear _for_ you… I cannot imagine how difficult going through this is for you."

Luna glanced away awkwardly, not exactly keen on discussing this subject with her sister with how bitter she could become… something else that Celestia had trouble understanding, like she had control over it. But a moment later, Celestia changed the subject to something that was almost more awkward as they continued across the wide dining hall, asking curiously: "You and Scrivener Blooms… you are close, are you not?"

"Celestia, I know what you're thinking, and we're really just friends, really!" Luna said embarrassedly, looking ahead with a wince and muttering: "He's my first friend in… a thousand years, and-"

"I did not mean to accuse you of anything, little sister." Celestia smiled a little now, glancing with amusement over at the embarrassed equine as they passed through the double doors and into the crisp night air, hooves quietly tapping along the stone tiles of the secluded veranda. "But either way… I am glad for it, Luna."

The smaller pony only remained silent as Celestia quietly walked towards the edge of the terrace, looking out over the wide stone railings and up towards the moon high above, and Luna hesitantly joined her side after a moment, fidgeting a bit but doing her best to remain silent before Celestia began to speak, slowly and quietly: "I know you dislike that I have kept you from fully exercising your powers over this last long while. I know you have many questions I have not answered… many concerns, little sister, that you do not voice but I feel clearly. I keep you safe for both our sakes, though, even though I admit… there is more selfishness on my side than I like to admit. You are brave and proud, little Luna… while I have more and more guided our people towards a peacefulness you once described as 'slovenly.'"

"I did not mean it in such a way, Celestia, thou knows this as much as I do." Luna retorted, but she seemed more embarrassed and hurt than angry… but this was soothed by a calm glance from the larger female.

"It does not matter who was wrong or right, though, Luna, or what my reasons were for keeping certain things from you. I now find myself in an awkward position…" Celestia halted, looking down quietly over the edge of the railing, and then she sighed and shook her head, rainbow mane rippling around her. "I must ask you to do something for me, Luna. I don't like that I must…but I can think of no other who can. Not even Twilight Sparkle and her friends would be capable of this task… and Equestria has grown more and more dependant and worshipful of my presence. I say this not with pride and joy, not to mock you, little sister… but instead with envy for you, believe it or not.

"Once upon a time, you and I were adventurers, warriors of a land under siege by vile forces, not chained down in one place but wandering around our country, setting wrongs right." Celestia murmured, gazing up at the starlight… and for the first time in Luna's eyes, her big sister seemed… old. Tired… perhaps even regretful. "You and I and mighty Sleipnir, who lays long dead in the mountains now… I miss our brother. I truly do."

"I do as well, Celestia… I do as well." Luna murmured, looking away silently for a moment, and then she shook her head a bit before glancing towards her sister, asking quietly: "What is it on thy mind, though? Thou art avoiding the subject."

Celestia nodded, and then she gazed up towards the stars, saying softly: "As you know, neither of us can connect any longer to the Elements of Harmony. You, because you have been touched by… something darker than darkness. Myself, because in anger, I used the elements to lash out at you. Luna, I have defended my actions for long enough… and I have to admit to you now that what I did was wrong. The elements burnt away the impurities that had fostered inside you and brought you back because Twilight Sparkle bore you no malice in her heart. She acted out of necessity, recognizing the strength of the elements, putting value in all else… while when I acted so many years ago, I tried to manifest all six elements myself through sheer force of will, and used them to hurt someone I cared for very much.

"I know we both remember it well: a prolonged battle, and one final blast that left you wounded and broken. Even then, I felt my connection with the elements fading rapidly… and instead of trying to convince you otherwise, instead of forgiving you, instead of trying to help you, I used the last reserves of the elements to seal you into the moon." Celestia lowered her head, clenching her eyes shut as she dug her hooves against the ground and whispered: "My people think I am so benevolent. Under my rule for a thousand years they have forgotten the people we used to be, sister… I am so sorry for that. I am so sorry that they do not know the truth, and do not care to listen. That they do not understand Nightmare Moon was not a monster, only the end result of a series of bad choices made not only by you, but by myself… just as they do not understand I am not as perfect as they make me out to be."

Luna remained silent, looking up at her sister as the larger equine's amethyst eyes turned to her, the two gazing at each other silently… and then Celestia lowered her head forwards with a quiet sigh, murmuring: "Twilight Sparkle is a very powerful unicorn, and possesses the ability to become a strong and virtuous leader. But she and her friends are not as… protected as I thought they would be. Even with the Elements of Harmony absent, they should have been able to resist Discord's mockery and corruption, and yet they did not. I fear that the Elements of Harmony, after all their years left in our broken home, have lost much of their power… power that must be regained over time."

"They are also young ponies, Celestia… not children, but not entirely adults, either, still full of dreams and hopes, in an awkward phase of maturing-immaturity." Luna replied softly, nudging her sister quietly with her side, and Celestia looked strangely surprised at the contact, as if physical touch was something the held-above-all Princess of the Sun had all-but-forgotten. "Discord is a master of deceit and mischief. We know not how old he truly is, only that his purpose is to spread the chaos he takes such enjoyment in. And perhaps it is not my place to judge, sister, but would it not be better to banish him away from this world rather than leave him frozen in stone?"

"Discord and his punishment is not the subject at hand, Luna, we can discuss this later." Celestia replied quietly, and her voice was tactful, but her eyes took on a cooler glint for a moment that told Luna clearly it was not a subject she wished to talk about, making the Princess of the Night wince back a little. A moment later, Celestia continued quietly, as if her younger sister had not spoken: "The Elements are weakened. I can no longer travel as easily throughout the kingdom to settle disputes and investigate… certain matters. We have few of the old ways and old weapons… much has changed these last thousand years, and our people are peaceful, unicorns no longer trained as battle mages, the only Pegasus ponies taught to fight the knights and soldiers of Canterlot and precious few other places.

"And yet, not all is well in this world. Many of the greatest threats to Equestria slumber or lay dormant or defeated, but there will always be others to rise up in their place and threaten our land… and no guarantee that old foes will not awaken, as Discord demonstrated all too clearly. Imagine, little sister, if Fenrir awoke tomorrow… what would we do against such a threat?"

Luna shuddered at this thought, looking away with a grimace and closing her eyes at the name of the monstrosity that Sleipnir had died fighting in the dark mountains, giving his own life to seal the beast away beneath an avalanche of rock and shale and ice… and then she murmured quietly: "Yes, sister, I see thy point… yet I do not claim to understand what thy is reaching for."

Celestia turned towards Luna, their eyes locking as the two looked at each other, and for a long time, the larger female hesitated… and then finally, she bowed her head forwards, saying quietly: "My sister, Luna… we do have tools and shields at our disposal… but nothing so great as the artifacts we once gathered from across Equestria and locked away in the vaults beneath our ancient home. Twilight Sparkle found the Elements of Harmony in the ruins of that castle, but that was only one of many treasures that may still be there, hidden deep inside the Everfree Forest. It pains me to ask this of you, little sister… but I need you to go there for me, to delve deep into the vaults, and retrieve for me several ancient artifacts that can be used to ensure our homeland continues to be protected."

"Sister, I… thou asks much of me. 'Tis not… it is not a place I am eager to return to." Luna lowered her head a bit, flushing faintly as she looked away with a wince… but then Celestia reached out and silently rested a hoof against her shoulder, and the female sighed a little, closing her eyes and mumbling: "Thou must at least answer why it must be me, of all ponies, whom you wish to go upon this… this mission, of sorts…"

"Because the vaults are sealed in such a way that only you or I can open them, and I cannot leave Canterlot… and because I know that where all others would fail, you will succeed." Celestia said gently, and Luna looked up with a surprised blush at this, barely able to believe what she had just heard. "I fear that… dark things have taken up residence in the deeper levels of our old homes, things that even a thousand years ago I thought I heard whispering in the walls after… we fought… and I do not want to pit Twilight Sparkle and her friends against such corruption when the Elements of Harmony are of unknown strength and ability.

"But you, Luna, you were cleansed through-and-through… I have faith that if anyone can resist the allure of the nether-realm, it is you." Celestia said quietly, meeting her eyes… and Luna fidgeted nervously, shuffling her hooves and flapping her wings once as she looked with almost-fear up at her sister. "And of course I do not ask that you leave tomorrow, nor even in a week's time. I shall give you more than a month to prepare for what lay ahead… and I shall aid you in training in the old ways. In more than simply adjusting… we shall study the arts we once did years and years ago."

"But why not simply teleport there, Celestia, raid the vaults, and return? For thou, it would be a simple task… thy powers are vast and great, and thou seem pure as the driven snow even after all these years that have passed." Luna replied quietly, looking up at her sister… and Celestia smiled sadly, closing her eyes and shaking her head slowly.

"No, Luna. There is a difference between order and purity, between pride and confidence. Even you seem to have fallen under the illusion I am infallible… but I am not." Celestia's violet eyes opened, looking quietly down at her sister. "I am less the adventurer that I once was by your side, dearest little sister… now the role I play is that of ruler and advisor to the people of Equestria. I'm Celestia the Princess now, no longer Celestia the Dragon Slayer."

"And yet once upon the time thou wert both." Luna said softly, and Celestia laughed a little as she dropped her head forwards, looking rueful and amused. "I admit I am both… flattered and… in a part of me that still may yet be scarred, a little hurt. It… is difficult to put into words, but I feel like… I shall always remain past-Luna to thee, while thou art now in the future, and I am… left behind."

She lowered her head quietly… and then Celestia stepped forwards, silently leaning her neck along the back of Luna's, half-embracing her as she slipped closer. "I understand it isn't fair, Luna. I understand that at times I may patronize you, and be overprotective. And if there was any other way, believe me, I would take it. But there isn't… and we cannot risk leaving Equestria unprotected. Our people have forgotten about the wars and hatred and strife that once ravaged this land… but I know it still lurks. It is our job to defend our home… it is our job to keep these ponies safe."

Luna sighed quietly as she rested against her sister's body, eyes closed tightly, feeling fears and worries tickling through her mind before she nuzzled silently against her rainbow mane, whispering: "Yet I was the one who was corrupted. Who was… tainted. I may even carry that blackness now inside me, and Nightmare Moon may never truly be gone from this world…"

"Shh now, Luna. I have already placed much weight upon you, I know, and you need time to think about this, to calm… all I want you to understand is that I have faith in you." Celestia leaned back a bit, quietly kissing her younger sister's forehead, and Luna smiled faintly as her eyes roved upwards silently, violet and deep cyan irises meeting. "I give you this task not because I do not wish to do it myself… because I cannot accomplish it myself, but I believe that you can. I have never forgotten that of the three of us, you were always the sharpest fighter, Luna, in arts almost lost now, that are only ever seen in the most rare of competitions."

"Yes, and warriors have no place now, except in tournaments fought with toys and to stand around Canterlot, looking intimidating." Luna rolled her eyes with a mutter, and Celestia smiled despite herself before she shook her head slowly. "I am a relic of a past they do not wish to remember, sister. It will never change…"

"But perhaps this will change everything." Celestia replied softly, and Luna looked up with a slight frown, tilting her head before the larger female stepped back a bit so she could better gaze down into her sister's eyes, rainbow mane seeming to glow with its own quiet radiance as the stars twinkled in the sky above. "You will be acting in the interests of Equestria, under my direction, perhaps, but of your own free will, and going forth to bring artifacts of great power and significance from our ancient home here to Canterlot. You will be doing a great service to us all, on what some will see as an adventure from the old days of Equestria, before we became used to peace and were able to settle into our comfortable villages and cities.

"It would be like the stories of old with new life breathed into them, Luna. And all would owe you a great debt." Celestia continued quietly, gazing up towards the moon above before she smiled a little, saying softly: "And it would make for a good test too, don't you agree? I am sure the Everfree Forest will be of little threat to you… and I shall not hesitate to send Twilight Sparkle and other ponies I can trust to help you if serious dangers should arise. We have much to plan, little sister, but plenty of time to prepare… and I promise you, Luna, that if you accomplish this mission without any serious setbacks, I'll allow you to resume your post of moving the moon across the sky and give you more freedom to do as you please around the castle. I'll… do my best to stop mothering you all the time, as I believe you refer to it as."

Luna blushed a bit, glancing down embarrassedly as she muttered: "I do wish that thee would cease thy spying upon myself and Scrivener Blooms… but… very well. I must think about this, but sister, I do already have one request; if I am to undertake this journey… I wish to be accompanied by Scrivener Blooms, should he agree."

Celestia looked surprised at this, frowning slightly as she leaned down as if to study her sister, but Luna only continued to look calmly back up, meeting her eyes fearlessly despite the want to fidget and blush. Finally, after almost a minute had passed, Celestia said slowly: "I thought you said you two were only friends…"

"And it is exactly upon such an occasion as a journey of this undertaking that I will need a friend most." Luna replied firmly, and then she lowered her head a bit and said quietly: "I will need someone whom I can trust with me. And with Scrivener Blooms and his pet by mine side, I shall be able to stay in easy communication with thee, big sister. He will be able to help me keep watch, and it would… ease my soul if I had someone with me."

Luna glanced awkwardly away as Celestia looked down at her thoughtfully, and then she finally nodded slowly, saying quietly: "Very well, Luna. If Scrivener Blooms agrees… he shall accompany you on this journey."

"But pray tell, Celestia, what do I seek?" Luna asked curiously, glancing up at her sister, but Celestia only smiled and shook her head, turning away and walking back towards the open doors leading into the castle.

"We've spoken enough on the subject for one night, Luna. Take tonight off, discuss this with Scrivener Blooms, and prepare for the arrival of Twilight Sparkle and her friends. There is much to do, but we have plenty of time." Celestia paused, glancing over her shoulder as she stood for a moment bathed in the light flowing out of the double doors, and then she simply nodded to her little sister before turning to walk into the castle, leaving Luna standing alone in darkness lit by stars and ivory moon above as she stared after her sister, features etched with uncertainty as a string of apprehension whispered through her heart and soul.


	3. Chapter 3

Moonrise: Waxing Crescent, Waxing Friends

~BlackRoseRaven 

"I dislike this." Luna muttered, frowning as she paced slowly back and forth, her hooves quietly tapping against the cement floor as Scrivener Blooms sat in front of the desk and watched her, nonplussed. "Celestia still is not telling me everything. I sense something deeper is amiss than she has spoken of. I sense there are other reasons she does not wish to venture herself to our home castle, and I sense there is another reason why she does not wish to send Twilight Sparkle instead of me."

Scrivener shrugged a bit at this, leaning on the desk with a bit of a shrug. "Personally, I'm not exactly thrilled you decided that of all ponies, you had to drag me along on this escapade-"

"Well, Scrivener Blooms, a bard is always required for any epic journey. Someone must be there to record my incredible feats of strength and prowess, 'lest otherwise they be lost and the world never know what marvels I have performed." Luna said comfortably, smiling slightly over at him with a wink of one of her dark eyes, and Scrivy groaned as he dropped his head back… but at the same time, he was admittedly glad to see it.

Much like the night sky, Luna's moods could change in a flickering moment… although with her personality, it meant she usually varied between extremes of seriousness and mischievousness. And admittedly, Scrivy enjoyed it to a point: bitter, sad, and angry as she could get at times, Luna wasn't the kind of pony who sat down and cried over spilled oats. She would sometimes be moody, or sulky, or rant for a little while… but then she always picked herself up and forced herself forwards.

It was admirable, albeit difficult to follow and make sense of sometimes… but for now, Scrivener just tried to roll with it, saying sourly: "Well, little miss Warrior Princess, I hate to tell you this but I'm not a warrior. I'm a poet. I could write a poem about an epic battle but I doubt I could actually take part in one myself."

"We do not march to war, Scrivy, we march only into the Everfree Forest and to the castle ruins therein, shall be only a short journey during which I shall protect thee from anything foolish enough to lay attack against us." Luna replied mildly, shaking her head quickly and continuing musingly: "Nay, 'tis not that which worries me. I am not fond of the idea of entering the place where I became Nightmare Moon, and where I was also defeated as Nightmare Moon… but I am far more concerned about that which lay between the words mine sister did speak to me. I fear there is something else that endangers Equestria, something my sister wishes not to speak of. Something slithers here, in the realm of the faded shadows, 'twixt the day and the night, seeking to corrupt, seeking to whisper poison to innocent ears…"

"And here I thought I was the poet." Scrivy remarked dryly, looking over at her mildly, and Luna snorted and gave him a flat look before he simply shrugged a bit. "Luna, I understand your misgivings, I do. But Celestia is so ridiculously overprotective of you some days that you and I both know she wouldn't throw you into unnecessary danger. And she's always been known to play her cards close… she rarely tells anyone anything until they absolutely need to know, and little more than that bare minimum."

"'Tis true, I have not been deaf to her silence." Luna muttered, pawing one hoof against the hard floor of her quarters before she looked up as Scrivy turned towards her, asking mildly: "And yet what she had thee researching… ancient artifacts, nay?"

"Yeah, and archive records. It feels like she is looking for something in particular… but there's just so much that could be down in those vaults that we don't really have a choice but to wait until she's ready to tell us." Scrivy shrugged a bit, shaking his head, and he smiled a little at Luna. "Now come on. We got up early for a reason, right? The sun's barely set and you have some things to do today."

"Yes, yes, I suppose thou art correct… I mean, you… are correct." Luna cleared her throat, shaking her head quickly and muttering: "I only hope to make a good impression. Nightmare Night was a good start, but they treated me and wanted me then only but for my ability to scare. The more I think about it, the more I-"

"Worry, yes, Luna. I know." Scrivy said mildly, walking towards her with a sigh, and then he firmly bumped against her, making the tall female pony grimace a little. "Don't worry, though, no matter how bad an impression you make, I'll make a worse one. And if it's all relative, then that means when they remember this trip, they'll think of nasty little Scrivener and gentle if awkward Luna. You know, as long as you keep that temper of yours in check."

"Oh, quiet, Scrivener Blooms. Go put on thy royal vestments." Luna ordered flatly, and Scrivy groaned and rolled his eyes before Luna raised her head proudly, her black tiara and peytral both gleaming. "I still respect our traditions, Scrivener Blooms, and more importantly, thou have spent all too long out of thine uniform. If thee wishes to accompany me, thou shalt wear the symbol of your import."

"Look at me, I'm Luna, I talk funny." Scrivy half-stood on his hind legs, flailing his front hooves around, and Luna favored him with a sour look before her horn glowed: a moment later, the door snapped open before Scrivener was lifted into the air, the male yelping before she simply flicked her head and sent the equine flying out of the room to crash into the hall outside with a loud yelp.

His eyes rolled in his head as he lay in a sprawl upon the floor, and then he grimaced a little as Luna appeared in the doorway with an amused smile, glaring up at her from his position on the ground as he muttered: "Temper temper, like we just discussed, Princess."

Luna, however, only smiled at him, leaning down and saying sweetly: "'Twas me keeping my temper, Scrivener Blooms. Wouldst thou like to see what occurs when I do lose it?"

"I'm. Going to go put my silly clothes on now." Scrivy quickly picked himself up with a grunt, then he hurried towards the door down the hall leading into his own room, and Luna laughed and shook her head. She waited for a moment, fidgeting a little on the spot… and then she quietly paced forwards, her hoofs barely making a sound against the cement of the hallway as she leaned silently towards the ajar door and carefully, quietly gazed into Scrivener's room.

It was messy and neat at the same time: on shelves and wheeled-racks, scrolls, books, and sheets of parchment were shoved into crude categories and stacked dangerously high, and a dresser and small bed rested against the back of the room: the top of the former was covered in quills and other assorted odds and ends, and the latter had obviously never been made and was rarely used, blankets laying in a disheveled mess.

Scrivener, meanwhile, was grumbling as he forced himself into a gray half-coat with Luna's crescent moon symbol over the back and the shoulders… and Luna smiled a little before she quietly lowered her head through the door, and the coat glowed blue as it yanked itself backwards over Scrivener's head, almost dislodging his glasses as the wrinkles smoothed out through the simple clothing before settling. Scrivener fidgeted for a moment, then he turned around and gazed dryly at Luna, who smiled awkwardly as her head peered through the door at him. "Thank you, Princess, but you are aware it's rude to spy on a pony while he's changing, yes?"

"Well, we're different." Luna said finally, and then she glanced curiously towards the bed as the blankets stirred before the small, skeletal pseudodragon stuck its head up curiously, blue flames glowing in its sockets as she smiled a little. "Will thou be accompanying us, little Samael?"

"Sammy might scare the other ponies just a little bit right now. He can join us later." Scrivy replied gently, and Sammy chirped after a moment at this as if in agreement before snuggling his little skeletal form back beneath the blankets, and Scrivy smiled a bit at the bed before his eyes roved towards the Princess of the Night, who gazed with soft affection towards the skeletal little beast. "Shouldn't we be going?"

"Yes, yes, rush me not, Scrivener Blooms. All things in good time, and I am sure that Twilight Sparkle and her friends have already enjoyed an audience with my sister Celestia." Luna made a bit of a face, shaking her head and adding distastefully: "Sometimes I feel like only the follow-up act, have I ever confessed this?"

"Often." Scrivy smiled a bit, however, approaching Luna and nudging her gently. "Come on, though, let's show them the main course is better than the opening act. Plus I'm eager to rub my dignified position in Twilight's face."

Luna rolled her eyes at this, muttering something, but the two fell into step beside each other as they strode down the stone hall, the female grimacing a little bit as she held her head high and proud even as anxieties clearly showed through in the way she fidgeted a little, then finally mumbled: "What if they don't like me, Scrivener? What if again it comes down to 'Luna scare us,' 'Luna do tricks for us,' 'Luna, tell us all about being Nightmare Moon.'"

Scrivener shrugged a bit, saying quietly: "We all have worries, Luna, especially when we're trying to make a good impression on people. Yours are a little larger and more valid than mine, but at the end of the day the only thing either of us can do is push forwards, and hope for the best, and deal with things as they come. But the fact they chose to make the journey here to Canterlot in the first place is a good start and a good sign, isn't it?"

"Perhaps, but the lure in that case may have been mighty Canterlot itself, and not the terrible Nightmare Moon." Luna grumbled pessimistically, and Scrivener rolled his eyes before bumping against her lightly as they passed out of the darker halls and into the busy foyer, the castle alive with life so early in the evening and making both ponies grimace a little. "I'm not sure whether I liked it more when they all bowed to me and parted ways for me out of fear, or as things are now, with them all doing their best to ignore me and hurry away from me."

Scrivener shrugged a bit, and the two walked quietly forwards across the hall, Luna's mane and tail of ethereal starlight flickering silently, floating backwards as if blown by a gentle wind as they carefully made their way towards the dining hall. They passed in silence, ignoring the conversation and other ponies around them, and then Luna frowned a bit and looked up as she saw a familiar shape heading out onto the terrace, her eyes filling with both anticipation and nervousness. "'Twas Twilight Sparkle, I am sure of it! Perhaps she and her friends have only just now sat down to dine… I am not certain it would be proper to impose upon them…"

"You invited them here, you have to see them eventually." Scrivener pointed out, and Luna sighed and grumbled a bit even as she nodded hesitantly, before making a face as the earth pony began to walk forwards, saying clearly over his shoulder: "But by all means, don't introduce yourself. I'll just go say hello to Twilight Sparkle and friends myself."

"Oh, I loathe thee at times." Luna grumbled, but she quickly strode forwards, catching up with the smaller pony and looking down at him with exasperation. "Thou can be as wicked as Celestia, I'll have thee know."

"Low blow, Luna. Low blow." Scrivener replied dryly, and Luna grumbled and shook her head briskly, her starry mane whishing around her for a moment before settling as they stepped out through the wide doors and onto the terrace, the six gathered ponies looking up from around the table as Scrivener said clearly: "Greetings, guests from Ponyville. And a special hello to you, Twilight Sparkle. Such a rare treat to see you out and about instead of studying… I see you're still finding the time to dye your mane, though."

The unicorn with deep violet eyes and a coat that was several shades lighter than her irises immediately looked up from the table and made a face as if she'd bitten into a lemon, her dark, neatly-brushed mane swaying around her, the streaks of pink and purple through the otherwise deep blue-purple almost seeming to glow in the deep night. Her tail was styled similarly, long and straight and with two more lines of color, one pink, one brighter purple, and upon her haunch was a pink, six-pointed star surrounded by motes of white.

"Scrivener Blooms, I was just telling my friends about you." she said sourly, and then she winced when a bright pink pony leapt up onto the table with a loud squeal, a bright smile on her face as she leaned forwards in a way that seemed to defy gravity, her messy, bubblegum-colored mane and tail flicking as her large blue eyes gleamed brightly and her small hooves beat eagerly against the table.

"Wow, wow, wow oh wow, look everybody! Twilight really did have friends before she came to Ponyville!" she exclaimed, and Twilight and Scrivener looked at each other for a moment, then both of them threw their heads back and laughed as the bright pink pony tilted her head curiously and twisted around to gaze at Twilight, her cutie mark of blue and yellow balloons seeming to sway with her movements. "What, what's so funny? Oh, I know what's funny! There was this pony and he walked into a bar, and-and-and-"

"Slow down, Pinkie Pie, please, we are in the presence of royalty and obvious refinement." spoke another, a unicorn with a beautiful ivory form and an elegantly-styled deep purple mane and tail, both with a matching, careful corkscrew. Her eyes were like sapphires in delicately-carved marble, and her cutie mark certainly matched her looks: three shimmering diamonds, which she almost proudly displayed as she bowed her head politely towards Scrivy and Luna. "Charmed. My name is Rarity. These are-"

"I'm Rainbow Dash!" called a blue Pegasus pony, leaping up onto the table beside where Pinkie Pie was now giggling away, Twilight glaring daggers up at the two but neither seeming to notice as the Pegasus struck a pose, flicking her mane and tail – rough and rainbow, likely the source of at least one part of her name – and she grinned cheerfully, warm auburn-red eyes glinting, the rainbow lightning-bolt cutie mark coming from a fluffy white cloud upon her haunch almost glowing for a moment. "I'm the fastest, strongest, bestest pony this side of-"

"Slow down, sugar cube, and get down off the table, one pony who can't control her manners is more than enough." another female chastened, leaning up and firmly biting the end of Rainbow's tail to yank her back down to earth, and the Pegasus huffed as the dimpled female smiled, blonde locks spilling from beneath her weathered cowboy hat around her golden features as she said warmly, green eyes bright. "We've already met, Princess, but Mr. Blooms, my name is Applejack."

Three red apples glinted on her haunches as her braided tail flicked, done up in the same style as the ponytail that fell back past one shoulder… and finally, all eyes turned to the last pony, who was quietly half-hiding behind the table, the Pegasus shyly peering over it with an embarrassed flush on her tawny-yellow features. Her large, sensitive sea-green eyes blinked a few times as she tried to hide deeper, and then Pinkie Pie leapt over her and landed behind her, almost shoving the little pony upwards and making her wince, her pink, large mane flopping over her face as her small wings flapped nervously, so nervous that even the cutie mark of three butterflies upon her haunch seemed like it was trying to hide. "This is Fluttershy!"

"Fluttershy, yes, who aided me when I needed to learn to control my voice." Luna said seriously, leaning back a bit… and Scrivener smiled a little at her. She looked confident, imperious even… but that was just one of Luna's many defense mechanisms, as he'd learned. The more serious and intimidating she seemed… the more scared she usually was. "I remember most of thee from Ponyville… and it is a great honor and pleasure that thou have all come to visit me here in Canterlot."

"Oh, it's absolutely divine here, your majesty, well worth taking a day or two off." Rarity smiled as she spoke, nodding before glancing over towards Twilight Sparkle. "And dear Twilight has been so very nice in showing us around… I dare say she knows the layout better than some of its own citizens."

"Well, I did used to live here." Twilight replied with a bit of a smile, then she gazed up as Luna and Scrivener joined them at the table, the two glancing up awkwardly as Pinkie Pie bounced around the table, not trotting so much as hopping in excited circles. Then Scrivy's attention was drawn back to Twilight as she said mildly: "You can't imagine how surprised I was when I found out you were Princess Luna's handmaiden, though. I mean, servant."

Scrivener glowered over at Twilight, and then he replied dryly: "Well, I'm sure it wasn't quite as surprising as when Princess Celestia assigned you to stay in Ponyville. You know, away from Canterlot. From her. From the school. From the royal library."

"I live in a library, thank you, and I'm all too happy to be spending my time with my friends. Besides, I'm learning and researching into the magic of friendship, now… but I wouldn't expect you to know anything about studying, Scrivy." Twilight retorted, and Rainbow Dash giggled behind her hooves as Fluttershy shrank nervously back.

For a few moments, the two glared at each other… and then Luna interjected, before Scrivener could further taunt Twilight: "I must admit that I am interested in this subject, Twilight Sparkle. I wish to know more of this magic of friendship and thy studies… for thou sends mine sister Celestia a letter on her discoveries once a week, does thou not?"

"Technically only when my research has led to a discovery but… I do my best to send one a week, yes." Twilight said awkwardly, blushing faintly, and Luna cocked her head curiously as Scrivy grinned a bit before the unicorn favored him with a dark look. "Figures you would have heard about that."

"Oh please, Twilight, when I'm not doing work for Luna, Celestia has me sorting papers. I get to hear all the juicy gossip." Scrivy replied mildly, and then he winced a bit when Pinkie Pie leaned in out of seemingly nowhere with a bright smile.

"I like juice!" she declared, then she bounced a bit on the spot before leaning in close to Scrivy, staring at him with her large, round eyes and making him wince back a bit. "So how long have you known Twilight for? For a long time? For a long-long time?"

Scrivener leaned slowly away, and Luna looked apprehensively towards Pinkie Pie before she glanced up as Rarity leaned forwards and said warmly: "You know, I just love what you've done with your mane, princess, very gorgeous. I was curious though, Twilight having mentioned something about vaults and adventure… is there really a treasure cache in the Everfree Forest?"

Applejack nudged Rarity firmly with a hoof, clearing her throat as Luna frowned slightly, and then the goldenrod equine asked quickly as Rarity pouted visibly: "What our friend here means, Princess, is that Twilight was telling some legend about how you and Celestia were adventurers or somethin' once upon a time. Now don't get me wrong, Princess Luna, but you and Celestia don't really seem the type."

"Yeah, you gotta be athletic and fast to go on adventures, right?" Rainbow Dash added, nodding fervently as she swung her front hoofs upwards and then winced when she almost knocked over the round table, but Twilight only grimaced, a faint aura irradiating from her horn as the table was steadied by telekinetic force. "Whoops. Sorry."

"'Twas more than a thousand years ago, before Equestria was made the peaceful and fortuitous land that 'tis today." Luna said embarrassedly, shaking her head a bit and brushing this off with an awkward smile. "Even mine sister and I were young once, as thou… I mean, as you and your friends are. And like all young ponies, we craved adventure, and to change the world."

Rainbow Dash laughed at this and nodded, and Scrivener smiled a little as Pinkie Pie bounced back around the table, the male glancing over at Luna and saying softly, despite her faint blush: "Many old mares' stories you hear today come from adventures that Luna was on with her sister and brother. Over a thousand years they've become more whimsical and it's gotten harder to cull the truth from the lies, but the truth is that Luna is still a force to be reckoned with."

"For once I agree with you, Scrivy." Twilight said softly, and the two smiled at each other before the unicorn's eyes roved to Luna, who was looking a little more relaxed now. "I was wondering, Princess, would you like to join us for dinner? Well, I suppose it's probably breakfast for you and Scrivener…"

"Sleeping all day, that's only fun if you get to party all night long!" Pinkie Pie interjected, bouncing merrily around the table before she giggled and skidded to a halt when Twilight gave her a sour look. "Sorry, I'm just so excited! Nothing beats making new friends!"

"Except maybe winning." Rainbow Dash interjected, and Applejack snorted and shook her head, but the Pegasus only favored her with a pompous look. "But you wouldn't know anything about that, huh, Applejack? Not after how many times you've lost to me in every pony competition under the sun."

"Rainbow, all you got goin' for you is speed and wings. Besides, last time I checked, you're the one who lost the last five little games we've played in a row." Applejack replied dryly, and she shook her head slowly, smiling amusedly as Rainbow Dash glowered.

Luna's attention was drawn from Twilight by the two now, however, even as she nodded almost absently before she asked curiously: "Competition? Like the great tournaments?"

"Well… uh… kind of, I guess." Applejack and Rainbow Dash traded uncertain looks, but then Rainbow nodded firmer as Applejack explained: "Me here and Rainbow like to have a little fun now and then together. Nothin' serious, you understand, but we have races and strength contests and every other kind of thing under the sun, help us work off some steam and feel good."

"And nothing feels better than winning and rubbing it in her face how much better I am." Rainbow Dash gloated, and Applejack glared up at her as the Pegasus pony grinned and flapped her wings, hovering easily in the air as she posed again, before wincing and wilting at the glare she earned from Twilight, quickly sinking down to land in front of the table and clear her throat. "But it's all in good fun."

"Do you spar or joust? 'Twas one of my favorite ways to pass time with sister… in the old days, we called it horn foiling." Luna smiled and nodded, looking at the two, and now Rainbow Dash and Applejack gazed awkwardly at each other before Luna laughed and stepped away from the table, a smile on her face… but her eyes twinkling with mischief. "Come, Scrivener Blooms, let us show them what I speak of!"

"Actually, why don't you have Twilight Sparkle help you with this demonstration? She's a unicorn, after all." Scrivy replied with a slight smile, and the Princess of the Night grinned slightly at this in agreement, her eyes brightening as Twilight looked both eager and anxious at the same time.

"Come, Twilight, come. I am eager to see how thy fair at this." Luna said with a smile, stepping backwards as her horn took on a faint blue shimmer, lowering her head forwards as her midnight eyes glowed faintly. "It is a task that requires practice more than it does magical potency, but thy abilities will certainly not hinder thee in learning."

"Yeah, about that, I'm… really more of a book-learning kind of person…" Twilight said awkwardly, wincing and looking back and forth as she hesitantly stepped out around the table, favoring Scrivy with an ill look as he grinned at her before she winced and looked over her shoulder. "Maybe… Rarity? Rainbow Dash, Applejack?"

"Thank you, Twilight, dear, but you know me… I much prefer beauty and grace to fighting and ferocious magic, darling." Rarity answered quickly, leaning back a bit, and then she grimaced when Rainbow Dash bumped into her other side, pouting a bit as she tossed a sour look towards her.

The Pegasus pony was grinning again, looking excitedly over at Luna as she jumped up on her hind legs, throwing a few quick punches with her front hooves. "Yeah, Twilight's nothing but a bookworm! Why don't you and I go a round or two, Princess, I'll show you just what I'm made of, how about that?"

"Now settle down, Rainbow, this has something to do with them unicorn horns. Last time I checked, you ain't no unicorn." Applejack countered, reaching out and slapping Rainbow Dash on the flank, and the Pegasus pony grumbled before both ponies winced backwards in surprise as Pinkie Pie leapt up between them, throwing a foreleg around the shoulders of either female, a cheerful expression on her face and a party hat on her head.

"I have a horn now too!" she exclaimed brightly, bouncing up and down as she hugged Rainbow Dash and Applejack both close, almost throttling the two ponies. "I wanna play after Twilight!"

Twilight looked flatly towards Pinkie Pie, but Luna seemed unperturbed by this, only shaking her head with a slight smile and focusing her attention back on Twilight, feeling a strange thrill run along her spine as she said quietly: "Normally I am hesitant to share, but… sister says I must be more open with others. And perhaps there is no shame in a little showmareship."

"Just the way I feel, Princess." Rainbow Dash said agreeably, and then she winced when Pinkie Pie cheered loudly, making both Applejack and the sky-blue Pegasus pony twitch away. "Pinkie!"

The female giggled and covered her mouth, and then all eyes turned forwards as Luna stood calmly with Twilight only a few feet away, Scrivener Blooms smiling slightly as Luna said kindly: "First, concentrate thy magic into thy horn… and second, prepare thyself. Thy horn is small and thy spirit untested. Thou may earn a scratch or two here."

"W-Wait, Princess!" Twilight babbled, wincing and bringing her hands up… and then, grinning, Luna stepped forwards and swung her horn downwards, making Twilight squeak and scramble quickly backwards. "Wait, what do I do?"

"Step forth, strike!" Luna replied, excitement making her voice raise, almost thundering the order as Twilight squeaked and instead skittered away when Luna stepped towards her. "Seek thine instincts, give in not to fear!"

Twilight yelped as she shook her head wildly, ducking again when Luna continued to press forwards, thrusting her horn teasingly towards the unicorn, and the female winced before wildly swinging forwards with what was more a headbutt that an attempted horn strike, but Luna smiled encouragingly as she easily parried the panicked attack, horn striking against horn and a faint spark of energy flickering through the air. "Fear not, Twilight, thou shalt come to no harm."

Twilight squeaked as she ducked an easy flick of Luna's horn, then her own glowed brightly before she vanished from sight with a loud popping sound in a burst of light, Luna blinking stupidly before she looked over her shoulder to see Twilight reappear with another crackle, half-falling on her front with a wheeze, her eyes rolling in her head as she mumbled: "I don't think this is quite for me, Princess."

"Nonsense, up to thy hooves, Twilight, 'tis an ancient unicorn art I share now with thee and thy friends." Luna grumbled, sounding almost offended, but Scrivy only smiled a little as Twilight groaned and carefully hauled herself up to her hooves to the encouraging cheers of her friends. The male equine could tell how fond Luna was of Twilight… and he smiled a little wider as Twilight apprehensively turned around and the Princess of the Night nodded firmly. "Good. Now, we try again. Space thy hooves apart, anchor thyself, and hold thy head proudly, Twilight Sparkle. Thou art a unicorn, and more so, thou art stronger and wiser than thy years would lay suspect."

Now Twilight blushed a little bit, but Luna only smiled at her, midnight cyan eyes almost glowing as she lowered her head forwards slightly and explained calmly: "Hoof and horn were the first weapons of the first unicorns, used by some to attack, used by others to defend. A weapon's use is determined by the pony who wields it… such weight given in such choices can turn the smallest pony to a tyrant, the largest pony to a coward, the most quiet of ponies to a dedicated protector… or heartless usurper.

"Yet thee and thy friends are pure of heart, trustworthy and genteel… this that I pass down I have faith in that thee shall not abuse, but instead shall treasure and use to protect. Now stand before me, Twilight Sparkle, and ready thyself… our lesson begins!"

Luna's eyes flashed, and she leapt forwards: a mighty, proud pony, for a moment epitomizing everything in the old legends, and Scrivy could feel the awe and excitement at the table as Twilight could do little more than stare, slack-jawed, at the female lunging towards her, horn ablaze with blue, ethereal flames, mane and tail like a trail of stars burning behind her in a vast and beauteous network, hooves faintly glowing beneath their silvered slippers… and then two Royal Guards lunged in front of Twilight, Pegasus ponies armored in gold and with glaring, unforgiving eyes as their wings flapped and they lunged at the Princess.

Luna's eyes widened in surprise, before her eyes flashed white with anger as her wings flapped and propelled her safely backwards as their hooves snapped at the air where she had been a moment before, landing and skidding backwards as she snarled, eyes taking on a faint white shimmer, voice raising in fury: "Thou dares to interrupt and step between your princess and a pupil?"

"By order of the throne, dueling is forbidden. Calm yourself, Princess Luna." one of the guards replied in a cold, almost emotionless voice, the two standing ready, their wings spread, their eyes burning as if they wanted to be given a reason to fight. "Return to your chambers."

"You dare order us, your Princess? We are the throne!" Luna snarled, her eyes glowing brighter as she leaned forwards, her mane and tail seeming to lengthen, the stars in that ephemeral swirl of madness seeming to glow brighter, and Scrivener winced: Twilight Sparkle's friends were in shocked silence behind the table, and the unicorn herself looked horrified… but the guards were only leaning more aggressively forwards, unforgiving, callous soldiers of the sun, warriors of the daylight that were repulsed by the night.

"Wait, let's all just calm down, the Princess was just trying to show me something…" Twilight said awkwardly, walking carefully forwards… and one of the Pegasus ponies simply looked over his shoulder in disgust before bringing a hoof up and kicking Twilight backwards, knocking her sprawling with a grunt of shock as her eyes blinked in dumb surprise.

"We are handling the situation." he said icily… and that was the last word he spoke before Luna snarled and lunged towards the two guards, her eyes glowing almost solid white in fury as Scrivener covered his head with a wince.

A guard leapt forwards, trying to meet her as he began to raise his hooves… and Luna smacked him in the side of his helmeted head with the side of her horn with enough force to rattle his senses, making him half-fall before she brought her hooves up and slammed them both down on top of his head, the pony giving a muffled yell before he crashed face-first into the terrace floor, his hind legs kicking and flopping uselessly in the air as his wings flapped weakly.

The other pony guard winced and immediately tried to leap forwards, attempting to take the aerial advantage over Luna… but with a grin, Luna leapt backwards, her body seeming to dissolve in moments into whirling starlight and shadows that shot upwards in a semi-liquid arc, and the guard had a moment to gape stupidly as this shot past him before Luna reformed directly overtop him, slamming both her hind legs downwards in a savage kick that sent him crashing down to the ground, yelping loudly as he collided with the terrace tile on his stomach before Luna dropped heavily on top of him on all fours, making him howl in pain before he went limp, visibly knocked senseless as the gathered ponies stared in shock.

In a manner of seconds, Luna had easily dispatched the two guards, her eyes still glowing white, her expression cold… and then she frowned a bit and closed her eyes, shaking her head quickly before blushing as she glanced down and carefully stepped off the stupefied Royal Guard before wincing at the sight of the ponies staring at them from inside the dining hall… and then cursing quietly under her breath as she looked to the side and saw Twilight's friends staring in horror, and Twilight herself looking up, stupefied, as Luna hesitantly offered a hoof to her with a deep flush. "I… I fear my temper did overtake me, Twilight Sparkle, I cannot apologize enough, but… I… to see them treat thee so, to interfere between us, 'twas the straw that broke the pony's back and… I mean… Twilight, art thou alright?"

Twilight only looked numbly up at Luna, blinking slowly as if she was having trouble comprehending what was happening, and Scrivener quickly pushed himself away from the table, striding over to Twilight to gently rest a hoof on her shoulder as he leaned down and muttered in her ear as Luna began to visibly falter: "On your hooves, Twilight. Luna, maybe you should close the-"

"What is going on here?" asked a sharp voice, and Scrivener and Luna both winced and looked up as Celestia strode forwards, her eyes sharp and angry as she seemed to fill the entire doorway, the threatening fury that almost emanated off her as she surveyed the scene making her seem like a giantess as she gritted her teeth for a moment, then said coldly: "Luna, come with me. Guards, take these ponies to be examined."

"W-Wait!" Twilight said breathlessly, half-whimpering, half-shouting the words, and Celestia frowned deeply as she turned towards her even as several armored guards walked forwards, carefully trying to stir the beaten-down Pegasi into wakefulness as they lifted them carefully. "Luna was… only trying to protect me, I-"

"Twilight, 'tis alright. 'Tis alright." Luna interrupted gently, a faint smile on her face as she lowered her head forwards, her mane and tail almost wrapping around her own body as she closed her eyes. "I lost my temper, mine sister Celestia. I shall respectfully defer to and accept thy punishment."

Celestia nodded, then held up a hoof when Twilight opened her mouth to speak, looking sharply at the unicorn and saying quietly: "We shall talk more later, Twilight. Scrivener Blooms, please see to the guests' lodgings."

And with that, Celestia turned around, and Luna lowered her head as she silently followed her older sister into the castle as Scrivener gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. The guards filtered out next, carrying the wounded and tired… and then Applejack said quietly: "Mr. Blooms, don't you worry none about us, we can find our way back up to our room… Pinkie, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, why don't we go on up ahead now, and… well… you know."

Scrivener opened his eyes and looked up quietly as Applejack led the others past him, giving him a supportive smile… and Pinkie Pie did the same, even though her mane and tail were drooping slightly.

"I thought it was amazing." Rainbow Dash said firmly, offering a smile… and Scrivener smiled a little in return as the Pegasus walked past, Applejack sighing from ahead. "What? What?"

"It'll be alright, darling, we all make mistakes." Rarity added eloquently, gazing at Scrivy for a moment before she continued onwards… and last came Fluttershy, who blushed a bit and paused in front of Scrivener.

The two looked at each other for a moment, and then she blushed and lowered her head as she said shyly: "I know Princess Luna's really very nice when she wants to be. It was scary… but she must be going through so much…"

"She is. Thank you, Fluttershy. Thank you all, I know Luna will be glad to hear that none of you are angry over what happened." Scrivy said quietly, glancing towards them, and Fluttershy blushed a little, murmuring something embarrassedly before she quietly trotted over to quickly catch up with the group gathered in the doorway. Then Applejack led them onwards, and Scrivy sighed a little, lowering his head… before frowning a bit as he glanced up towards the edge of the terrace.

Twilight Sparkle was sitting silently in front of the railing, her back to him, trembling a bit with her head and ears drooped… and quietly, Scrivener walked over to sit beside her, gazing out at the blackness of the deep valley the terrace overlooked before he turned his eyes towards Twilight… and she slowly looked up, the moonlight making the trails of tears running down her cheeks shimmer as she whispered: "Scrivy, what happened back there? Did… did I make things worse?"

"Now stop that… I think everyone could see how thrilled Luna was in that role of teacher." Scrivener said quietly, glancing over at her and gently patting her shoulder with a hoof, and Twilight smiled a little at him, blushing faintly even as she shivered a little and tears continued to roll down her cheeks. "I'm sure you've seen flashes of it… I know you've seen flashes of it. Luna has a temper… and a duality. Whatever made her Nightmare Moon in the first place, dark shards of it still exist inside her, still poison her actions and thoughts sometimes. And she's still… a little stuck in the past. The past that Equestria has done its best to cover up and hide, the past they don't even teach about in history books."

Twilight nodded a few times, looking down quietly and murmuring: "I… think I understand. But what scared me most was… Princess Celestia's reaction. The way she looked at Luna… I've never seen her so angry. She didn't even wait for an explanation…"

"They're sisters, Twilight. And Celestia wasn't always so gentle and wise… she's more than a thousand years old, and like Luna, she comes from a very different time. The difference is she's had those years to adapt, to change, to develop." He stopped, then hesitated before murmuring, looking away: "Although I think, just like Luna, sometimes she reverts a little."

Twilight sighed a bit, closing her eyes tightly, and then she shook her head and murmured: "And the guards…"

"The guards, the servants of Canterlot… this isn't Ponyville, Twilight, where you get second and third and fourth chances, where people are friendly and open, and there's the embrace of the community. This is the royal court, where nobles decide your reputation for you, where the mage unicorns are the upper class and earth ponies are mostly servants, where you don't always get to make up for even the smallest errors." Scrivener replied bitterly, and Twilight smiled faintly as she looked over at him, the male frowning a bit. "What?"

But she only shook her head for a moment, staying silent… and there was quiet between the two before Twilight carefully rubbed at her face with a hoof, and then she sighed a little, asking quietly: "What's it like, working for the Princess?"

"At first it was a little difficult. It took a long time to earn her trust, among other things, but… now I don't work for her anymore, I'm her friend." Scrivy replied finally, glancing over at Twilight, and Twilight smiled a little at him as she nodded slowly. "We take care of each other. Well, we try to. She's bossy and it's difficult to get her to do anything, and I'm more stubborn than she is."

The violet unicorn laughed a little at this, then she shook her head and said quietly: "But by being her friend I think you're doing a lot for her, Scrivener. Are you… does she ever scare you?"

"A few nights ago she turned her bedding into a giant spider and tried to make it eat me." Scrivy replied mildly, and Twilight blinked slowly at this, staring at him, before the male smiled a bit. "I know, that's not what you meant. No, she doesn't, not anymore. Even when she goes into a full rage about something or other, I only have to imagine how hard this all is for her, and all I want to do is try and make things better for her. I admit she used to, yeah: it would get pretty terrifying to be in the same room as a pony who can be a little overly-fond of expressing her emotions through temper-tantrums often involving lightning flying everywhere. But all you unicorns are so goddamn temperamental at times."

Twilight shook her head with a small smile at this, and then she hesitated before saying quietly: "I heard… that she brought your pet Samael back to life somehow. I'm sorry if it's a sore subject, I know… you're not fond of it…"

"It's okay, Twilight. Sammy's… not exactly alive, not exactly dead." Scrivener said carefully, and then he paused before continuing quietly: "I was mad at her at first, yes. Very, very mad. But I… was just thankful afterwards. It's been years since Sammy died, after all… since one of your classmates accidentally blasted him while I was just trying to walk to work. Only friend I ever had."

"Well, now you have him back, and two other friends, Scrivy." Twilight said quietly, and Scrivener smiled a little at this as she leaned towards him and gently embraced him, resting herself against him for a moment as she closed her eyes and muttered: "Just don't expect me to be nice to you in public."

"Took the words right out of my mouth, Twilight. We can't have anyone knowing we actually get along, after all." Scrivy replied, pushing himself lightly back against her before they pulled apart and smiled at one another, and then he said quietly: "Go and get some sleep. But it would do Luna a world of good to see you in the early morning, before she goes to bed. Will you do me a favor and come by then?"

"Of course. We'll hang around today and tonight, too… Rarity is helping out in one of the dress shops, and the others are enjoying sightseeing. Spike insisted on spending all day showing everyone around, but he tuckered himself out." Twilight glanced up towards the moon overhead, studying its ivory surface before she shook her head slowly. "I hope Luna's okay."

"Luna will make it through, Twilight. She and her sister have their arguments, but… they'll make it through. But come on, let's see you back to your room and you can get some rest. You look like you need it." Scrivy said softly, and Twilight Sparkle smiled a little to him before the two fell into step, walking quietly into the castle: a friendship formed in spite of – or perhaps it was because of – the turmoil of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Moonrise: First Quarter, No Quarter

~BlackRoseRaven

Celestia paced slowly back and forth across the carpet, her eyes cold, the flames in the fireplace behind her seeming to burn hotter in response to her anger as she stormed around the wide den. The carpet beneath was plush and comfortable, the walls were lined with beautiful paintings, there were soft and comfortable pillows and furnishings… and yet the gorgeous living area that would be inviting any other time felt like a prison cell, the walls seeming to loom in, suffocating the smaller pony despite the ceiling that seemed countless feet above.

Luna stood with her head bowed shamefully, her eyes on the floor, only waiting for her big sister to either calm down or finally snap as Celestia's mane flowed around her, the ephemeral rainbow seeming to sizzle with her emotions. Her eyes blazed, her hooves left dents along the floor, her body flexed with her movements… and finally, Celestia came to a halt in front of her little sister, the smaller, deep-blue pony wincing away and flinching despite herself as the larger pony asked sharply: "What happened?"

"I was… merely sparring a little with Twilight. I thought to teach her a little about the lost art of horn foiling, and-" Luna began, and Celestia stomped forwards, glaring down at her and making Luna wilt back at the fury in her eyes.

"Horn foiling? Luna, what were you thinking? Only half a dozen unicorns across Equestria remember that ancient art, us included, and that is how it should remain!" Celestia snapped, glaring challengingly down at her little sister. "That is a relic of the past, and it should stay in the past… unicorns do not need to know any longer how to fight with horn and hoof alone, any more than they need to know the old magic! We are a peaceful, prosperous kingdom!"

"Sister, Twilight Sparkle and her friends are linked to the Elements of Harmony, 'tis my belief that would only do good to teach them methods of self-defense… their very link with the Elements of Harmony makes them targets to forces nefarious and vile, and-" Luna began, and then she winced away when Celestia stomped a hoof down and the flames in the fireplace leapt up for a moment.

"Sister, enough!" Celestia shouted, leaning down and snarling, and Luna winced back even as she felt her own anger beginning to boil inside of her. "The Elements of Harmony are more than enough to protect Twilight Sparkle as it is. She does not need your help. She does not need to learn to fight. She is not a warrior and neither are you any longer. We are Princesses of a peaceful kingdom now, and we shall remain that way, do you understand me?"

Luna rose up, gritting her teeth, her own eyes glowing as she shot back: "Thou cannot decide what I am, Celestia! Thou cannot and thou shall not! Nor can thou decide what the entire nation must and shall be, 'tis foolishness… thou art but the guide and figurehead of Equestria, not its dictator!"

Celestia turned away with a snort of derision, looking into the flames and breathing hard… and then she closed her eyes and visibly slumped forwards as Luna's breaths made her entire body shake, her eyes glowing with her fury before Celestia said quietly: "Luna, a thousand years have passed. We've found harmony and peace, even with the enemies Equestria still has. But nothing has appeared that warrants warmongering, and once the artifacts from the vaults are back in my possession, the ponies of Equestria will be protected from even the mightiest of foes, from even the forces that are older and crueler than us.

"Little sister, my goal isn't to rule over these ponies. My goal is only to protect them." Celestia turned around, shaking her head slowly and meeting Luna's glare. "We have moved on from the days of fighting and warring, of dragon-slaying and grand adventures. The ponies are content to live their lives in peace and prosperity, unthreatened by the world around them: they live in safe pockets and safe places, protected from the dying breeds of monster and mayhem that are no longer common in this world. Tyrant Wyrms have been forced out of Equestria, and we have uneasy peace with the dragons… the beasts that are left roaming the dark pockets in our country are at most animals, except in the deepest shadows where no pony has any reason to tread. Just because our ponies prefer to rest on their laurels in peace does not make them weak."

"Celestia, thou art not eternal… and if thee protects yon ponies from every problem now, what will happen come the future, when true crisis looms or thou art simply gone? Then what shall they do? How shall they protect themselves? Even thy soldiers art sloppy and crude." Luna said distastefully, shaking her head fiercely. "What does thou fear, that they will wage war against one-another should they learn to pick up sticks and fight, or that no longer will thou be needed?"

Celestia's eyes blazed at this, and then she stepped forwards with a snarl, and Luna was crushed down into the ground with a gasp as the female's horn glowed bright gold, the entire room seeming to shudder as Luna's legs trembled and buckled, wincing at the massive surge of telekinetic force before Celestia narrowed her eyes, leaning back and standing tall as she looked down coldly at her sister, saying quietly: "Is that the show of power you wanted, Luna? Proof that I'm still your big sister, and still as strong as ever?"

Luna only grimaced a bit, slowly picking herself up, flushed and humiliated and furious and a little scared all at once… but Celestia only shook her head, sighing quietly and murmuring: "There are other methods of defense apart from teaching ponies to kick, gouge, and bite, little sister. Twilight Sparkle and her friends, for example: in time, as they harness the Elements of Harmony together, I have no doubt they'll become great heroes. That Twilight herself may one day rule in my stead, should the day come where I must finally abdicate my throne or leave to join the Horses of Heaven. The magic of friendship is fascinating, Luna, it makes every pony joined together by it strong, links them in a chain that cannot be broken by physical force, perhaps not even physical death. It may be stronger than the old magic, which only permits us to hurt one another, and often uselessly."

The smaller pony was silent as she shook her head, starry mane curling quietly around her as she stayed resting back on her haunches, faint pain still pulsing through her system as Celestia gazed down at her with her amethyst eyes, saying softly: "Little sister, tonight you lashed out again in anger. I need you to stay in control of yourself, one way or another. If this means I must assign guards to watch your every movement, I will, but I hesitate to do that. Just as I do not wish to quarantine you… but for now, I wish for you to remain… quiet."

"Art thou sending me to my room, Mother Celestia?" Luna asked ironically, and then she flinched back when Celestia glared angrily at her, even as she fought to look up and meet her sister's gaze with as much bravery as she could muster.

For a few moments there was silence… and then Celestia finally shook her head and said quietly: "I recognize you seem to think that Scrivener Blooms is enough to help you each night, but I will be assigning new servants to you. I will also _request_ that you stay in your quarters as much as possible until the excitement over what has occurred dies down."

Luna looked disgustedly down at the ground and shook her head, and then Celestia sighed and gestured towards the door, saying quietly: "There is no point in discussing this further, little sister. Please return to your quarters."

The Princess of the Night looked up angrily, her eyes faintly glowing for a moment, but Celestia only looked icily back, and Luna knew it would do no good to argue. So instead, she finally closed her eyes and nodded, turning away silently and shoving the door open with a tilt of her head towards it, storming out into the hall beyond.

She made her way through the castle, past the few servants still awake and guards that gave her a wide berth and dark scowls. Word of what she had done had likely spread throughout Canterlot quickly despite the late hour… and she gritted her teeth, grinding them together as she stormed her way towards her quarters, ignoring everyone she came across.

Scrivener Blooms was in her room, the pony glancing up from a stack of books at her desk as Luna muttered under her breath, slamming the door behind her with a flick her mane before she turned around and lowered her horn, a blue aura glowing brightly over it as a circle of runes inscribed itself rapidly over the wood, carving a silence spell in blue flames before Luna whirled back around, taking a slow breath as her eyes closed… and then she threw her head back with a howl of outrage as she stomped her hooves against the ground, before kicking wildly back at the air, lunging furiously back and forth as she swept her horn around in devastating arcs as shocks ran through her starry mane and energy bruised the air around her.

Scrivy only sat back, watching as Luna stormed back and forth until she finally tired herself out, dropping back and slumping as her lower lip trembled, staring at the ground… and the equine walked over to her, gently embracing the pony. She closed her eyes, resting her body against him and hugging him fiercely in return as she half-curled around him, muttering: "Words are terrible things, Scrivener Blooms. My horn can let me gouge and cut and bleed mine enemy, but words can lash further than any spell, and cut deeper than any knife without ere spilling a drop of blood. Truly, poet, it is not myself but thee who has the most dangerous gift of all." She paused, then added grouchily: "I pray thee to use it on mine sister Celestia."

"It'll be okay, Luna. It will." Scrivy simply squeezed her gently, and the female sighed and slouched a bit, looking moodily at the ground. "Did things really go that badly?"

"I… I know not." Luna said honestly after a moment, glancing awkwardly down. "On one hoof, Celestia continues to… act almost more as master over me than sister. On the other, I understand mine own reaction to the guards' folly was not… the most mature approach. Inside me boils great anger and frustration that I cannot vent except for in childish tantrums… I am not permitted to perform feats of magic, and now I am not permitted to share my other skills with those I would gladly entrust with them. And I fear that in present and future, Celestia will watch me closely in her scrying glass or through the eyes of guard and servant… and I know this shall only further incite and agitate mine aggravations."

Scrivener nodded a little, but he didn't know what to say as they rested together, moving to sit side-by-side, pressing flank-to-flank… and then she sighed a little, saying quietly: "I fear that I have ruined all, Scrivener Blooms. After months of work, again the guards will like-as-not look at me as if I were a monarchal prisoner, a bat to keep inside her gilded cage… and the servants and nobles and all others will see only Nightmare Moon. I am only glad that Twilight Sparkle was not injured in the quarrel."

"Twilight and her friends are not afraid of you, Luna… they offered words of encouragement and support after Celestia dragged you off. You still have tomorrow night to try and enjoy with them… and we can spend it outside of the castle, perhaps in the Garden of the Moon, how about that? Even Celestia won't be able to find a problem with you spending the time there with them." Scrivener said quietly, nudging her lightly… and Luna smiled a little before she nudged him gently back. "Anyway, much as I hate to say it… it was a very impressive display."

"I… enjoyed myself. I should not have, yet I did, and I know 'twas clear to all others there that I did as well." Luna said quietly, closing her eyes and lowering her head forwards. "'Twas a reminder of olden times long since past… the grand tournaments, the jousts, the duels, the battles. Beneath our feet, stone and sallow dirt, above our heads, the limitless sky, all around us walls of stone and gates of steel and the excited onlookers…"

Luna smiled a little, dropping into reverie as she lowered her head forwards, starlit night-sky mane spilling over her face as she continued softly: "Celestia preferred to watch… Sleipnir and I preferred to participate. Testing our mettle against ponies tall and strong and stout and short, against young and old, foolhardy and wise. 'Twas wonderful… 'twas a way to find pleasure in the pain, an enjoyable practice for the terrors of the real field. But… but I apologize, Scrivy, I do not expect thou art fond of listening to me speak of bloodier times with such… fervor…"

She shuddered a little, whether out of fear of the pleasure she took in the memories or out of fear of that darkness inside her, Scrivy didn't know… but instead he only shook his head slowly, saying quietly: "Not at all, Luna. You know that I'm always interested in learning more about you… and I think in a way I get what you're saying. I've come to get to know you fairly well, after all… and more importantly, to understand the way you tick."

Luna laughed quietly at this, shaking her head a bit and saying softly: "My thanks to thee, Scrivener Blooms. I must admit… I've become very fond indeed of our chats, and have come to enjoy… speaking of myself, and things that in other company goes misunderstood, whether by fact of ignorance or purpose."

"And I really do like your pretentious accent." Scrivy replied mildly, and Luna gave him a flat look for a moment before she rose a foreleg and punched him lightly with a hoof, making him wince back. "And even your not-very-nice attitude."

"Thank you, Scrivener Blooms, thou art making me feel perfectly at ease with thy unmatched kindness." Luna said dryly, voice dripping sarcasm, and Scrivy shrugged and gave her an amused look, which just made her roll her eyes and grumble even as she relaxed a little. "I swear thou exists simply to test my patience."

"Well, possibly. But would you have it any other way, Princess?" Scrivener asked with a slight smile, and Luna nodded after a moment, gazing at him with gentle fondness. "Besides, maybe I'll learn a thing or two from your experiences. About adventuring, I mean… with this whole journey into the Everfree Forest coming up, I should probably figure out some way I'll actually be of use to you."

"You'll write poems and epic tales outlining our adventure. And carry things for me." Luna replied mildly, looking at him seriously, and Scrivener grumbled and dropped his head forwards with a mutter. "Come, now, Scrivener, thou art too hard on thyself. In all honesty… thy accompaniment on this journey is necessary for much more than labor and whimsy. I… wish not to tread upon this path alone."

Luna glanced down with an awkward blush, and Scrivy smiled a little at her, looking touched before he nodded back and said quietly: "Then why don't you tell me a little about adventuring, Luna? Just so… I can get a feel for it."

The Princess glanced up at him for a moment… and then she nodded slowly, smiling softly as their eyes met, her deep, serious eyes seeming to glimmer for a moment as she murmured: "It would be my fondest delight."

~~~

For hours they talked, interrupted only just before daybreak, when there had been a quiet knock at the door… and Luna had been delighted to see Twilight Sparkle. Scrivy had slipped over to the desk to give them some semi-privacy, and after apologizing repeatedly for what had happened despite Twilight's protests, Luna had asked the unicorn all manner of questions, fascinated by her magic studies and the way it had changed so much from her days.

But by sunrise, there had been another knock, and a pair of burly royal guards had appeared to summon Twilight Sparkle to speak with Princess Celestia about a private matter. Luna had been less-than-thrilled and Twilight had looked uncomfortable, caught between her loyalties as she was… but finally, the Princess of the Night had gently shooed her and muttered that she and Scrivy had to sleep anyway.

Scrivener had figured this was his cue to head back to his room, after the guards left with Twilight… but without even looking, Luna had slammed the door with a flick of her horn before Scrivener could reach it, and then she had muttered: "Come here, Scrivener Blooms, sit beside me. I would direly like to feel like there is one whose company my sister cannot steal from me."

The male had sat quietly beside Luna on her bedding, and then he had sighed and gently pushed her down, making her frown a bit before he carefully brushed her starry mane aside, smiling a little at how strange it felt, how it made his hooves tingle to touch… and then he began to quietly work his hooves along her back, massaging gently along her spine as he said quietly: "I can't promise Celestia will always permit me to be by your side, Luna, but I stopped treating this as a job a long time ago and now just see myself as helping out… a close friend in need. Now relax a little. Sleep will do you good."

"I… thou hast my thanks, Scrivener Blooms." Luna said awkwardly, closing her eyes and fidgeting a bit, but slowly, her body began to untense under the ministrations of the male's hooves, her breathing becoming more regular, her muscles loosening up as she muttered: "Stupid Celestia. One day I shall drop the moon upon her head."

Scrivener only smiled a little and shook his head slowly at this, continuing his quiet, gentle massage… and soon enough, Luna was asleep, snoring quietly as she lay comfortably on the bedding, one of her legs kicking quietly. Scrivy smiled a little, glancing up at the light trying vainly to push through the drawn curtains, and then he yawned before letting himself quietly sit beside her on the bed, gazing down at her both affectionately and sorrowfully as he murmured: "I wish I was strong enough to help you, Luna. But much as I want to watch out for you, I'm just a poet… you're the heroine. More than Princess Celestia ever was."

Scrivy closed his eyes… then he yawned quietly and let himself settle to the bedding, feeling too tired and drained to move, thinking it would be only a short nap… and what seemed like only five minutes later, he opened his eyes as something shook him before Luna said gently: "Awaken, Scrivener Blooms, thou art in my bed for perhaps the fifth time this week alone."

Scrivener blinked, then he sat up and winced embarrassedly… but Luna only smiled amusedly at him before she gestured quietly towards a large platter with two bowls of salad on it, the female saying quietly: "The servants dropped breakfast off but a few moments ago. We shall eat, and then we shall make our way outside. 'Tis only just past sunset, we have no need to rush to meet our friends just as yet."

The male nodded a little after a moment, blushing a bit as he glanced down at himself, and then he grimaced, reaching up and brushing awkwardly at his half-coat as he muttered: "I can't believe I'm still wearing this, too. Sorry, Luna, I guess-"

"Apologize not. Thy presence is welcome. Thou art like a large stuffed animal I can keep in mine bed without having to fear mockery from mine sister." Luna replied firmly, and Scrivener gave her a dry look, not knowing whether to be touched or insulted. "Eat thy breakfast, Scrivener Blooms."

"You eat… your breakfast." the male grumbled in return, and then the two bumped against each other before they both began to munch in quiet. It was short, but pleasant… and as always when they ate in the quiet reprieve of their rooms, the food was exceptional.

Finally, Luna straightened, chewing the last of her food in a very unladylike fashion before she glanced to the side: a moment later, the curtains still covering the window glowed faint blue before they drew open, revealing the bright, starry night, and the female gazed longingly out at this as she said quietly: "I am admittedly concerned, Scrivener Blooms. I know my sister well, and it is likely that she will be keeping a sharp eye upon these events as they unfold, to ensure I do not go beyond the bounds she has decided must be set for me… and I do not know how to speak to these ponies. Perhaps 'tis folly to attempt this…"

"Luna, don't wimp out now." Scrivy chastised, and Luna frowned over her shoulder at him, although the look was more pouty than it was irritated. "They liked you just fine yesterday… and today, we'll just… try and stick to conversation. Think of it as a learning experience… after all, you've spoken with Twilight now for some time, you have topics you can go to… and you can practice talking like a normal pony for once, too."

"Oh, be silent, Scrivener Blooms. And… here, by the Horses of Heaven, thou art so messy." Luna grumbled, and her horn glowed blue as she leaned towards him, the earth pony wincing back… and then fidgeting as his half-coat glowed, beginning to quickly smooth itself out, dust and smudges vanishing from it as she muttered: "I swear, without me, thou must have been a sordid mess."

"And without me you were all whimpering and whiny." Scrivy grumbled before he could stop himself, and Luna's eyes shot upwards with surprise, making him wince a little… and then he grinned awkwardly at her as they narrowed slightly, the glow around his coat tightening as his clothes began to squeeze against his frame. "Please don't hurt me."

"Thou art a rude, sallow ingrate." Luna enunciated slowly, as the glow grew around Scrivener and he was lifted into the air with a wince… and then she sighed and smiled a little, her telekinetic grip loosening even as she continued to hold him in the air. "But what I find most disheartening is that thou art right, I only wish that thee would realize it. Thou continues to see me as legendary… yet all that I am is merely a pony who wishes to see others smile, and to experience the wonderment of friendships I never before had for myself."

She stopped, looking down thoughtfully, her horn and Scrivener both still faintly glowing blue… and then the pony cleared his throat before he asked mildly: "Then can… you please put me down or something? This is getting a little awkward."

"No, I rather enjoy these games." Luna replied comfortably, and then she swirled her head with a slight smile as her night-sky mane and tail both flicked and spilled backwards, and Scrivy grimaced and cursed, flailing his limbs as he was easily spun around above the ground, visibly wincing. "Part of me has always relished this power, as I am sure by now thou knows well. Perhaps more than mine sister Celestia… or perhaps not as much. 'Tis hard to tell, considering her manner of rule."

"Can… you please put me down now?" Scrivener asked in a strangled voice as he slowly spun upside down again, and Luna rolled her eyes before she lowered her horn slightly, and the equine was spun gently around and settled on his hooves, his limbs shaking for a moment beneath him as he wheezed before he stood up straight and glowered at her. "We're going to have to work on your etiquette. Picking ponies up is rude in most cultures."

"True, perhaps, but I think thee enjoys the fact I hold such power over thou." Luna grinned as she leaned forwards, half-lidding her eyes and licking her own lips slowly, and Scrivener's eyes went wide as he shrank back a bit with an embarrassed blush. "Certainly I find pleasure in it myself."

Then she threw her head back and laughed as she walked towards the door, and Scrivener grumbled under his breath as he turned to follow her, saying flatly: "Again, politeness, Luna. You know, maybe we should work on this whole 'taking pleasure in bullying and intimidating others' thing you've got going on."

"Thou forgot scaring as well. I do also greatly enjoy scaring ponies." Luna remarked as she opened the door, and then she frowned a bit at the sight of two golden-armored guards standing silent guard outside her quarters, her eyes narrowing slightly as Scrivy looked up with a frown. "And by what order art thou stationed like watchdogs outside mine door?"

Both of the guards bowed their heads respectfully, and Luna relaxed slightly after a moment as she realized they were Centurions: Night Pegasi, with large, leathery bat-like wings instead of feathered ones, with burning eyes and sharp-toothed jaws. Their coats were pale and ghostly beneath the ornamental golden armor, as one of them said in a calm, whispery voice: "Night Mistress Luna… 'twas the wish of Day Lady Celestia…"

"As I have already figured. But what are thy specific orders, knight?" Luna asked quietly, leaning forwards slightly and still looking perturbed. After all, despite the fact these imposing soldiers of shadow were supposed to be her personal bodyguards and soldiers… it was still Celestia who was able to give and veto their orders as she pleased, after a thousand years of Luna being sealed away.

The two knights hesitated… and then the one that had spoken whispered finally: "To keep an eye on the Night Mistress Luna and the Scribe Scrivener Blooms. To be eyes and ears. To watch and listen. To keep things from… escalation."

"Wonderful." Luna muttered, and she sighed quietly and shook he head slowly before glancing over at Scrivener with a grimace. "Come then, Scrivener. Let us find Twilight Sparkle and her friends."

"But Night Mistress Luna is supposed to stay away from the day-lit parts of the castle." the Centurion said almost urgently, and Luna frowned darkly at this, turning her serious eyes on him as he shrank back a bit before whispering: "Day Lady Celestia said to send servant if Night Mistress Luna wanted anything. Day Lady Celestia said to remind Night Mistress Luna to stay in the quiet."

Luna sighed a little at this, lowering her head forwards and gritting her teeth for a moment… and then she said quietly: "And I suppose that mine elder, _wiser_ sister wishes for thou to accompany me should I wish to spend time out on the castle grounds, is this not so?"

"Yes, Night Mistress Luna." The Centurion nodded, and Luna threw her head back and groaned before she stomped a hoof against the floor, shaking her head as her mane swirled around her, teeth grit for a moment in distaste.

Finally, she looked at the Centurion squarely, saying calmly: "Very well. Please send someone to find Twilight Sparkle and her friends and tell them to meet us in the Garden of the Moon. I will permit the accompaniment of a minimal detail of guards, who are to stay at all times a moderate distance away, so as not to frighten or interrupt conversation with my guests, is this understood?"

The Centurions both nodded, and Scrivener grimaced a little as one of them turned and headed quickly down the hall, the other remaining silent as he simply stood like a statue. Luna grimaced at him, not hiding her distaste before she looked over her shoulder at Scrivy, saying dryly: "Come, friend Scrivener Blooms."

Scrivener nodded… and then he frowned a bit as Sammy scurried quickly out of the ajar door to his room with a whimper, before running towards him and leaping up onto his mane, looking nervously towards the Centurion that was now pacing beside him. The male pony glanced over his shoulder at him as the skeletal pseudodragon clung quietly to his back with another fearful sound, and he said quietly: "Now it's okay, Sammy… funny, a little dead thing like you being scared of the big mean-looking guards."

Then Scrivy grimaced a bit as he realized that two other Centurions had materialized on their other side, shuddering a bit as Luna muttered: "Be not fearful, my friend. They will do nothing to risk incurring mine sister's wrath… or worse yet, my own fury, which I feel worsening as time wears on."

Luna fell silent, glowering moodily as she strode imperiously forwards, her hooves almost clanking against the stone with her heavy footfalls as Scrivener quietly followed, his skeletal pet still clinging to his back with a faint whimper.

Instead of journeying into the main foyer, they exited through a side door and headed down a steep incline that took them through the mountain, past looming shadows in a passage lit only by blue torchlight. Canterlot had many secrets, many recesses and dark places like this, that were deeper and older than most people knew… said in some places to be even more ancient than Luna and Celestia themselves, but even Luna didn't know whether or not that was entirely true, or if royal city and castle had been born at the same time as the pony sisters who moved the sun and the moon.

Eventually, they exited the haunted atmosphere of the deep halls, stepping outside into the brisk night air. For a moment, Luna looked skywards, her eyes settling on the moon high above in the cloudless night, before she closed her eyes as she bathed in the radiance of its pearl rays as countless stars twinkled silently, in time with the glowing points of the female's mane. "Star light, star bright, spirits of kings and queens of the night sky…"

"Grant me fortune and joy tonight, as thee shine thy splendorous light down from on high." Scrivener finished quietly, and Luna looked over her shoulder in surprise before the male shrugged a bit, smiling a little. "Well, I am the court poet, Luna. And even though I don't think you need the luck of the gods on your side tonight, I'm sure the night sky will shower you with prosperity all the same."

"Thank you, Scrivener." Luna murmured softly, looking ahead with a faint smile, and then she shook her head slowly before starting silently forwards, and Scrivy released a short sigh of relief as the Centurions faded into the background, staying a respectful distance back as she added in a mutter: "At least my own guards somewhat pay attention to mine orders… although I doubt not that in a moment they would scurry off to do Celestia's bidding with but a flick of her hoof…"

"We can bitch and moan about Celestia later, Luna, for now, let's concentrate on the matter at hand." Scrivener said gently, and the Princess of the Night glanced at him for a moment before giving a small, nervous smile as she nodded. Then her eyes roved forwards towards the squat, wide mound they were approaching: less of a hill, and more of a natural stage, surrounded by tall, spiraled pillars that were beginning to fall into decay, covered in vines that covered up ancient etchings of Celestia, Luna, and Sleipnir.

In the center of these pillars was a heavy stone table, once used in ancient rituals, covered in hexagrams and lunar symbols. The female smiled softly as they approached this, sitting back a bit and raising a hoof to rest quietly on the surface of the stone as she closed her eyes and bowed her head forwards, her horn faintly glowing… and a moment later, sapphire light whisked through the symbols, a cloud of dust bursting up off the table and making Luna and Scrivy both cough and draw away, before the Princess of the Night blushed a bit when the male gave her a sour look. "My apologies, Scrivener Blooms. I was only curious if some of the old magic remained… how quickly it is that dust and grit and age claim antiquity…"

Scrivy only shook his head a bit as they stood silently side-by-side, and then he ventured quietly: "If you want time alone with them, Luna, I can go…"

"Leave me alone with Twilight Sparkle and her friends, Scrivener Blooms, and I shall transform thee into a giant moth." Luna grumbled threateningly, and Scrivy cleared his throat awkwardly before she looked at him embarrassedly. "I have found that my confidence is more honest and greater when thou art here to act as my second. 'Tis like in the days of dueling… I was always more prepared when Sleipnir or Celestia were at my back, ready to aid me should the notes of battle turn sour."

"Alright, alright. For your sake I'll put up with Twilight Sparkle and help entertain her friends. Although I'm worse with people than you are." Scrivy added after a moment, glancing at her, and Luna grumbled before she looked up as there was a loud cheer in the distance. "Was that the pink one? I think that was the pink one."

"How did you know?" asked a curious voice, and Scrivy and Luna both jumped before they turned slowly to stare at the sight of Pinkie Pie, who was sitting only a few feet away with a bright, inquisitive smile on her face, and then her eyes slowly widened as Sammy scurried up to the top of Scrivy's head to stare at her.

They looked at each other for the longest time… and then Pinkie Pie squealed before hopping away, and Scrivener sighed a bit as he glanced up at Sammy. "Good going."

But before anyone could do anything further, Pinkie Pie came rushing back, using her head to shove a terrified-looking Fluttershy along, her back legs kicking and haunch dragging against the ground as she curled her forelegs up against her body and stared, wide-eyed, at everything around her… and then she grunted before looking up in shock as Pinkie Pie exclaimed: "Look, look, look, Fluttershy! It's a living, breathing – well, not really living and breathing – Nightmare Night dragon thingy! Spike, Spike, Spike, you gotta see this too!"

Pinkie Pie rushed off again in a moment as Fluttershy and Sammy stared at each other… and then the skeletal pseudodragon chirped, and the female squeaked before fleeing quickly behind a pillar, trembling and staring out from behind it as she babbled: "N-No, th-that's… that's… not possible, it's… oh my, oh my…"

Sammy whimpered a little, lowering himself against Scrivener's head, the blue flames in his eyes guttering slightly as he jumped off the equine's head to land on the stone table, beginning to turn away… and then Fluttershy's eyes widened a bit before she hurried forwards with a flush, grasping the edge of the stone table and lowering her head so her eyes were at level with Sammy's as he looked over his shoulder at her, the female saying in an embarrassed rush: "Oh no, oh no, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I was just a little startled, that's all, but I can see you must really be a very nice little pseudodragon… why, look at you, you're not mean at all, are you?"

Sammy raised his head a little, chirping hesitantly and slowly turning around… and then he quietly stepped forwards as Scrivy said gently: "His name is Samael, but we all just call him Sammy, Fluttershy."

Fluttershy gave a small smile, then she reached out and hesitantly stroked along the psuedodragon's back… before suddenly picking him up and hugging him close, electing a surprised chirp from him as she murmured: "Why, he's just so small and adorable! Oh my… it's so strange. Oh, I'm sorry, I'm so rough…"

But Sammy only gave a half-purr of contentment, curling himself against Fluttershy as Pinkie Pie towed a small dragon up to the table by the tail, the small reptile grumbling under his breath before she finally spat his forked tail out and exclaimed: "Look, look, look Spike!"

"Pinkie Pie, please, I'm a dragon, I've seen another dragon before…" the dragon began, standing carefully up on his hind legs and grimacing a bit as he rubbed at his bright green head-fin, the purple scales over his body glinting with luster even in the dark before he turned around, lime-colored ear-fins twitching and one dexterous, small fore-claw rubbing absently at his eggshell-tinted underbelly. "I… whoa!"

Spike's emerald eyes widened in surprise as he saw Fluttershy sitting back and rocking the skeletal pseudodragon, a smile on her face and her eyes closed as she affectionately clung to it. He stared stupidly at this sight for a few moments, and then pointed and babbled: "T-Twilight, it's… it's a zombie!"

"It's not a zombie, Spike." Twilight grumbled, giving an exasperated roll of her eyes. "Yes, it comes from a realm of magic that I find hard to believe exists but all the same, it's very obviously not a zombie."

"But it's… I mean… Fluttershy, why are you cuddling it?" Spike asked nervously, looking worriedly over at Scrivener and Luna, and then he winced and raised an awkward claw to them. "Uh. Hi?"

"Oh, but he's just so tiny and defenseless… who cares what the poor little baby looks like, he's so adorable and snuggly…" Fluttershy murmured in response, opening her eyes and gazing lovingly down at it for a moment before she glanced embarrassedly at the others. "This doesn't hurt him at all, does it?"

Scrivy only shook his head and smiled as Twilight bowed respectfully to Luna, and Luna nodded back, looking embarrassed as Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Applejack joined them, the others quickly finding their way around the table and Rainbow giving a loud yelp at what she saw cradled against Fluttershy's body. Immediately, Sammy glared at her before lightly kneading his foreclaws into Fluttershy's mane and affectionately nuzzling against her, and she giggled a little as Rainbow leaned over to Applejack and whispered: "I think she's lost her mind."

"Oh, shush now, Rainbow, before you go stirrin' up more trouble." Applejack said flatly, and then she smiled a little over at Luna, saying quietly: "Howdy, Princess Luna, it's real good to see you again. I hope this ain't in bad taste, but Rainbow and I were talking about yesterday some and we gotta say, we were impressed."

"Oh yeah!" Rainbow exclaimed, leaping back on her hind legs with a flap of her wings, swinging her hooves at the air and making Applejack wince back as she held onto her hat with one hoof. "They were all like, trying to shove you around and you were just like, boom! And that one guy tried to get in the air and you just made him go splat and-"

"My thanks to both of thee… I mean… both of you, I am only glad that I did not leave… too bad an impression." Luna said courteously, blushing slightly… and Scrivy smiled a bit, glancing at her and knowing it was both out of worry for what Celestia would think and pride at her prowess being recognized so jubilantly.

"I'll say, I bet you sure left an impression on those jerks!" Rainbow Dash grinned, then winced when Applejack shoved at her, glaring pointedly. "What? What'd I say?"

"Let's move on to a different subject, shall we?" Twilight interrupted, even as the blue Pegasus and the goldenrod earth pony shoved at each other, and they both grumbled a bit before Twilight smiled over at the two before glancing down at the dragon that was still nervously standing away from the table, saying mildly: "Spike, come over here. Princess, Scrivener Blooms, this is Spike, my assistant."

"Hi!" Spike said lamely, raising his claw again, and then he cleared his throat a bit as he looked nervously from Scrivy to Princess Luna, who leaned forwards a bit, studying him curiously. "It's nice to meet you Nightmare Moon… I mean, Princess Luna! And uh. You too, Scribbler."

Twilight dropped her head against the table with a groan and a loud clunk, and Spike grinned embarrassedly as Rainbow Dash snorted laughter before Pinkie Pie said cheerfully: "We should have a party! Except it's kind of dark…"

"Oh? Oh, of course, I forget sometimes that Scrivener and I are all too used to the darkness… permit me a moment and I shall fix this." Luna said kindly, and then she closed her eyes and tilted her head upwards, taking a slow breath as a bright blue glow spilled from her horn, a star of radiant white light burning into being at the tip of it, and the gathered ponies stared as she slowly arched her back and raised her head, starlight mane flowing gracefully around her body as high above, the moon glowed brightly before growing slowly larger in the sky.

Then she finally relaxed, bowing her head forwards with a sigh of relief and smiling slightly as she glanced upwards, and the other ponies followed her gaze, Twilight's jaw dropping stupidly open and Scrivener smiling warmly despite himself, despite knowing Celestia could be less than pleased. Luna had simply dragged the moon closer… enough that now it seemed almost twice as large as it had been before, a massive white dish in the sky that cast glimmering ivory light over them, illuminating them almost as clearly as in daylight before Pinkie Pie began to leap up and down, saying gleefully: "Oh wow, that's amazing, that's spectacular, that's stupendous!"

"The moon isn't… nearly as large or heavy as the sun, really, 'tis not that incredible…" Luna said embarrassedly, seeming strangely shy as the gathered ponies marveled at her ability, and her wings fluttered nervously as she fidgeted on the spot. "'Twas only to light the way, nothing more."

The others were all too glad to lavish praise on Luna, however… and they were honest compliments, not simply sycophantic rambling. Luna basked in it, obviously warmed by it, and Scrivener was glad to sit back and enjoy watching Luna relax gradually, her seriousness slowly ebbing away into relaxation as they treated her as one of their own. There was still some nervous distance on occasion – they recognized, after all, they were talking to a Princess of Equestria, even if she didn't exude quite the same aura as Celestia – but it was still exactly the experience Luna had been craving: ponies who didn't fear her, or revile her, or judge her without getting to know her first.

Rarity was the first to leave, claiming that she needed her beauty sleep after a day working in the shops and glaring at Rainbow Dash, who muttered something about 'accidents happen,' and Spike was glad to accompany her back to the castle, all but floating dreamily along behind the pony he obviously had a crush on. Applejack and Rainbow Dash left shortly after, and finally, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie… and Scrivy was glad to allow Sammy to go with the former pony, as the latter bounced around, singing songs that didn't make much sense and as peppy now in the deepening night as she had been earlier.

Twilight Sparkle, Scrivener Blooms, and Princess Luna were finally left sitting alone at the table, and Luna glanced up towards the moon that loomed close overhead in the sky, clouds now faintly obscuring its radiance as she murmured: "Once upon a time, Twilight Sparkle, this world was not controlled and restricted nearly so much as 'tis now. Pegasi did not make the rainbows, nor did they move the weather but for special occasion… 'twas a wild world, yet in some ways I think, the better for it. But mayhap again, that is only my fondness for the old, dead ways talking… my wish to return to a world that, while cruel, was the world I knew, the world that I lived in before I made the mistakes that resulted in my exile."

She closed her eyes, and her horn glowed, the aura building with a near-silent hum as the moon in the sky trembled, then receded, pushed back to its normal height in a matter of moments and leaving shadows playing over the three ponies before Twilight Sparkle smiled faintly as her own horn shimmered quietly, and a dim white orb appeared in the air above the table, shedding a pallid light over the trio. "I don't think anyone can blame you for that, Princess Luna. But you have friends now. Scrivener and myself and others… I know that everyone here really liked meeting you tonight. And I'm pretty sure Fluttershy isn't going to give you back your pseudodragon without a fight, Scrivy."

"I was a little surprised she took so well to him." Scrivener paused, glancing over at Twilight, and then he smiled a little as she smiled hesitantly back. A moment later, the male shook his head with a laugh, saying quietly: "Besides, I'm not as useless as you. I don't need an assistant constantly by my side to get things done."

"I'd believe that if you turned out more than one poem a month for the royal courts." Twilight shot back, and then the two smiled at each other again before laughing and shaking their heads, and Luna gazed from one to the other with strange affection. Then the violet unicorn became a little more serious as she glanced up at Luna, saying awkwardly: "I… I don't want to ruin the mood, but Celestia was talking to me today… a little about you, a little about… things I didn't entirely understand. But it worried me."

She stopped, then winced at the disheartened look on Luna's face, shaking her head quickly. "No, no, not… not about you, about… about Equestria. About Celestia. It's not the kind of worries I had when we first saw signs of Discord either… I mean, come on, cotton candy clouds that rain chocolate milk and the worst thing at first was the rabbits grew giraffe legs."

"Discord was never sadistic. He was always more of a mean-spirited prankster, a cavorter and manipulator. He enjoyed the frustrations of others, but 'twould be wrong to say he delighted in pain." Luna paused and smiled slightly. "Even after I knocked one of his fangs from his maw, his lashings-out were that of a child, not of a cold-blooded killer like the Tyrant Wyrms. He made ponies miserable, 'tis true… but rarely did his jokes become murderous, and never did he endanger their lives by design, even if oft he did put their sanity into peril."

"You sound almost like you… feel sorry for him." Twilight said quietly, and Luna looked at her thoughtfully for a few moments before she stood up and motioned for the unicorn to follow. Twilight frowned a bit, but fell into step on one side of the Princess of the Night as Scrivener walked on the other, striding down the mound in the silent, crisp night air, as the barely-seen shadows of the Centurions lurked quietly around them and the faint ball of radiance floated above their heads.

"I do." Luna murmured finally, several minutes later… and Twilight looked up to realize they had entered the courtyard where all manner of statues were displayed, near the rebuilt hedge labyrinth where Twilight and her friends had fallen into Discord's manipulations. The unicorn's eyes roved back and forth over the statutes of the ponies, dragons, and mythical figures, following Luna silently until they reached a tall pedestal… and now, when Twilight's eyes roved upwards, they settled with shock upon the stony statue of Discord.

The Draconequus stood silently, features still frozen in horror, arms still raised and his snapping snake's tail curled around the monument's base, frozen for eternity in stone as Luna looked up at the statue, features painted with shadow, starlight mane floating quietly around her as she said in a soft voice: "This could have been me, Twilight Sparkle. In fact, for a thousand years, it was me… only I was put on display in the moon, not left with my hooves upon the ground. But Discord is an elemental force, an incarnation of chaos made physical… 'tis not entirely his fault he is the way he is. He cannot control his nature, being made from the stuff of disharmony, and while he is poisonous, he easily could have killed all thee if the urge so took him. But that is not what he does. That is not what he cared to do to thee: instead, he acted out of necessity, Twilight Sparkle. To him, thou wert a threat: the Elements of Harmony, after all, were what nullified him in the first place. So he turned all thee upon thy heads knowing that inverted, thou could no longer bring the wrath of the Elements upon him.

"And yet all the same, thee and thy friends defeated him: that thou should be proud of. What I am not proud nor fond of is that mine own sister, Celestia, Princess of the Sun, had set Discord up in the stone gardens as a display-piece, a trophy… and here again she has placed him, for all to look upon the defeated, terrified face, not knowing if inside this stone shell Discord still lurks, still feels, still screams silently for mercy, spat upon and cursed by those ponies who visit him here, powerless but perhaps trapped inside his own mind, only to grow more lunatic." Luna said bitterly, closing her eyes and lowering her head silently, and Twilight trembled a bit, looking from Luna to Discord with horror in her eyes as Scrivener sat silently on the Princess's other side, gazing quietly at the fearful face of the statue. "It makes me wonder, Twilight. Had the Elements nullified all of me instead of blasting much of that darkness that had infected me out of my body, would Celestia have placed me here, among these relics of the past and ancient trophies of stone? And how many creatures, I wonder, are not merely sculpted metaphor… but petrified opponents, set forevermore as examples of what Celestia does to those who cross her?"

Twilight shivered and looked down, shaking her head mutely… and then Luna sighed quietly, glancing towards the pony and offering a faint smile as she murmured: "I was worse than Discord, Twilight. I was Nightmare Moon, a true monster, turning upon mine sister, lashing out in jealousy and rage. Yet I walk, not free, but far from the shackles Discord is bound by… and I wonder sometimes if I even deserve this chance to redeem myself, or if this will all simply end with me here, no longer a visitor, but instead a resident of this terrible garden."

And the three were silent as they looked once more upon the terrified, frozen façade of Discord, none of them knowing what to say, none of them knowing just what lay ahead under the shroud of darkness that blotted out the future.


	5. Chapter 5

Moonrise: The Gibbous Waxes, A Journey Begins

~BlackRoseRaven 

Luna impatiently pawed a hoof against the grassy hilltop beneath the cloudy, starlit night sky, the field she stood in lit by several enormous bonfires resting in gigantic braziers. Red and orange flames crackled gleefully over the pyramidal stacks of timbers that filled them, and smoke floated lazily up towards the dark night sky as Celestia stood with her head lowered in deep thought.

Finally, the Princess of the Night threw her head back, rolling her eyes and saying flatly: "Sister, 'tis not a riddle, nor 'tis a contest. 'Tis a simple question. If thou art so certain that the forces I may encounter in the Everfree Forest and the fallen castle will be of minimal threat and consequence, why does thou insist upon having me practice arts of magic both old and new?"

"Because it's better to be prepared, little sister. I may not ever expect to have to use the old magic again myself, and yet I stay in practice all the same." Celestia replied quietly, and Luna sighed a little, recognizing this was another excuse but knowing she wouldn't get anything further out of Celestia.

It was several weeks after her visit from her Ponyville friends, and only a week or so had passed since she and Celestia had sat down, had another argument, and then made up. They were on awkward footing now, but at least they were on a level playing field… and Celestia had finally agreed to share a little more of exactly what it was she was sending Luna after, and had permitted her twice in the last week alone to raise and lower the moon herself in the name of practice her magic and control.

Celestia was back in doting, overprotective mother-sister mode, but it was a little better than Celestia Queen of Everything mode, and little as she liked to admit it, Luna did enjoy getting a hug now and then from her sister. Then again, after spending a thousand years exiled inside a cold, desolate rock, it was perhaps understandable that a little physical contact could go a long way.

What Luna was truly glad for, however, was that she was still being given this task… and now, more and more, she was looking forwards to it. It would be an easy journey that she planned to purposefully draw out, and Celestia seemed to know this and respect Luna's wishes in this regard at least. She was confident that the bulk of the so-called 'adventure' would be nothing more than a peaceful walk, and that there were few things in the Everfree Forest that could pose any kind of threat to her.

Just in case, Scrivener was spending much of his time researching in the Royal Library what monster species still existed and had proliferated through the wild, dark seat of nature… but unless they ran into a fully-grown dragon or a pack of basilisks, Luna was fairly certain that she wouldn't have any problems dealing with whatever got in their way. Few of the semi-intelligent beasts that roamed the world would expect even a unicorn to be able to still put up a fight, after all, instead of using silly magic tricks.

But what did have her a little concerned, still, was the castle itself. Not because of what Celestia had said, but precisely the opposite: she was very careful to avoid the subject, saying as little as possible when it was brought up… which usually meant nothing at all. It made Luna wonder more and more what Celestia sensed in those degraded ruins, and why she was being sent there… it left her with a thousand unanswered questions, and she knew she would never get all the answers she sought.

On the bright side, she did know the way to the vaults… and Celestia had explained some of what she wanted. For one, her ancient battle armor, which made Luna nervous: Celestia had only ever worn her full armor in times of serious crisis after all, but she could understand why she would want it retrieved. Made of enchanted gold and layered with all manner of protective spell, it made the already-formidable winged unicorn into a walking, one-equine army… but of course that had just led Luna to asking sourly why Celestia had never bothered to retrieve it before now, but her answer had been honest: she had thought the vaults were the safest place for it, and that there was never any reason to move these treasures out of their decaying home. It had been protected from bandits and vandals by the vastness of the Everfree Forest, and Celestia had never expected darker, slyer forces to try and slip their way into the ruins that had once been the throne of harmony.

But perhaps it was removing the Elements of Harmony, or perhaps it was because they had been disturbed by mortal ponies and the hooves of the sisters of Moon and Sun… but no longer was it as secure a sanctuary as it had once been, and Celestia feared leaving the treasures there, should they become inaccessible if something worse than Discord reared its ugly head. It was like she was expecting something terrible… but Luna shook her head and fought off these feelings, grimacing a bit at Celestia's continued quiet thought.

Other objects were listed as well, but Luna couldn't see how they were nearly as important: the bark of the World Tree, Yggdrasil, and Sleipnir's shield and hoof-boots, and a few other odds and ends. She felt discontent all the same, however, wishing she knew what this was all for… but that only earned her a silence that was tinged with clear disapproval whenever she tried to ask.

Finally, Luna turned and approached Celestia, swallowing her frustrations as she looked up at her, and the tall, ivory-coated female gazed quietly back, her amethyst eyes glowing in the fire-lit night beneath her shimmering and flowing rainbow mane as Luna asked quietly: "Big sister… what is it? As thy friend, as thy sibling, I ask thee this… not as Princess to Princess, but as little sister to older. For thou art my sister… and frustrated and angry and all these other emotions that thou does often bring about in me… still, I care for thee as sister first, and thou hast been… quiet and distant now, for many days."

"I… I know, Luna. I'm sorry. I've been short-tempered and silent on a subject that I know concerns you more than it does me, now that I've assigned you this difficult task." Celestia said quietly, nodding slowly to her as she met Luna's deep eyes. "Have I ever told you that I admire your wisdom, my little sister?"

"Nay, usually thee tells me what an idiot I'm being." Luna replied quietly, but she smiled a little, and Celestia laughed quietly and shook her head slowly. Still, she hesitated a moment longer, looking almost broodingly away, and Luna frowned a bit and stepped closer, asking quietly: "What is it, Celestia?"

Celestia looked quietly down at Luna, then she smiled a little as she leaned down and rested her head beside her sister's, closing her eyes as Luna looked up in surprise before the taller, ivory equine murmured: "Believe it or not Luna, I get lonely and jealous and angry too. I sometimes still wish that I could save the day or enjoy the freedom of the open path, but I have had to pass the torch… and to me, the castle and Canterlot can be as much a prison as it is to you. But you have Scrivener Blooms… I have had to send Twilight Sparkle, my student, my friend, the pony I could almost call 'daughter,' away from me because there is so much she will become. So much she has the potential to be… and I cannot base the decisions I make upon my own selfish desires and feelings.

"Equestria loves me, but few of them actually know anything about me, and in public I must maintain my pleasant façade. You, Luna, have always been who you are… I know that even when you went to Ponyville, you walked among our subjects, our ponies, as a fellow pony, not as a Princess. Well, I know that at first you tried to maintain tradition…" Celestia smiled a little, and Luna sighed as she shoved herself away, but she smiled back nonetheless, meeting her sister's eyes warmly.

"Yes, it was disastrous, this has been pointed out to me more often than I like over this last month." Luna said mildly, and then she shook her head slowly and gazed up at Celestia, becoming more serious as she murmured: "Please, sister, trust in me. I am… working hard to prove I am not Nightmare Moon, despite the… regressions of passion I have now and again. Allow me at least to be there for thee, to offer thee comfort and support. It would do us both good, I think."

"And I agree, and I do, Luna… I truly do. It may not seem like it, with how much I keep from you… but I trust you more than I do the rest of the Royal Court of Canterlot, Luna." She stopped, looking into her sibling's eyes quietly. "I did not lie when I said how much I care about you or spoke of the faith I have in you, sister. After this journey… I think you'll understand more of why I chose to treat things the way I have. Why I want you to make your own way, why I have been so protective of you."

Celestia stopped, then she silently brought a hoof up to rest on Luna's shoulder, smiling faintly. "And even though it's a dangerous promise to make and the most difficult one to keep, I promise you that after you do this for me, everything will be okay."

"Thou speaks with such confidence, Celestia… how, though, how art thou so sure? How is it you seem to know what cannot be known? No prophecy has ever been entirely accurate, no divination has ever revealed the truth of the future…" Luna said slowly, looking worriedly up at the ivory equine, but Celestia only closed her eyes with that same strange smile, shaking her head slowly. "Sister…"

Celestia leaned down, kissing Luna's forehead softly, and the dark sapphire female stilled, calmed by the simple caress more than she wanted to admit as the Princess of the Sun said quietly: "We all need to have faith in something, we all need to have something to look forwards to and hope for. And I believe firmly that this will be the first step of ensuring Equestria will be able to continue to live in peace and harmony, and that all the people of this country will recognize you and your contribution towards it, my beautiful little sister."

Luna smiled a bit, gazing up at the larger equine silently and nodding slowly, and then she lowered her head and said quietly: "Mine hope, then, sister, is that thou art correct… and I shall do all in my power to ensure that thy vision of a peaceful, protected Equestria comes to light. Again, though… it seems strange that if this is so important, thou art sending only myself and Scrivener Blooms… that thou hath waited so long…"

"Yes, but I'm not omniscient, Luna… and there was much to do in Equestria these last thousand years. So many people to meet, so many meetings to attend… friend made, only to pass away before my eyes, blessed and cursed with the eternal splendor of the day and night as we both are, my sister…" Celestia murmured quietly, shaking her head and looking rueful for a moment, and Luna softened before Celestia gazed back up and smiled a bit. "But I cannot complain. Not when I have a student like Twilight Sparkle, who puts so much into her studies, and now my sister returned and by my side. We will outlive all our friends, Luna, but it does not mean that we need to shun them and turn them away. The years we'll spend with them will be only a blink compared to the vastness of our lives… but that does not take away from how important they can be, the memories they will give us, the joy they will bring."

Luna smiled a little in return, and yet she felt a strange chill run down her spine all the same as Celestia's glowing gemstone lavender eyes met her own for a few long, silent moments… and then the taller female shook her head, straightening and saying kindly: "Please now, sister, our preparations are almost complete and thus you should get back to practicing. I wish to ensure that your grasp of magic is as strong and precise as it can be. You'll be protecting both yourself and Scrivener Blooms on this mission, after all."

"Scrivy is more capable than he lets on, sister. I believe he will be fine… and, protected as he shall be by the suit of armor I have taken great delight in forcing him to wear, it shall be of less consequence should he end up endangered by something." Luna replied with a slight smile, and Celestia shook her head after a moment, looking softly entertained despite herself. "Furthermore, he will have Samael with him. The creature is small, but fierce and smart and loyal, and it is these qualities that are oft far more important than size and brute strength."

"I see you remember the ways of old well, Luna… but I suppose for you they're closer in time than they are for me. I do not know why it continues to surprise me." Celestia said softly, looking down at the female kindly. "Perhaps it is because we really are like night and day now, Luna… me, just the kind of person we always hated, an administrator sitting back in her throne and ordering everyone else around, you, the warrior unicorn, the pony of the people. I think sometimes that despite the fact you come from the far past… it's only made you closer to our subjects than I ever was."

Luna smiled a little, shaking her head quietly at this as she murmured: "Now thy seeks to flatter me, Celestia. Thou still art loved by our subjects, more than I ever was… thou still art adored by the ponies of this day-kissed kingdom. Come, though, we can speak more of such things after training… I know thou art eager to have me learn and more and more I feel myself becoming anxious to see if I have stayed in practice myself."

Celestia nodded after a moment, gazing at her younger sister softly for a moment as she stepped forwards and lowered her head, horn glowing with sun-like luminescence as she concentrated… and for that night and many of the following, Luna and Celestia practiced, the older sibling summoning up targets of all shape and size and using her own magic to dispel and cancel out Luna's more powerful spells before they could cause too much noticeable damage.

And after each training session, they would find a quiet place to sit and talk for a little while, sometimes about magic, sometimes about the upcoming journey, sometimes simply about old times and each other. For the first time since her return, Luna was starting to feel like Celestia was really beginning to open up to her… was really treating her more and more as her sister instead of just as a relic of the past she was responsible for.

Before bed, however, she always made sure to at least see Scrivy for a little while: it felt important to talk to him about the events that had transpired over the course of each day, and she enjoyed getting his view on things, basked in his encouragement, and liked to laugh at how frustrated he was getting in learning to wear the armor that had been prepared for him.

It was modified Pegasus armor, ornate golden plates covering his frame, but instead of the emblem of the sun, Luna had requested silver plates be layered on over the shoulders, back, chest, and the helm be made of the same substance, and all inset with the symbol of the moon. It was heavier gear, but Scrivy bore it up well, even though he was grouchy about it. As she had learned, though, his irritability was just a nervous mask… just like she acted brash and confident in the face of danger not only, but instead especially when she was scared.

The bright side was that all the same, Scrivener was learning to bear the weight of the gear without much complaining, even if ponies tended to stare at him now as he clomped around in it… but strangely, Luna had a feeling that Celestia was now quietly-disapproving of her friendship with the court poet. It was like she felt displaced, or like she had competition. Strange, considering the fact that Celestia had been the one to assign Scrivener in the first place, because both Princesses knew that being in each other's presence twenty-four-seven simply wasn't going to work out.

Scrivy, too, had hesitantly reflected on how odd it was: after he had finished researching the Everfree Forest, Celestia had suddenly assigned him to helping categorize and organize her papers, including all the letters Twilight Sparkle had written her, various journal entries, letters from other dignitaries, and all manner of other papers. It was an exhaustive work, but the male had muttered it at least kept him busy, even if the goal seemed to be to keep him too busy to spend time with Luna.

Furthermore, the Centurions and servants that were wandering around the dim sections of Canterlot that Luna roamed had been given odd orders: for one thing, Celestia had apparently assigned Luna a 'bedtime' of sorts… or rather, a time when Scrivener Blooms was to leave Luna's quarters and report to his own room. When Luna had asked about this ,Celestia had simply shrugged and said in a half-condescending, half-kind voice: "Luna, you need your rest… you're a little old for slumber parties with your friends."

So while Luna was glad to be spending time with her sister, to feel the comfort of having her older sibling looking out for her and showing her care and compassion… on the other hand, she felt a little… patronized and claustrophobic. It left her with conflicting feelings, but also all the more excited about leaving Canterlot to enjoy the freedom of the open road, to wend her way to the Everfree Forest, to experience a taste of that old life anew; no servants trying to fetch things for her to steal away her excuses to leave her room, no Royal Guards trying to protect her from every little thing, no Celestia constantly spying on her… just her and her friend, walking side-by-side, on an easy journey that she felt would end all too soon after it began.

Of course, as she had learned more than a thousand years ago, things rarely went as planned… but all the same, she couldn't imagine this being difficult. Equestria was no longer a land of chaos, demons were only the stuff of legend now and the vicious wyrm-dragons had died out and left for easier hunting grounds… and Luna felt more confident than she'd ever been. It brought a smile to her face that wasn't grim, it made her features relax instead of tense… and now, finally, here she stood, on the threshold of adventure.

There would be no grand sendoff: part of why Celestia was sending Luna and Scrivener alone was for secrecy's sake, and otherwise only Twilight Sparkle really knew anything about what was going on. If there was an emergency, they could contact her in Ponyville to ask for help, since it was nearest the Everfree Forest, but Luna didn't foresee that being necessary. What she did foresee was stopping in for a surprise visit after finishing her appointed task, but she didn't feel it was necessary to bother telling Celestia that.

Luna's eyes gleamed beneath the stars and the moon above: it was past midnight now, and most ponies were in bed or asleep, Canterlot quiet in the distance, the only light a faint glow in the windows of the high castle that stood apart from the massive, looming cliffs. Around the winged unicorn flowed a deep sapphire travelling cloak, the hood brushed back but her starry mane tucked quietly away beneath this, her tail streaming out behind her, speckled with glinting motes as it seemed to reflect the night sky above.

Beside her, Scrivener grumpily sat back on his haunches, the golden plates covering his form gleaming, Luna's emblems seeming to twinkle quietly with their own strange aura. Upon one of his shoulders sat Sammy, the skeletal pseudodragon looking inquisitive, and heavy saddle bags rested to either side of him, made of fine black leather, secured by heavy belts across his armored body. The tops of both were belted tightly closed, and they were a little heavier than they looked… but Celestia had enchanted both of them herself to alter their dimensions, allowing each bag to carry more than twenty times its size and weigh only a fraction of the total mass.

Celestia stood before them, gazing quietly from one to the other before she bowed her head, her eyes closing as she said softly: "Scrivener Blooms, and Princess Luna. I wish you both well on this journey, and give this quest the full blessing of Equestria and the sun. May the Horses of Heaven guide your path and I know, little sister, that you will succeed. When you return, I promise you, everyone will know how important this role you have played was in ensuring Equestria's protection. Never again will you have cause to feel jealous or envious of me, Luna. Nor you inferior, Scrivener Blooms."

The two glanced at each other, smiling awkwardly… and then Celestia slowly looked from one to the other before she nodded and said quietly: "Very well. Go now, my friends. In your hooves I entrust this mission. I know neither of you will falter."

"My thanks to thee, sister. We shall stay in contact and move with all due speed." Luna replied softly, and Celestia nodded and then straightened, looking at them with a strange mix of pride and sorrow, compassion, confidence and… something else, something unexpected.

For a moment, Luna studied her sister… and then she flicked her head forwards, and her hood was cast up over her face, hiding her features in shadow and leaving her eyes like sparkling gemstones in the darkness, Scrivener glancing towards her as she said quietly: "Come, Scrivy. The night passes quickly, and we must make the Everfree Forest before dawn's light kisses the sky."

Scrivener nodded, mumbling an awkward 'thank you' to Celestia before he turned around, armor clanking quietly over his body as he fell into pace beside Luna as she strode down the slope of the grassy knoll, not looking back until there was a flash of golden light that lit up the sky behind them… and in that blink, Celestia had vanished. For a few long moments, the dark-coated pony gazed silently at the space where her sister had been, feeling a worm of discomfort through her body… and then Scrivy nudged her gently, saying mildly: "I thought we were going."

"Oh, silence, Scrivener Blooms. All thou hast done this entire week is whine and complain like a child about thy armor and the long walk ahead, and now of all times thy choose to become excited for the journey?" Luna asked flatly, favoring him with a flat look beneath her hood.

"Well, what better time is there, Luna? Under the fresh night air, alone with you, walking side-by-side…" Scrivy smiled a little as he glanced up, then he laughed a bit as Sammy chirped on his shoulder and pawed at the back of his head. "Yes, yes, okay, not entirely alone. We have little Samael for company too… he'll protect us from the terrors of the night, right?"

"What art thou talking about, oh foolish Scrivy? I am the terror that lurks in the night." Luna grinned slightly under her hood, a flash of her white teeth showing through the darkness, and it made Scrivener smile despite himself as they strode quietly onwards together through a short field, heading towards the dusty, beaten road that would take them towards the Everfree Forest. "But his company is most welcome all the same. The intelligent little beast can keep watch for us during daylight, while we rest and restore our strength."

"Funny, travelling by night, Luna… and here I was thinking that you might actually want to try wandering around in daylight." Scrivy said mildly, and Luna snorted at this sentiment with a roll of her eyes. "After all, I hear nasty things come out at night."

"And again, Scrivener, I am the worst of the creatures that lurk in the darkness." Luna said comfortably, glancing up towards the stars before she smiled slightly. "Don't tell me thou art suddenly afraid of the dark now?"

"Oh, you wish." the male grumbled, rolling his eyes, and then he snorted and checked her lightly, knocking her stumbling to the side with a surprised grunt as her cloak wafted around her and almost tripped her up. "Besides, I got you protecting poor little defenseless me, right?"

Luna smiled slightly at this as she regained her balance, stepping quickly back up to his side… and then firmly checking him back, knocking the male equine sprawling with a yelp of surprise as Sammy squeaked, the skeleton sent flying to crash headlong into the tall grasses as Luna stopped to look comfortably down at the dumbstruck male. "Assuming I don't decide to gobble thee up, of course."

Scrivy snorted in amusement on the ground, and Luna only rolled her eyes as the male picked himself back up with a grunt, shaking his head and rolling his shoulders as Sammy skittered out of the patch of weeds he had fallen into and leapt up to climb quickly back on top of his master, glaring with his blue-fire eyes over at grinning Luna. "I have a lot of remarks I could say in response to that, but I don't wish to harm the dignity of your Princess's ears."

"While we are out here upon this trek, I am not the Princess of the Night. I am only Luna." the female said softly after a moment, and her grin toned down to a soft but happy smile as she looked ahead down the dirt road, saying quietly: "I am only Luna, thy friend… and thou art my equal, and my partner."

Scrivener looked at her, absurdly touched by the sentiment… and then Luna blushed a bit and turned quickly, muttering: "Hurry on, Scrivy, I have not the time to comfort a crying pony."

"Well, glad you're still such a ray of sunshine." the male retorted, and Luna shot him a particularly-sour look at this metaphor, which only made him grin slightly in return.

They kept a pace that was speedy but comfortable, walking side-by-side down the well-worn road, fearless beneath the moonlight as stars twinkled overhead. Sometimes they were quiet, and Scrivy found himself looking all too often at Luna as she gazed happily around, relishing the sights, the sounds, the smells after so long quarantined in Canterlot.

And sometimes they spoke, and Luna would ramble about old journeys, old adventures, about how she had walked down these very same roads a thousand years ago and so much and yet nothing at all had changed. She knew legends older than the land itself, she knew the hidden stories of the trees and grasses and flowers, and yet always she would confess she only knew a sliver of what Celestia did: Celestia had been the mind of the group, the expert in all things, fearless, brave and bold, all her natural talents amplified further by her unmatched magic.

Sometimes, too, Scrivener would start talking, not knowing why or even what he was going to say until it was said, and Luna would listen as intently to him as he did her, even though his stories were far from being as fascinating as her grand adventures and the tales she knew from history's deepest depths. He told her about life in North Neigh, about his journey to Canterlot with nothing but a saddlebag, about meeting Twilight Sparkle for the first time. The last she took particular interest in, fascinated by how the two had met in the library, both of them trying to grab the same book… and from that first moment there had been static, the two arguing so loudly they had both eventually been thrown out of the library.

"I guess when you think about it, though… we would go out of our own way just to get into each other's way, you know?" Scrivy paused, grimacing a bit as he tilted his head to the side. "I phrased that badly, but you get what I mean. Maybe back then we were both trying to be friends in our awkward, socially-inept way, but… Twilight had herself convinced she was far too busy to do anything but study and work on magic and I was admittedly a little prejudicial against unicorns… especially stuck-up, OCD, magic-abusing unicorns who happened to be fortunate enough to be the apprentice to the Princess."

Luna smiled slightly at this, tilting her head towards him as she added dryly: "Thou art obviously made of the most generous of moral fiber, Scrivener Blooms. Curious, though: were thou not made court poet not long after thy entrance into Canterlot?"

Scrivy grunted at this, tilting his head back and forth. "I barely remember, Luna, to be entirely honest. Yes, I flaunted my position, and yes, I was kind of a jerk. And I'm probably only worse now, being your assistant and all. But at the same time it wasn't very important to me, it was just something I could use to shut up all the nobles who spent most of the time treating me like trash and walking all over me. It was a way that I could… prove I was worth something after being raised to… to believe I was worthless."

Scrivener blushed a bit, glancing away for a moment as Luna's eyes softened, and then he smiled as he looked over at her, saying quietly: "It's not nearly as important as the present. Being your friend, being by your side. I take more pride in that than I ever have in anything else."

Luna laughed quietly, gazing awkwardly away now with a faint blush… and then she frowned a bit, coming to a halt, and Scrivener stopped as well, looking at her curiously before Sammy hissed quietly on his back as there was a loud crackle. Immediately, Scrivener glanced up as well, looking back and forth… and then Luna muttered: "Hooligans. Not even worth the term ruffians. Calm thyself, little Samael, 'tis only a bump in the road." A pause, and then she shouted: "Show thyself, coward!"

There were a few laughs from the copse of trees near the road… and a moment later, several grinning ponies slowly walked out from beneath the shadows of the tall elms and oaks, the rough-looking male in the lead leaning forwards and saying mockingly: "Isn't it a little past your bedtime, babe? And what's this, your bodyguard and his pet lizard?"

Sammy hissed again, baring his teeth, and Scrivener grimaced a bit, stepping forwards… before Luna reached out and touched his shoulder with a hoof, her eyes cold and serious as she surveyed the three. The leader pony wore a bandana around his head and had a large hoop through one ear, with a metal chain hanging around his throat like a necklace… and the other two were smaller than him, both looking more apprehensive than anything else. Not even real bandits, probably only a punk and his cronies looking to put a little scare into passersby and maybe steal a trinket or two… and Luna grinned slowly, her teeth and eyes shining out beneath her hood as she said easily: "Please, Scrivener. No need to be eager… 'tis but a fool who hast not yet learned his place and two cohorts likely dumber than he. Tell me, what does thy seek?"

"Oh, you're all proper, huh, lady? Well, missy, I seek thee monies, you understandeth me?" The pony stepped towards them threateningly, and his cronies nervously followed as he glared at her. "We're a long way from anywhere, so pay the toll and we won't have to hurt you."

Luna only shook her head slowly, and then she flicked her hood back, revealing her features, her obsidian tiara glinting, her horn glowing a faint blue as her mane spilled backwards and twisted as if blown by a strong wind, swirling up from beneath her cloak as she asked almost teasingly: "Silly child, does thou not know that to threaten a stranger is to tempt Fate?""

"Oh wait you're-" the pony began, leaning backwards in fear, and then Luna grinned as she slammed her hooves down against the ground in a sudden, hard gesture as her horn shone with blue light, and the earth beneath the would-be-thug's feet erupted upwards, launching him into the air with a squeal of terror before he crashed down in the boughs of one of the craggy oaks. Immediately, his cronies turned and bolted, but Luna only laughed as she leaned forwards, the radiance around her horn glowing brighter before a blast of white lightning erupted from it, arcing through the air and snapping into the hindquarters of one of the fleeing ponies before bouncing off and striking the second, and they both shrieked as they were comically sent flying forwards to crash and skid face-first over the ground. A moment later, both scrambled for their hooves and broke off in either direction, one with his tail visibly charred and smoking, the other with a large swatch of black over his haunch like the ugliest cutie mark in existence.

Luna shook her head, allowing the two to flee as the thug that had attempted to assail them fell out of the tree, and Luna strode imperiously forwards, her eyes glowing white as she shouted in a voice loud enough to rattle the branches: "Does thou dare to attack the Princess of the Night? Does thou challenge me to duel, am I to understand thee wishes to battle the fearsome Nightmare Moon?"

"Oh no, no, no, no!" babbled the pony, climbing hastily to his feet as his knees knocked together, shaking his head violently… and then his eyes widened in horror as lightning crackled through the air and Luna leaned forwards, her jaw filled with sharp fangs, her eyes soulless, emotionless ivory pits as vast and pitiless as the stars.

"Then run away, because I have not yet eaten… and more and more thou looks to me like a delicious snack!" Luna let her jaws fall open as a fierce, shrieking wind blew past, her mane bursting upwards in a sinister swathe of blue starlit flames… and the pony screamed before he spun around and shot away as if the hounds of Hell were on nipping at his heels, and Luna threw her head back and laughed again as the glow faded from her eyes and her teeth returned to normal, a pleased expression on her face as her mane slowly settled around her.

Then she turned around and sat back, clapping her front hooves together as she said cheerfully: "'Twas even more fun than during Nightmare Night! 'Tis a delight to put such fools back in their place… and I did not even have to try!"

She smiled cheerfully, and then Scrivener rose a hoof and half-questioned, half-stated: "The fun has been doubled?"

Luna's expression turned sulky as she glared at him for a moment, and then she said flatly: "For the last time, Scrivy, I come from a time when catapults were only used to knock down walls and sack cities, not to hurl pumpkins against targets with the most delicious of splatters. I am unused to this concept of fun that does not result in maiming, destruction, or raucous delights of the sort thou wouldst not believe."

"I. That's a disturbing image." Scrivener said finally, and Luna looked somewhat pleased with herself before the male smiled a little. "Thank you for dealing with them, Luna. It saves me the embarrassment of getting beaten up, even if I'm slightly cowed by how strong you are."

"Thou art not a cow, thou art a pony." Luna said pompously, and Scrivy sighed and dropped his head forwards, muttering under his breath as Sammy chirped agreeably from where he was still perched on the male's back. "Now come, Scrivener. We have lost time. Let us make haste back onto the trail, and continue forth with renewed purpose."

The pony nodded, following Luna as she flicked her hood back up, her mane twisting itself strangely to slide slowly back beneath the cloak as she strode forwards, the winged unicorn smiling to herself and visibly elated. They fell into easy step with one another, quiet and comfortable, and yet Scrivener could feel the female's elation and excitement clearly as they moved down the road together, and he couldn't help but smile a little at her, glad she seemed to feel such purpose now, so different from the worried Luna she had often been while inside Canterlot.

He felt safe in her presence, and he would rather be with no one else. She was powerful, alluring, and a bit of an oddball, but her eccentricity, her passion, was what he liked most about her. She was unpredictable and brave… and even though sometimes she referred to herself as a 'relic' of a 'lost age,' sometimes Scrivy wished that he had been there with her, to see her in her element… often he thought the very best thing about this world he lived in… was her.

He shook his head after a moment, and Luna smiled a little as she glanced over at him, calming slightly as they continued on in silence… until finally, she asked almost hesitantly: "Did I scare thee, Scrivener Blooms?"

"Yes, obviously I'm shuddering in fear in my little metal booties." Scrivy said dryly, pausing long enough to hold one hoof up, and Luna rolled her eyes even as she relaxed, relief glinting in her cyan irises. Then he fell into step with her, and he smiled a little, glancing embarrassedly over at her. "It's… quite the opposite, really. You're amazing, Luna. If anything I feel embarrassed about how… amazing I think you are and… stuff."

He cleared his throat, looking up… but Luna only gave him a soft look before she turned her eyes ahead, saying quietly: "We'll see just which one of us is truly amazing by the end of this journey, Scrivy. Thy unwavering loyalty truly does me more honor than I deserve."

The equine only smiled back at the winged unicorn, however… and they continued on in silence down the road as Sammy curled up comfortably on Scrivener's back. Every now and then, one of the ponies would glance over a shoulder to gaze back at Canterlot, still faintly visible in the distance, illuminated by the light of the moon and stars… and yet they were miles and miles away now, even at the easy pace they were keeping.

Then Luna gestured to a side path that cut through a field littered with wildflowers, saying quietly: "This way, to the edge of the Everfree Forest. 'Tis but a short journey, but I wish to sojourn in its outskirts for a short time. There is no rush, after all, and I would prefer to make camp at the forest's edge and add another night to our travels than to venture into the forest, and be forced to spend the day sleeping in the ruins if there truly is something wicked laying wait in its depths."

"I'm in no rush either, Luna. All the same, don't hold back on my account… if you want to press forwards, I'll follow." Scrivener replied with a smile, and Luna nodded to him as they continued onwards. She was able to easily wend her way through the faint trail that became weaker still as it led towards the forest's outskirts, but by now the looming trees were clearly visible, shrouded with a deeper darkness than the night, a wild place full of wild things, a pocket of Equestria as yet untouched by law and order.

Luna paused in front of a thin veil of scraggy trees on the forest's edge, rubbing her hoof against the ground as she gazed down thoughtfully: the ground here was pebbly, with little sand, a broken tree laying dead upon its side to one edge of the field and the rest of the ground scarred as if by fire. It was a small, natural clearing, the high grasses they had just pushed through likely enough to shield them from sight from the road, the wall of trees thick enough to make it difficult for any aggressive entity to sneak up on them but thin enough there was precious little space to hide.

The female nodded thoughtfully to herself after a moment, and then she looked over her shoulder and said quietly: "We camp here. 'Tis a good spot, not the most comfortable, perchance, but that is why we have brought the comforts of supplies with us."

Scrivy grunted, and he leaned back, reaching for the saddlebags… but Luna only winked at him as she tilted her head towards him, both bags glowing eerily as the belts holding them in place on his body undid themselves and they lifted off, dropping heavily to the ground at the edge of the field. The male gave her a flat look, but she only shrugged with a slight smile. "'Tis easier for me than it is for thee, that's all. Dig out the rations and our sleep-bedding, I shall take a short look around the area to ensure our safety."

The male grumbled a bit, but nodded as he pulled one of the bags open, leaning his head hesitantly into it and wincing as he seemed to push down into a weightless, directionless dark void before he sat back, then shook his head quickly and muttered: "Empty. The supplies must be in the other bag. Does that ever freak me out, though."

With a little digging and flailing, the earth pony managed to pull two large bedrolls out of the backpack, as well as a barrel-like container that held hay and apples. Scrivy opened this and began to turn away to find bowls for them, but then Luna came back and simply shoved her head down into the container, taking a large bite of hay and chewing thoughtfully as the male favored her with a dry look. "What? 'Tis food."

"For one thing, you shouldn't talk with your mouth full. For another… oh, nevermind, just stop hogging it all." Scrivener grumbled, leaning forwards to reach in and pull an apple out of the barrel, and he took a large bite out of this, chewing thoughtfully as Luna gave him an amused look.

They sat in comfortable quiet as they ate together, the meal simple and far from the extravagance often prepared for them at the castle… and yet all the same, it was one of the best that Scrivy could remember having. His body ached a bit from the armor he was still wearing, and yet it was a good kind of ache… he felt alive, invigorated, and like he was ready to continue the march all the way to the ends of Equestria if it was called for.

Then Luna smiled as she walked over to his side, her horn glowing quietly, and the helm was lifted from the male's head, Scrivy looking up in surprise as she said gently: "Come now, off with thy armor, Scrivener Blooms. We shall rest anon, and thy pet shall be enough to keep watch… I do not fear bandits, nor do I fear beasts, but 'tis better to be safer than sorrowful."

As she spoke, she leaned forwards, helping remove the plates from Scrivy's frame… and he blushed a bit at the fact she used her hooves, not simply magic. He fidgeted and pawed at himself, popping open other clasps that helped hold the gear on, pieces of armor peeling off his frame as he muttered: "Feels strange to be covered from head-to-hoof in soldier's gear when I write with the pen, not fight with the blade."

"Oh, enough. Thou art a greater hero with thy honor than with the ruthless blade." Luna chastised, and then she nudged him firmly with her shoulder as they sat side-by-side, the male's armor discarded, Luna's cloak tossed aside… and then she smiled a little when he reached up and quietly touched her sparkling peytral plate, the crescent moon inscribed over it seeming to glint at the brush of his hoof.

"Don't you ever take that or your tiara off?" he asked curiously, and Luna shrugged a bit before the male shook his head, leaning up and gently grasping the black half-crown… and he pulled it carefully free from her mane, which for a moment, seemed to tangle itself against it… and then the ephemeral, starlit curtain swayed itself backwards as he turned and put it down, and Luna looked at him with a faint flush on her features.

But he only gazed back at her with a smile… and then Luna lowered her head, closing her eyes, and her horn glowed faintly as the clasps holding the black plate across her chest quietly clicked before it pulled it free, floating silently through the night air to join the armors aside as she reached up and gently brushed the faintly-visible indentation over her body where the plate had once rested for so long, murmuring: "I feel naked, Scrivener Blooms. Laugh not at me, I know we do not normally wear clothing of much sort, but… thy knows what I speak of."

"I do." Scrivy only smiled wider, however, studying her and saying quietly: "You still look like a Princess of the Night with or without those things on, though."

Luna laughed at this, shaking her head slowly as she gazed quietly at her discarded black tiara, where it lay beside Scrivy's helm… and she smiled a bit as Sammy skittered over this, pawing at the dark, strange-textured metal of her tiara before pouncing on her peytral, and she murmured: "Yon pet is much like a puppy. But come, early to bed, early to rise." She paused, glancing over her shoulder at the two long bedrolls that were spaced a few feet apart, and then she gave a slight smile and her horn gave a faint shimmer, and the two sleeping mats slid smoothly together, the sheets overtop them both fluttering quietly. "Now is no time for modesty, Scrivener Blooms. Besides, I would rather have thee beside me and know that thou art safe than awaken in the morn to find thee dragged off into the Everfree Forest by some hobgoblin or hungry manticore."

"Thanks, Luna, your compassion is truly only outmatched by your rapier-like wit." Scrivener said dryly, and Luna shook her head with a laugh before she walked over to the bedroll and simply lay down upon it as Scrivener slipped onto his own and tossed the sheets over his body, fidgeting beneath them. He glanced at her curiously, but she only looked back with a tilt of her head before he asked finally: "Aren't you going to get under the sheets? I mean… aren't you cold?"

"The sun burns hot, Scrivy, and 'twill kiss the earth at daybreak soon. Besides." Luna stopped, then rolled over to hide her soft smile, looking quietly up at the stars overhead and seeing in the glorious constellations two ponies that walked side-by-side, hooves marching in rhythm, bound by fellowship, friendship, and more…

"I have all I need to stay warm. Sleep well, Scrivener Blooms."


	6. Chapter 6

Moonrise: Nightmares Beneath the Full Moon

~BlackRoseRaven

Scrivener awoke with a yawn, feeling something leaning against him… and he blinked a few times, looking up tiredly to see the sky above was mauve and red, the sun clinging tenaciously on to the day for a few more moments before it began to visibly fade into twilight.

The pony yawned a little, smiling a bit, barely able to believe he was here… and then, slowly, he half-rolled over to see Luna still snoozing soundly, her back pressed up against him, a soft smile on her face visible beneath the silky ethereality of her mane as it swayed back and forth, covering her upper body like a blanket.

He looked at her for a few long moments, softening… and then he started back in surprise when her eyes opened and flicked back towards him with a slight smile, saying teasingly: "And finally thou have awakened. I was growing concerned I would have to leave thee here and do the rest of this journey on mine own, lest I end up wasting another night waiting for thy slothful self."

"Well good night to you too." Scrivener retorted, and then he shook his head and grunted as he rolled back over to climb up to his hooves, yawning loudly as Luna got to her own with an amused shake of her head… and for a moment, the court poet's eyes lingered on her frame, bare of her tiara and peytral plate as it was, and he rolled his shoulders with a grimace as she tilted her head curiously. "Am I supposed to be this sore?"

"'Twill wear itself out, Scrivy, fear not. This journey 'tis no harder than the life thy used to live, I suspect." Luna answered after a moment, then she glanced up towards the sky, watching as the last faded rays of sunlight vanished into the purple-blackness of deepening dusk. "I hope thou does not think it impetuous of me, but I have an agenda in mind for the day. Put on thy armor while I dig out our rations and pack up the campsite, and I shall explain to thee hence."

Scrivy grumbled a bit, but then he nodded as he walked forwards, picking up his helm first and shaking it out a bit to ensure there was nothing hiding inside it before he slipped it onto his head. Behind him, Luna rose her head, concentrating as her horn glowed, and the bedrolls began to tightly roll themselves up, sheets and all, as she explained calmly: "First, of course, we must draft a short note to Celestia, letting her know our whereabouts. Second, I foresee no problems in traversing the forest ahead… the landmarks have changed, the entire world has changed, and yet the castle sits where it always has and my hooves have a way of tracing the road ahead. It shall not be difficult to master the forest.

"We shall take the ruins cautiously." Luna paused long enough to tuck the bedrolls away into the open saddlebag, then flick her horn upwards: not only did the food barrel rise out of it, her peytral plate and tiara both floated off the ground, and the female closed her eyes and leaned forwards, smiling slightly as these easily settled and secured themselves back into place… and yet after only one day of not wearing them, the textured metal felt strange against her as she said quietly: "I do not fear what lays ahead. If it was truly dangerous, I am confident Celestia would have been more forthcoming. I wish to take no chances, however."

Behind her, Scrivener grunted and nodded, carefully securing the belts that held on his body armor as he muttered: "Much as I enjoy rushing in headlong myself, I have to agree with you on this account. I do want to know what Celestia… wanted to avoid here, but at the same time I don't want to eagerly run right into its waiting arms."

"Thou speaks mine own thoughts." Luna said softly, and then she flicked her horn upwards as the pony glanced back and forth before wincing when the saddlebags lifted off the ground and dropped onto him, the belts rapidly tying and tightening themselves as plates and layers of armor snapped themselves firmly into place over the rest of his body. "Come, come, no dallying."

"Easy for you to say, you think something and it happens. I've got to use my hooves for everything, do you know how much of a pain that is?" Scrivy asked dryly, and then he looked up in surprise as Luna approached with a smile, the tall mare leaning in close.

"True, but that is what gives so much of what thou does so much more meaning." Luna replied softly, and then she winked and brushed past, nudging him firmly with her flank as she strode to the edge of the field to pick up her cloak and flick it over her shoulders, letting it drape and settle over her body as Scrivy stared dumbly over his shoulder at her. "Scrivener Blooms, I am prepared now to dictate a letter to my sister."

"That might be easier if I had parchment, ink, and a quill, Luna." Scrivy said dryly, and Luna rolled her eyes at this before he sighed and half-turned as she approached the female flicking her head upwards as her horn glowed to make the saddlebag facing her open. She leaned forwards, looking down into it, then she frowned a bit as she stepped back and an inkwell and long sheet of parchment floated out of it… and then he glanced awkwardly at her, asking finally: "Don't tell me that I forgot to pack quills."

"I… nay, 'tis no problem." Luna said softly, and she flicked her cloak back as Scrivy tilted his head curiously before she spread one large wing out, and the pony's eyes widened in surprise as with a smile and a glance, one of the female's larger wing-feathers glowed brightly before tearing itself free, Luna wincing only slightly before it took on a strange sheen for a moment, the feather stiffening visibly as she said quietly: "Here, go ahead and use this."

Scrivener took it quietly, gazing down at the quill for a moment before he smiled up at her, simply nodding silently, and the female looked at him curiously for a moment as the parchment and ink well floated over to him, settling on the ground before the armored scribe. He dipped the quill quickly into the latter as he brushed his hoof over the thick paper where it lay on the hard ground, and then he gazed up at her and nodded, saying quietly: "Ready when you are."

Luna only shrugged a bit, and then she tossed her mane as her wing folded back beneath her cloak, saying clearly: "Princess Celestia: I am most pleased to inform thee that Scrivener Blooms and myself have reached the edge of the Everfree Forest with only minor inconveniences not worthy of note, and have plans to venture tonight to the ruins and complete our assigned mission. I anticipate that we shall arrive back in Canterlot within two days' time, assuming no calamitous issues arise. Thy sister, Luna."

Scrivy finished with a short swirl of the quill, then he marveled at it for a moment before glancing up at her with a smile and nodding, asking curiously: "Do you want me to put a royal seal on it?"

"Nay, there is no cause or purpose. 'Tis unofficial business, all the more: let us treat it with tact, lest Celestia decide we are not taking her business seriously. She may desire to keep this from the public eye for good reason, after all." Luna replied finally, shaking her head quickly. "Where is thy pet?"

"I was kind of hoping you knew." Scrivener grimaced a bit, straightening and glancing back and forth before he called: "Samael, you around here? Sammy!"

For a moment, the only sound that greeted him in return was silence… and then both Luna and Scrivy looked down in relief as there was a rattle in the grasses before the skeletal pseudodragon bounced through with a loud chirp, his blue eyes gleaming as Luna scolded: "Foul little creature, thou gave me a moment of grave concern for thy welfare."

She stopped, then blushed a little when Scrivener grinned at her, saying flatly: "I am not incapable of emotion, court poet. Continue to look at me with such glee and I shall be forced to show thee that I am also capable of wrath."

"Oh believe me, Luna, I think we're all well aware you're very capable of that." Scrivy replied dryly, and then he shook his head before rolling the letter tightly up, holding it out towards the pseudodragon and asking kindly: "Will you do the honors, Sammy?"

The small, undead creature chirped cheerfully in response to this, nodding before reaching his little bony claws out, and the pony passed the scroll to the grasping pet and gave him a gentle pat on the head before the skeleton reared his head back, then leaned forwards as he breathed out a stream of blue flames with a gentle hiss, the scroll burning rapidly into ashes that floated in a stream into the air before twisting around and sailing in the direction of Canterlot. Scrivener smiled a little as he watched this, and then he glanced over towards Luna as she gestured with her head towards the food barrel, saying softly: "Come now, Scrivy. Let us eat, then be upon our way so as not to attract the gaze of prying eyes, whether they come from within the Forest or without Equestria."

An hour later, and Scrivener could understand all too well what Luna had meant by 'prying eyes,' grimacing a bit as he looked nervously back and forth. The forest seemed to be alive around them… and by that, the pony didn't just mean the animals scurrying and hissing through the trees, or that glared balefully down at them from high branches and stared up from deep crevasses. No, the very forest itself seemed to possess a sentience that grew more hostile the deeper into it they walked.

And yet all the same, Luna walked with her hood pushed back, eyes gazing imperiously back and forth, her hooves treading confidently over the rocky ground beneath their feet as they pushed ever forwards through the depths of the woods. She seemed unfettered by the creatures that lurked around them, unencumbered by the darkness even when the light of the moon and stars was blotted out by the networked ceiling of branches overhead, unflinching even when something in the darkness shrieked or howled. The equine didn't know how she could do it as he shivered under his armor at the sound of rough panting before something darted through the trees to his right, making him wince as his eyes snapped uselessly up too little, too late, seeing only leaves and bushes and thorny vegetation.

On his back, Sammy shivered a little: although technically the stuff of ghostly legend, the undead little creature was still only the size of a small lizard and not exactly fearsome. He was a messenger and a lookout, not a fighter… and his little teeth and claws would likely do little more than frustrate any of the large, predatory beasts who called the Everfree Forest their home, and could probably swallow the little beast whole in a single bite.

Scrivener glanced back at the little creature sympathetically, then he returned his eyes forwards as Luna paused for a moment, frowning a bit as she gazed ahead before muttering: "I sense a malevolence ahead, Scrivener Blooms… more than that, things seem changed and different from when last I was here. I… have vague recollections of this place, even as Nightmare Moon, after capturing my sister… and tired from the exertion, we threw rough obstacles in their path… and yet we never simply struck them down, either. It was like… we wished to be defeated, was it not?"

Luna frowned a bit, then she gritted her teeth and shook her head quickly as Scrivener gazed at her with quiet concern. But after a moment she raised her head and smiled at him awkwardly, saying finally: "Nightmare Moon is still inside me somewhere, Scrivy. She was different from me… yet we acted in concert. Even as I held her back from worse things… she spurred on my foul actions. We are still together, and methinks that we shall never be apart, but… Scrivener Blooms, please do not fear. Now it is not little Luna who is locked away inside… it is Nightmare Moon who has been sealed away."

She stopped, looking down for a moment, and murmured: "Come, Scrivy. Fear not, though… never will I endanger thee, I swear it. And nor would Nightmare Moon… for even to her thou art special. She is selfish and wicked, and yet nothing is heartless. She is jealousy, and in thy presence, our jealousies are tamed."

Scrivener only looked at her silently, and Luna quickly looked away, trembling… before she looked up, startled, as Scrivy quietly pressed his side against her and silently embraced her, murmuring: "I suspected but I didn't know it was still that bad. But I'm not afraid of you, Luna. If anything I only admire you more for being able to stay in control. I… I have no idea how hard that must be."

"'Tis not difficult now that I have friends such as thyself and Twilight Sparkle… but may it please thee to know that thee carries more weight in mine heart than Twilight Sparkle ever will, despite my… infatuation with her, as thou oft mocks me for." Luna replied softly, offering a small smile, and Scrivener nodded and smiled a bit in return before the winged unicorn shook herself quickly as the male drew back, muttering: "Come now. Onwards ho, the Forest hath changed but our goal hath not."

Scrivy nodded as Sammy chirped quietly from his perch on the male's back, and the ponies continued slowly forwards through the darkness of the Everfree Forest, the creatures around them stirring uneasily as the woods around them began to thin out. At first Scrivener thought it would be a good sign… until he winced as Luna cursed, looking down with distaste at a broad canyon, part of the slope collapsed away and a rope bridge laying in broken pieces at the bottom of the gorge, amidst a bed of sharp, impassable rock and shale that twinkled like daggers in the moonlight. "Wonderful. I shall remedy this, Scrivener Blooms, but I require a moment of concentration."

Scrivy nodded after a moment, stepping awkwardly back, and Luna took a slow breath as she lowered her head forwards and her eyes narrowed, focusing on two leaning, broken posts at the other side of the canyon: what had once been the other end of the bridge. And past this, through a pall of mist, she could vaguely see the ruins of the castle, ivory light washing its battlements in a pallid glow. "Such trivial problems shall do nothing to hinder us from our objective…"

She gritted her teeth, then snapped her head upwards as her eyes flashed, her horn glowing radiant blue, and a moment later massive, thick cables of bramble and ivy ripped from the ground beneath their feet, long, gnarled brown roots twisting around these like an exoskeleton as they stretched and floated through the air like enormous snakes of earth, and Scrivy stared in shocked amazement as the enormous vine structures tore across the gap, shoving their way into the canyon wall just beneath the post, ripping through the sallow earth to knot themselves into plant roots and the bases of heavy, ancient trees.

It formed a bridge of thick, ropey vines that were all covered in thorns and ugly blades of wood… but with another flick of her horn, the bottom of the gorge trembled before many of the broken chunks of shale and stone glowed deep blue, floating rapidly upwards as they spiraled and smoothed themselves out, dust and dirt hailing down through the air before shale and stone began to layer itself rapidly across the bridge, forming flat, interlocking tiles along the narrow surface. They clicked and snapped together from one end to the other, before Luna grimaced a bit as she finally relaxed… and then smiled in relief at the sight of the taut, slightly-sloped bridge that had formed. There were no handrails, but it was wide enough for them to walk safely… assuming, of course, they were careful. "Come, Scrivener Blooms."

Scrivy stared at this, paling… but when Luna looked over her shoulder at him, he nodded finally as she stepped onto the bridge and carefully began to make her way across, the male equine wheezing: "This is terrifying."

"Fear nor, Scrivy, should the worst befall thee…" Luna winced a bit at the horrible look Scrivener gave her at her word choice. "I mean… should something happen… I shall catch thee, one way or another."

"Thanks, Luna." Scrivener mumbled, carefully walking out onto the bridge… and he grimaced a bit as the female strode calmly along the stone surface. Thankfully, the structure barely swayed with her regal movements, as Scrivener more wormed his way forwards than walked, keeping his body low as he grimaced again at the height and the fact that down at the bottom of the canyon, there were countless sharp blades of rock just waiting to slice him to pieces after the satisfying crunch of the fall… and he shivered a bit before looking up and mumbling as he saw Luna was already three quarters of the way across.

He hurried forwards as best he could… and then both he and Luna froze on the bridge as there was a terrible, vibrant whistling before the female's head snapped to the side, snarling as Scrivener looked up in horror to see what looked like a wall of mist and cloud barreling towards them… except he thought he could make out the shape of hooves and the skull of horses, thought the wind was sounding more and more like screaming and laughter before Luna looked at him and shouted, as her eyes glowed white: "Scrivener Blooms, hold on tight!"

Scrivy immediately dropped as Sammy shrieked and leapt down past his forelegs, the skeletal beast clinging desperately to one of the equine's limbs as Luna leapt off her bridge, her cloak flapping upwards around her body like a cape as her wings spread, propelling her powerfully towards the center of the gorge as the terrible cloud shot towards them with the rumble of madness and wind… and then Luna arched her back, throwing her front hooves far to either side, snarling as she shouted furiously: "Get thee back to the ether, spirits!"

The snarling, screaming, laughing cloud of mist, skulls and hooves stormed through the air towards her even as energy crackled around Luna's frame… and a moment later, there was a ripple through the air itself before the wall of eldritch mist collided with a transparent barrier of raw force, crashing against it with the strength of tidal wave slamming into a solid cliff, the terrible voices echoing from the enormous cloud shrieking as they were sent splashing upwards past Luna, spinning and gliding over the bridge in a heavy curl, the unknown and immaterial forms that made up the vast cloud spinning and twisting violently as Scrivener stared up in shock. They flew uselessly past him, carrying with them their terrible wind that flew sharply over Scrivener's head, kissing and licking against his armor but unable to grasp him or sway the bridge he crouched on as beyond, the endless-seeming cloud barreled uselessly downwards into the gorge, half-falling, half-gliding… and then, finally, it was over as Luna let out a gasp, the last of the pack of shapeless creatures crashing over her head and past the invisible barrier.

She turned, flapping her wings tiredly and landing on the cliff opposite, closing her eyes… and Scrivener winced before he scrambled quickly across the bridge, Sammy squeaking and skittering rapidly after the equine before the male approached Luna, asking breathlessly: "What was that? Luna, are you okay?"

Luna stood for a moment with her eyes closed… and then they opened, and she smiled a little, breathing quietly as she steadied herself and murmured: "I am fine, Scrivener Blooms, 'tis only a chill that will quickly fade. I did not expect to have to exert such magic… and admittedly, I am more shaken by the appearance of the sad fiend than I am by the use of mine powers. That 'twas The Stampede, Scrivy… I am sure thou hast heard the old mares' tales about it."

"The Stampede?" Scrivener leaned back in shock, looking nervously at the canyon for a moment… and then he shuddered a bit, shaking his head and muttering: "By the Horses of Heaven, for such a thing to really exist… countless lost souls, all unable to move on, constantly charging through the skies looking for Pegasus to knock to the ground and earth ponies and unicorns to send crashing off high places, driving the terrified northern wind before them… a hundred miserable, insane ghosts looking to take their pain out on the world and force others into their ranks…"

"Thou knows the story better than I did expect. I know not whether to congratulate thee or tell thee to get thy head out of old musty tomes." Luna said ironically, and then she shook her head a bit and glanced towards the distance, where the half-collapsed castle loomed silently, and she shivered a little as she murmured: "Come, Scrivener Blooms. We do not have far to go, but my desire to have this business done with grows by the moment."

"I hear you there." Scrivy muttered, and he quietly fell into step beside her, looking nervously back and forth… but this part of the forest was silent, and it was more oppressive and terrible than the rest of the Everfree Forest put together. It was not simply hostility here… it was mocking malevolence, like something was eagerly anticipating their arrival as they strode down a path strewn with gravel and weeds.

After ten minutes, they reached the outer walls of the castle: much of it had collapsed, however, and enormous vines and brambles crawled slowly over much of the ruin. Two massive wooden doors lay rotting and broken on either side of a shattered archway, the beautiful designs that had once covered it marred by time and rot… and Luna stood silently for a long time, looking at this as memories played through her mind before she finally shook her head quickly and whispered: "Come now, we have much to do."

Scrivy only nodded, not knowing whether or not she was actually speaking to him as they strode forwards, through the deteriorating archway and into the exterior courtyard… but this was little more than dirt and fetid, ugly plants, the two careful to stay to the shattered cement walk to avoid risking treading on any of the poisonous-looking vines and thorny bushes that dotted the yard. The doors to the castle lay open, and the stairs leading up to the enormous entrance hall were cracked but otherwise whole, although the darkness that filled the inside of the castle seemed unnatural.

Scrivy's eyes adjusted slowly, but by now he was used to the shadows and darkness, enough that he was able to follow Luna with ease as she seemed almost pulled onwards… and then she halted suddenly after only a few steps into the wide ruins of the entrance hall. Scrivener frowned a bit at her back, then he looked back and forth sharply as he heard a quiet giggle, and Luna gritted her teeth as a voice whispered: "Our sister returns…"

"Oh, beloved sister, how are you?" asked another voice almost mockingly, and smoky shadows wafted by Luna, the female starting and snarling as he readied herself, and Scrivener gritted his teeth as he set his own hooves, his eyes roving through the decrepit room. Cracked stone column fought miserably to hold up a decaying ceiling through which shone the moon and stars, and the rotting carpet underhoof felt almost alive, like stretched skin over bone. Over the walls, tattered tapestries flapped quietly despite there being no wind… and one of these almost tore in half with a sick ripping sound as a shadowy shape flitted past it, taunting them, mocking them with hints of its presence, knowing it was invisible to their eyes.

Two shadows twisted in and out of the darkness at either side of the hall, and then a third presence whisked quickly along the shattered rear wall, past ancient, rusted emblems of the moon and the sun as another voice almost purred: "Did you bring us the child as a gift? Did you lure him to us as an apology?"

"Now, sisters, calm yourselves." chided a fourth voice, and Scrivener stared as a large, strange shadow slowly rolled forwards along the ground at the other end of the hall… before his eyes widened in shock as a figure faded into existence above it: a horse that seemed made of black smoke, limbs and tail and mane indistinct dark gases and yet the body and head almost solid, flickering only slightly as glowing red eyes formed in its sockets, its grinning jaws filled with ugly, sharpened teeth as it whispered in its strangely-feminine tones: "Pieces of our sister lay dazed and stupefied inside the Moon Princess. But she is not awake…"

"I see now sister, you're right…" As the voice spoke, three more of the terrible creatures formed, two one on side of the larger, demonic equine and one on the other, all of them a little smaller than the first smoky horse. Scrivy could do little more than stare wordlessly, shocked as Sammy shuddered on his back. "But sister is bonded inside her still… her soul is stained black…"

"Be silent, demons!" Luna shouted suddenly, and the three smaller creatures quailed back as the larger one only reared its head back in visible surprise. "I know that thee are! Nightmares, siblings of a kind to Nightmare Moon and all other creatures of the shadow, but she is gone and I shall not give in to the shadows again, understand this… I do not fear thee! I will not fear thee! Flee back to the shade and shadow, horses of hell, or face my full wrath!"

The smaller Nightmares looked uncertain… but the larger one stepped forwards, her red eyes glowing as she said softly: "You threaten me, little one? And yet we are your true subjects… no mortal pony loves you. No mortal pony cares for your night. No mortal pony will ever understand y-"

"Oh spare me thy endless manipulative prattling, 'tis boring, pedantic, and cliché." Luna said disgustedly, and the Nightmare twitched back in both surprise and anger before Luna looked quietly over at Scrivener, who gazed back at her… and at the glimmer in her eyes, at the smile that spread over her face, he felt his own confidence bolster and treble, meeting her irises as she spoke softly: "Beside me, stands a mortal pony who has given up his days to live in my night, asking naught in return. His actions far outweigh any words thou may speak, devil. Now be not afraid, Scrivener Blooms, these weak-kneed spirits can only harm those who let them."

Luna faced back ahead… and the lead Nightmare snarled before grinning savagely, her eyes glowing like the pits of Hades as she whispered: "And pieces of our sister lay dormant inside you, mighty Princess Luna… you let the darkness in a long time ago, and some doors can never be closed!"

Luna's eyes widened… and then Scrivener reared back in alarm as the four Nightmares suddenly stepped forwards, lowering their heads as ephemeral hooves stomped against the ground and their manes exploded upwards like black flames as ghastly dark fire swarmed up over Luna's body, sending her staggering backwards with a shriek of pain and horror as her eyes glowed ivory, rearing back for a moment… and then she keeled over, collapsing heavily on her side with a gargle as Scrivener leapt over her with a horrified shout, Sammy shrieking as the pseudodragon ran in a desperate, terrified circle around the two before trying to scream a warning, Scrivy looking up too late-

One of the Nightmares leaned down, grinning, inches away from his face and those soulless red eyes glaring into his, and the pony's eyes went wide before darkness rushed over him, knocking him staggering backwards with a howl of misery as pain flooded his system before a silky voice whispered in his ear: "In eternal night, we are strongest… the darkness fuels our powers, the shadows amplify our strength. You must let us in, Scrivener Blooms, it is true… but that does not mean we cannot turn your refuge into prison."

And Scrivener gasped and trembled, fighting to stay conscious as black flames scoured his body before his eyes rolled up in his head and he fell still and silent, the gathered Nightmares laughing, the ponies laying wreathed in black flames as Luna convulsed weakly on the ground, the skeletal pseudodragon whimpering as it was crushed under the smoky hoof of the largest beast as they stood gathered around their fallen victims.

* * *

><p>Celestia stood silently in her quarters, looking quietly into her mirror: the surface of the glass was rippling like water as it showed her the events in question, her reflection faint and weak as she shook her head slowly before murmuring: "Yes. As I suspected."<p>

The tall, ivory equine closed her eyes, and with a simple flick of her hoof, the mirror returned to normal, now only reflected her sorrowful but cold features in crystalline clarity before she turned away. Her rainbow mane and tail flowed out behind her as she strode towards the large, round purple cushion she often used as bedding, sitting quietly down on it and lowering her head in thought for a few moments before she murmured: "As I suspected. 'Sisters' of Nightmare Moon… shadows from the past. But the powers of darkness are growing… I did not expect to see The Stampede. Ghosts and goblins and demons are all the stuff of legend now… I wished to keep it that way, so these ponies would never again have to experience the sad truth that as long as good walks this world, so will evil…"

She stopped, then looked over her shoulder towards the mirror with a grimace, an ill feeling in the pit of her stomach. She had more than suspected that their home had attracted terrible specters, drawn by not only the removal of the Elements of Harmony but the defeat of Nightmare Moon. Twilight Sparkle, for all her magic training, had not noticed it… but to Celestia, it had been as clear as if the walls had been painted with blood; Nightmare Moon's hellish essence had been splattered throughout the castle with the violence of her defeat, and not a thousand cleansing spells or holy blessings would be enough to wash it away.

Likewise, Celestia knew that going herself, she could have risked falling under the sway of the Nightmares' wrath. As terrified as they would have been of her, they would have been maddened with rage by the presence of the Princess of the Sun inside their night-worshipping home… and it was fear and hatred that often drove such creatures to commit their worst acts. So instead, like a hornet's nest, she had simply avoided the castle, leaving them alone so they would leave her alone… until finally, Luna had grown strong enough to do this task for her.

Luna… and Scrivener Blooms, who was perhaps a more important part of the puzzle than Celestia had realized. The Nightmares had dragged both of them down into darkness, in order to try and feast on their negative emotions, in order to attempt to awaken Nightmare Moon and corrupt the earth pony: a less-desirable subject for their machinations, but made a slave to the essence of the Nightmares, he would still be able to spread malice and discord throughout Equestria.

At the same time, however, the Nightmares would be at their most vulnerable: it would be a test of will against will, mettle against mettle. They would try and bend and break the ponies but they could also be tampered with themselves… and Celestia had truly found it difficult to avoid telling Luna what had to be done. Going in with that knowledge, the Nightmares may have read their thoughts and intentions, and instead of attempting to corrupt and possess they may have tried to work in other nefarious measures that would have made them harder to defeat… and given them a chance to get away. And Celestia wanted these blots of darkness, these creatures of the night, wiped off the face of the planet.

She knew it was a risky gambit: if things did not go according to plan, if Luna gave in again… she would become Nightmare Moon once more, and Scrivener would be a puppeted vessel of darkness. And Celestia would not have the luxury of being able to place Twilight Sparkle and her friends into battle once more with her corrupted sister, now that Nightmare Moon would know what the seemingly-harmless ponies were capable of: she would simply kill them instead of trying to distract them.

If things went wrong, Nightmare Moon might even access the vaults with Luna's knowledge, bringing ancient weapons against her… but Celestia had other tricks of her own, other artifacts sealed away. And she would not allow Nightmare Moon to threaten her nation, her home, again: if Luna did fail, it would only go to show that no matter how much she loved her sister, she was weak, and she would give in again and again to temptation and hatred. And much as Celestia cared for her… she would destroy her. She would burn Nightmare Moon to ashes with fire and light and ancient magic, and she would bring the full wrath of the sun down upon the heads of the forces of darkness that had corrupted her beloved little sister into an incurable monstrosity.

Celestia shook her head, looking down silently as she rested on the cushion, murmuring: "It is all for my subjects, sister. I test you, for the sake of our nation, our home. We must protect them, and ensure they are always safe… even if that means we are to be placed at odds. I hope that you succeed, I do… but no matter what happens, I must protect Equestria and put the needs of our ponies above the needs of its rulers. I truly believe you can do this, though… that you will be the one to open the vaults, and bring me these final necessary items… there are worse things than the Nightmares out there, dear sister. I wish I could tell you, but it's so close, and I cannot risk letting it know I've felt its shadow, I've seen its half-covered face. It is not a beast like Fenrir was, it is not cunning and cruel like the Wyrms, it is not powerful and yet ultimately flawed like Discord was. It is ruthless, and soulless, and worst of all ordered and emotionless and focused on its goal. It must be stopped… it must not be allowed to steal our homes, our country, everything we've worked for, away from us and our people…"

The ivory equine shook her head, closing her amethyst eyes as sorrow twisted over her face as she half-turned away, digging her hooves against the cushion… and then she slowly forced herself to relax, closing her eyes before she lowered her head and murmured: "For all our sakes', sister, I hope you succeed and prove that you are the pure, beautiful Luna I once knew and loved. I don't think I can do this without you… but I know I can't do this if I have to worry that lurking just below the surface is Nightmare Moon, waiting for the right moment to strike. I wish you good luck, little sister… and I hope you know that I'm praying for your success, that I'm praying my trust in you doesn't go misplaced, that you will return to me, whole and pure, the silent white night. And if not… I promise it will be quick, Luna, so you don't suffer inside Nightmare Moon's shell."

She shook her head slowly, then closed her eyes and shuddered as she let herself quietly sink down over the cushions, breathing softly as her rainbow mane uneasily twisted back and forth around her. Her tail flicked quietly as she rested, her legs folded quietly beneath her form, her large ivory frame shuddering once with repressed fears and sorrow and other wild feelings as she strove to find some inner peace despite the turmoil raging through her body and soul.

And yet in her mind, the thoughts of the future, the strange premonitions that had begun haunting her waking and sleeping hours ever since Discord arose from his stone imprisonment, whispered their way upwards, poisoning her thoughts, etching themselves onto her very soul. Visions of malice, hatred, pain, and punishment, of the eternal clash of darkness and light as they swirled together in a violent maelstrom, and of glowing golden eyes that seemed to glare into her through time and space, eyes she somehow knew came from the future, eyes that had no soul, no compassion, nothing but callous lordship.

Every day, those eyes became brighter and colder, more and more terrible… and Celestia knew in her heart of hearts that in an all-too-soon future, she would be faced with whatever those eyes belonged to, she would gaze into them in reality instead of her broken and terrified half-dreams… and she only hoped she would have the strength to stand on her own hooves against whatever ruthless, heartless force those terrible golden irises belonged to.


	7. Chapter 7

Moonrise: The Gibbous Wanes In Impure Skies

~BlackRoseRaven 

Luna convulsed and cursed, kicking her hooves outwards on the ground with a snarl, her eyes clenched shut… and then a voice that was both impossible and familiar said quickly: "Sister, sister, calm thyself! 'Tis a nightmare, nothing more!"

"And I'll have my hooves in it 'fore long!" Luna snapped in response, and she finally succeeded in tearing herself up to her feet as her eyes opened, looking sharply back and forth… and then staring in stupid surprise as she found herself standing dumbly in a small field, a few bits of hay falling from her frame as she looked around in shock… and then simply stared in amazement as she whispered, recognizing all too well the emblem of the reaching ash tree upon his haunch: "B-Brother?"

Sleipnir smiled at her warmly, the immense equine nodding: almost as tall as Celestia, but with a thicker, powerful frame, he had a deep chestnut coat and a mane and tail made of vines, soil that flowed like liquid, and precious gemstones that twinkled quietly throughout this as he said affectionately: "Always so dazed after thy naps… tell me, sister, did thy have wild dreams again?"

Luna looked at the huge, smiling male, nonplussed as she stared at his sapphire eyes, then let her gaze rove over his body: his black hooves shone as if polished, and silver armor covered his upper chest and shoulders, but it was ceremonial, not war armor… and when she looked sharply down at herself, she realized she was wearing no peytral plate, and could feel no tiara upon her head… instead, she was wearing a flowing black cloak with decorative metal plates over her forelegs and back, an amulet with the symbol of the crescent moon engraved over it hanging around her neck as she blinked rapidly a few times and then said dumbly: "But… Fenrir…"

"Yes, 'twas a mighty battle, but no silly wolf is a match for the three of us!" Sleipnir said cheerfully, throwing his head back with a laugh, and Luna continued to simply stare up at him in disbelief as she felt a strange fuzziness whisper through her mind, looking dumbly back and forth again to try and at least take in her surroundings… but before he could process little more than the fact there were several tents and what looked like stands in the distance, Sleipnir added: "'Twould have been an impossible battle were it not for thy grace and strength, fair little sister. 'Twas why Celestia abdicated in place of thy rulership, after all."

"What?" Luna spluttered, staring up at him in shock… and Sleipnir simply favored her with a kind, doting smile before he gestured with one hoof, and the female staggered around to see Celestia herself, talking calmly with several guards, dressed in simple golden armor: not her royal wear, not her peytral plate and tiara… but only the simple, unornamented gear of the Pegasus guards, with a heavy helm over her face, the only thing that denoted she was of any rank at all the beautifully-shaped dove's wings that stretched up from either side of the helm, and the crescent moon carved of ivory diamond on the front of the sloped head protector.

She glanced towards Luna… and smiled almost shyly, bowing her head courteously, and Luna's jaw dropped before Sleipnir added kindly: "Thy beloved student Twilight is here as well, Luna… or shall we begin to call thou Queen Luna? This is thy coronation ceremony, after all… 'tis fortunate thou did not sleep through it."

Luna turned around, then looked down at the plush, heavy cushion she had apparently been napping on, before looking dumbly at the Pegasus guards that stood silently on the other side of it, inscribed not with symbols of the sun, but proudly wearing symbols of the moon… and Luna gritted her teeth, trying hard to think through the fuzziness, feeling like she was missing something big before she remembered what Sleipnir had said and her own response… and she looked at him sharply as she asked quietly: "Where is Scrivener Blooms?"

"Who?" Sleipnir asked curiously, tilting his head as he frowned a bit. "It sounds like no pony I have yet met of thy servants or friends, fair Luna. But thy student and consort, Twilight will be here any moment… and thy doting admirers, I might add. Thou art popular with the people, ever since thou killed Discord-"

Luna snorted in derision, and Sleipnir stopped cold, frowning at her as the dark sapphire winged unicorn looked up at her brother and said quietly: "Nightmare, thou art more foolish than I had thought at first. Thou tries to mimic mine dead brother, and pretend mine friend had never existed when he has become so engraved in my mind that even now, I feel his presence… and then thou art foolish enough to think that my thoughts and actions must be as warped and cruel as thine own, merely because I had the misfortune to fall to thy so-called sister's trickery. Nay, I would not have slain Discord. Cast him down into ruin and defeat, beaten, broken and blasted him… but I would have preferred to drive him from Equestria or send him back to whatever accursed place he spawned from, than kill the foolish wretch."

Sleipnir frowned at this… and slowly, the blue sky above began to blacken as the grass beneath their feet withered, and Luna gritted her teeth as she felt terrible, malicious presences surrounding her. She looked to the side, and Celestia loomed there, her eyes now glowing red, her face cold and emotionless… she gazed ahead, and Twilight Sparkle grinned as she leaned over her, now as large as Celestia, her maw filled with sharp teeth and her eyes terrible crimson flames as she hissed: "Then maybe Celestia's a better teacher than you after all…"

"Doesn't that make you weak and pathetic?" asked another voice coldly, and Luna looked over her shoulder to see Scrivener towering over her as well, his armor gone, his coat stained as if splattered with ash and blood and liquid darkness as red light shone out of his eyes, and he whispered: "I'm starting to enjoy this whole 'Nightmare' thing, after all…"

Luna cursed and shuddered, and then she looked to the side as Sleipnir leaned down, the four towering equines seeming to grow larger as the shadows and darkness pulsed around them, as the blackness grew ever deeper and the ground beneath her hooves cracked and rotted. "Why do you fight, little sister? Give in. Give in, and you can have me back… you can have everything you ever wanted…"

"I want you to imagine it, little sister, just for a moment…" Celestia's voice whispered from her other side, and then Luna clenched her eyes shut and shuddered as the female leaned down and slowly licked up the side of Luna's neck, hot breath washing out and sending a chill through her body. "You could become even stronger than me. You could be the true ruler of Equestria… of perhaps this whole world, if darkness is allowed to surge through it. Imagine it, controlling not just your big sister… but the Wyrms, and maybe one day, even sleeping Fenrir…"

"Wouldn't that be justice?" added Sleipnir, sounding almost pleading as he leaned down towards her again, whispering into Luna's ear as she shuddered weakly: "Caging, taming the great beast that killed your big brother? We can give you that… we don't want to hurt anyone, after all. We only wish to be free…"

"And for what we ask, we give you power in return…" Twilight said quietly, leaning down and smiling as she half-lidded her crimson eyes. "Power that will make you loved and adored. Power that will let you show your superiority over Equestria, over Celestia, over all others who stand in your way…"

"The power to make not only the ponies bow to you and appreciate the glory of eternal night, but the power to make me care for you…" Scrivener said softly from behind her, leaning down and teasingly kissing the cloaked back of her neck as he stepped forwards half-over her, and Luna gasped and clenched her eyes shut, gritting her teeth as she bowed her head forwards. "Haven't you noticed it? The only thing that impresses me is your shows of strength. And soon I'll be bored of what you can do… maybe if I knew what Celestia was capable of, I might have to turn my attentions and affections to her…"

Luna clenched her eyes shut at this as the giants around her threw their heads back and laughed… and then she gritted her teeth before looking up, and in the deep darkness above, she saw a single point of light. It was faint and golden and strange, like a gleaming amber disc… and for a moment, Luna frowned a bit before she concentrated on it, blocking out the laughter of the creatures she knew weren't real, shoving fiercely back against the terrible feelings worming through her body and putting her all her effort into seizing that glowing amber shape and yanking it down towards her.

It shivered in the shadows… and a moment later, began to slowly descend, growing larger as it did so… and the four ponies around her hissed and fell silent, suddenly backing away as the golden light spilled over her and Luna's horn glowed brighter and brighter. And more and more, the shape became distinct, larger… until she realized she was looking up at the harvest moon as it loomed high above, lighting not the area, but instead its focused rays surrounding her in a golden glow like a spotlight, a perfect circle of almost-supernatural luminosity around her body, driving the ghastly giants backwards as their features distorted and their red eyes burned out of their skulls, Celestia hissing: "Stop fighting us, little sister! You are one of us… you were born in the darkness, you live in the darkness, one day you will die in the darkness, the very same as we are cursed to… why fight it? Why help the light? Why strive for pointless harmony? Better to have a short and crazed existence than live for another terrible millennia in misery, watching everyone around you praise others, forced to smile back at their happiness, never to be a part of their families, their joys, always reviled and hated!"

"I will not allow thy poisonous words to sway and corrupt me again… I will not succumb to thee, and even less will I be touched by the words of what I know is nothing but a coward's mask! Reveal thy true face, monster!" Luna threw her head back with a snarl as her horn took on a brilliant sapphire glow, rearing back on her hind legs with a shout that shook the black air around her: "Show thyself!"

A shockwave emanated through the air, knocking the four giants staggering before the moon above glowed, losing its ill yellow sheen as white radiance tore from the floating sphere like the birth of a sun, and there was a terrible scream as Luna gritted her teeth at the blinding light before she dropped forwards and blinked rapidly, her entire frame seeming to sizzle as she looked back and forth… but the four once-giants were now nothing more than crude, unpainted wooden dummies, enormous puppets with silver strings attached to them, laying on their sides and faces with splintered cracks here and there through the moldy wood. Some of the strings were still taut while others lay broken, silver and bright, holding limbs and bodies in awkward positions… and when Luna's eyes roved upwards, she saw they seemed to simply vanish into the night sky… but framed high above against the moon, one of the Nightmares was panting hard, her face contorted in agony as her smoky body slowly dissolved, smoke and steam hissing up off her as the light in her red eyes slowly faded.

They looked at each other in shock for a moment, and then the Nightmare gave a curdled smile as she rasped: "Three of us still live, and we still have your friend under our power, Princess Luna… don't… think you've won just yet… even if… oh… oh sisters, I have failed…"

And with a long, discordant wail, the Nightmare threw its head back as it began to fall out of the skies, rapidly dissolving before it could strike the featureless ground, and Luna wobbled on her hooves for a moment as vertigo tore through her before she flopped down on her side with a gasp as a roll of pain shot through her frame… but when she opened her eyes, she was back in reality, looking sharply back and forth as she rasped: "S-Scrivy?"

There was no answer… and Luna cursed quietly as she slowly forced herself up to her hooves, shaking her head quickly with a grimace. She swayed for a moment, but she could rapidly feel her strength returning to her sore muscles as her cloak fluttered around her, looking sharply back and forth… and then she cursed as she saw Scrivener laying on his side a few feet away, his eyes closed, his body terribly still.

She began to step forwards… and then a rock whistled through the air past her head, and she leapt backwards to turn towards the source of it… but there was nothing else in the room. Or rather, there was nothing visible… but a hiss filled the air, and a shadow flitted across the floor to vanish into a dark corner beneath the cracked but intact roof, as a voice whispered furiously: "You've killed my sister…"

"And I suggest thee flees, lest I be forced to kill thee as well." Luna said coldly, her horn glowing faintly blue before she shrugged off her cloak, standing tall and ready as there was a snarl… but before Luna could lock onto it, she sensed more than saw it flit quickly to another location, making a tapestry rattle as it passed. "I doubly heed thee to take my advice, since thou seems to be alone."

"The eldest sister has retreated to try and force open the vaults… we've read your minds, we know treasures we did not suspect lay inside." retorted the invisible Nightmare, and Luna let out a sharp 'ha!' as she suddenly snapped her head towards the sound, a bolt of lightning erupting from her horn… but it only struck the stone wall, tearing a crater in the heavy blocks even as the Nightmare shrieked and fled across the room, its shadow trailing over the floor as it screamed: "Murderer!"

Two rocks picked themselves off the ground and flung towards Luna… and the female gracefully sidestepped, both heavy stones flying past before she winced when a third, smaller rock shot like a dart towards her and struck her in the shoulder, hitting with enough force to make her stagger and leaving a large, ugly welt as her foreleg trembled for a moment… and then she steadied herself, gritting her teeth and replying icily: "Funny, I suspected thy so-called sister was the one who made me a killer in the first place, considering what Nightmare Moon bade me do simply to reach Celestia."

"You murdered scores long before sister touched your heart!" shouted the Nightmare, voice tainted with derision and contempt and hatred, and another rock shot out of darkness towards her, striking Luna in the face and knocking her back a step as a bit of blood splattered from her muzzle… but then she closed her eyes and straightened, looking coldly up as her tongue swept out and slowly licked the blood from her swelling lip. "Nay, you deserve no mercy! It is not us that made you wicked, Luna… it is you who decided your own course, it is you who chose to take the actions, sister merely presented you with the option and opportunity!"

Another rock flew at her… but this time Luna bowed her head forwards, and her horn glowed brightly as she caught the rock before flicking her head, sending it shooting back… and there was a yelp as it struck home into something corporeal and soft, Luna saying quietly: "Then that should be all the more reason for thee to reconsider thy current stance and use this opportunity to leave, creature of darkness. Thou art weaker in this realm, and thy dares not raise magic against me… 'twill give away thy position, or requires thee to draw close. I ask thee one last time: surrender and flee back to the netherworld."

"I would rather die!" the Nightmare snarled from somewhere ahead, and the tapestries rustled before the creature hissed: "All I have to do is stall you until my sister corrupts your precious Scrivener Blooms… and then you'll be begging to join our ranks, but no, we'll make him pull out your heart!"

Luna's eyes slowly narrowed even as the Nightmare laughed… and then she reared up, her horn glowing brightly before there was a powerful flash of white light, and a beautiful, sparkling ivory sphere burst into existence, casting ivory radiance throughout the entire room and making the Nightmare's laughter choke off into screams as the entire room became bright as day, clearly revealing the outline of the almost-invisible, ethereal creature, its shadow stretching back behind it as it staggered, shocked… and then Luna leaned forwards, pointing her horn towards the Nightmare as she concentrated, her anger amplifying the spell further as electricity surged along her horn before a blue fireball shot towards the silhouette of the Hell-Horse.

It shrieked… and then the eldritch flames crashed into it and burst over it, consuming it in a matter of seconds in a terrible swathe of black and blue that burst quickly apart into nothing but ghostly smoke and ashes, and Luna dropped back down to all fours as the floating orb of light died out overhead. She breathed hard, looking coldly towards where the Nightmare had once stood… but it was gone, completely erased as anger warred with a burst of shame through her being, before Luna clenched her eyes shut as something inside her whispered: _No, it's good… it's very good, little Luna… you should be pleased…_

"Retreat from my mind, foul spawn of shadows." Luna murmured, and there was a soft titter inside her head before she felt the presence slide backwards… and a shudder ran through her before she shook her head and turned around, muttering: "There will be time for recriminations and rest later. Scrivener Blooms… I will not leave thee in the clutches of these abominations."

Luna walked quietly towards the male, looking down at him as she breathed quietly for a few moments, and while she knew she should pause… seeing him looking so empty, so silent, so still, it sent a surge of… something through her she wasn't used to feeling anymore. She knew that every precious second was needed… and she gritted her teeth before lowering her head, touching her horn gently to Scrivy's forehead as she murmured: "I'm coming, my friend. I will not abandon thee."

She concentrated… and a moment later, there was flash of light before Luna was standing in a strange gray world, frowning quietly as she looked back and forth. For her, it had been a dream world… but this looked far-less-inviting, like twisted memories of a lost past.

A wide, frost-speckled dirt road was beneath her hooves, and to either side there were tall snowbanks that stood unwelcoming sentinel in front of ramshackle houses and squat, ugly stores. Slowly, Luna walked forwards, glancing up at the sky above… but it was grey and cloudy, the same color and atmosphere as the grey, white, and blacks of the homes and snow and even the crusty dirt road beneath her hooves before she frowned a bit as she looked ahead and saw Scrivy sitting quietly in the middle of the road, a surly expression on his face as he rested childishly on his haunches, glasses on the end of his muzzle and dressed only in his old half-coat.

A grayish Twilight Sparkle with red tinted eyes was at his side, looking both eager and frustrated as Luna drew closer, frowning and tilting her head as the false Twilight said: "Come now, why not? We'll give you Twilight Sparkle… we'll give you Luna's love… we'll give you them both, in fact. Yes, they'll both vie for you, do anything you want-"

"There was a law passed against polygamy in Equestria roughly two hundred years ago, although current statistics indicate that it may make a small resurgence if the male to female ratio continues to remain in the thirty-to-seventy percent range." Scrivener retorted, sounding sulky at most, and the gray Twilight visibly fumed a bit as he childishly crossed his hooves. "You can't offer me anything with meaning, Nightmare."

"Not even Luna's love has any meaning?" the creature asked almost mockingly, almost slithering around and grinning knowingly with Twilight's features… but Scrivy only leaned back before he reached a hoof up and shoved Twilight's head away, making Luna grin despite herself as the gray phantasm looked flabbergasted.

"Will you please take off Twilight's face? It's disturbing, not enticing, and the last thing I want to look at all day is Twilight Sparkle. Furthermore, Luna has probably already beaten the horseapples out of your sisters." He stopped, then glanced up quietly, and smiled a bit as his eyes settled on the Princess of the Night that stood silently only some dozen feet away now, before he said softly: "Besides, forcing someone to care about you steals all the meaning from it. And I want to see Luna happy… whatever that means. I've never felt worthy to even be in her presence, Nightmare. I would not degrade her by thinking for a moment that you forcing or tricking her into caring more about me than she does would be good for either of us."

Twilight gritted her teeth… and then her features became smoky and black, the Nightmare's true form shining through as it slammed its smoky hooves against Scrivy's front and knocked him onto his back, the pony wincing and gritting his teeth as it leaned over him and pinned him, hissing: "Don't force me to become unpleasant."

"Your breath is unpleasant." Scrivy retorted, and then he shoved his hooves against the Nightmare's face, knocking it backwards off him, and the creature looked startled as Scrivener gritted his teeth and stood up, glaring across at it angrily. "You can do whatever you like to me, but it accomplishes nothing, creature. I won't give in because I don't want to fail Luna. And if Twilight Sparkle can take down Discord, I'm sure as hell not going to let a living smoke-bomb that's scared of a little sun beat me."

The creature looked infuriated… and then its eyes widened as Luna threw her head back and laughed, and a moment later the Nightmare turned invisible before fleeing, leaving hoof-prints in the snowy powder as it charged towards a house and flung open a door. Scrivener glanced with surprise towards Luna, realizing that she was actually, physically there and not just an image conjured up from his mind… but a moment later, his joy turned to a wince and a slight slouch as the Nightmare called mockingly: "Fine, if you're so confident, then why not bring our sister on a little tour through your memories? I'll be waiting at the end of the road, Scrivener Blooms… but you can just give up any time you're ready and we'll gladly end this silly charade!"

"What a jerk." Scrivener muttered, and then he glanced quietly towards Luna as she smiled and walked towards him, asking hesitantly: "Is that… really you?"

"'Tis I, Scrivy… and I applaud that thou seems to be capable of taking care of thyself better than I had anticipated. I feared… well…" Luna halted, then looked down embarrassedly before she shook her head and cleared her throat. "Well, what is important is that thou art here, and alive and well. Now come, Scrivener Blooms. I have not the energy nor the patience to exorcise this Nightmare via the difficult path. Instead, permit us to perchance play this creature's game… besides, I wish to know more about thee."

"Wait Luna, I… I…" Scrivy halted, wincing a bit as he held up a hoof… and then he sighed a little, glancing awkwardly down and blushing with embarrassment and the Princess of the Night looked curiously over her shoulder at him. "I… don't know if… I mean…"

Luna only shook her head slowly, however, and then she turned around and approached him, quietly nuzzling him… and Scrivener blushed deeply as her starry mane quietly brushed against his face before she met his eyes, saying softly: "Thou art my closest friend. Hide not thy past and pain from me, for thou have been compassionate beyond any other. Let us face thy history together, side-by-side."

And Scrivener only smiled faintly, swallowing thickly and not trusting himself to speak before Luna turned around and waited for him, and they walked side-by-side through the trail of the Nightmare's hoofprints, Scrivy breathing a little harder as they looked up at the open doorway… and a moment later, half-leaning against one-another, they stepped forwards and entered the decrepit-looking building.

There was a sound of tinkling glass and a sigh as light surrounded them for a moment… and then they both stopped to watch as an earth pony foal struggled to sweep up a broken jar as a Pegasus paid for something at the counter, a sharp-eyed unicorn glaring at the youngster. Scrivy grimaced, shaking his head a bit at his younger self as he fought with the dustpan and ugly, broken brush… and when the Pegasus left, the unicorn walked around the counter, tossing his black mane as his white coat gleamed ghost-like under the lights, shouting: "What did I tell you about stocking merchandise?"

"His… his wings flapped, father, see, everything's back away from the edge but-" the foal started, and the unicorn only held up a hoof with a disgusted look, and the foal fell silent and lowered his head, trembling.

"Pick up every piece of broken glass." the unicorn said distastefully, and then his horn glowed, and the brush was yanked out of the male's hand as a faint aura surrounded it before the foal was swatted with it firmly, and then the unicorn turned and left, carrying the brush with him. "Bad children don't get to play with toys."

The foal was left trembling, trying to sweep up the pieces of glass with his hooves… and then the images faded, leaving them standing in an empty store full of shelves of dust and forgotten merchandise, a door at the back of the room opening as Scrivener murmured: "That was one of the better days…"

Luna gazed at him silently, but she said nothing as they walked across the store and stepped through the doorway and into shimmering white light… only to somehow reenter the store by the door they had just left, vertigo twisting at the senses of both as they watched the foal emerge from behind the shelves and head behind the counter with a sigh, climbing up on a stool as two unicorns approached: the father, and a female unicorn with a darker coat and a grayer mane, her features vain. Luna's eyes roved to their flanks after a moment… and she saw that the male had a symbol of brambles, and the female had a vine of grapes. After another moment of simply looking distastefully at the foal, she said calmly: "Your father and I will be meeting the Dallies for tea… and… what's this?"

She frowned and concentrated, and foal-Scrivy winced and grabbed at the apron around his body, but a moment later a notebook and quill were torn free, and she gave a sound of disgust as these floated in front of her. "Look, he's at it again. He'll never learn, will he?"

"Can't keep him away from it. We'll have to do something about that." the male said darkly, and there was no joking manner about it before he glanced at the notebook… and a moment later it was simply torn into four pieces even as foal Scrivy whimpered, then covered his muzzle with his hooves as both unicorns glared down at him. "What was that?"

He lowered his eyes and head… and there was silence before the male unicorn said quietly: "That's what I thought. I expect you to do a satisfactory job for once in your life today. Your mother and I will be back in an hour. We will discuss your punishment then."

Foal-Scrivy nodded, keeping his eyes lowered… and then the figures faded from sight as Scrivener sighed a bit, saying quietly: "They never taught me to read or write. I learned a little of that in school… but mostly I taught myself. I could never do my homework with them around, you see… they didn't think I could learn anything. The school didn't do anything to help, the teachers thought I lied when I said my parents wouldn't let me. And every time they interviewed them or I got in trouble or sent home with a note, well…"

Scrivener shook his head a little, glancing over his shoulder… and Luna silently turned around and followed as they walked outside, and this time stepped out into a back alley. The male nodded to the side, and Luna followed his gaze… and shuddered at the sight of what looked like a falling-apart doghouse made of cardboard and wood with a steel fence door and an ugly, simple bar-lock that could only be opened from the outside. "The point isn't that if I needed to, I could probably break out of it. The point was that… well… that was where they put me when I was 'bad.' That was where the unicorns felt I belonged."

He stopped, then lowered his head and turned away, walking quietly down the alley… and Luna quickly ran to catch up to him, opening her mouth… but Scrivy only shook his head quickly and glanced up, murmuring: "Look."

She did so… and they watched as foal Scrivy walked down the street, trembling and alone: everywhere else, the sky was gray, but overtop and around the foal, it was black and dark and night. Scrivener and Luna quietly stepped out to follow him, watching… and then the male closed his eyes as two unicorns and a Pegasus walked out into the middle of the street, grinning at the little earth pony: they looked almost the same age, perhaps only a little older… the real difference was that this gang had their cutie marks, and Scrivener didn't.

"Hey, blank-flank, I hear some slave-hoofs never get their cutie marks because they don't have any real talents… I bet that includes you." taunted one of the unicorns, and foal-Scrivy barely raised his head, trudging along quietly before the unicorn snarled and shouted: "Hey, listen to me, slave-hoof!"

He reached out and smacked foal-Scrivener with his hoof, knocking him down… and the other foals looked surprised for a moment before, not wanting to be left out, they leapt forwards and hit him as well… and it went on for several minutes, until finally they ran away, leaving Scrivy laying beaten and bruised in the middle of the street. He panted roughly as Luna lowered her head, but found herself unable to close her eyes or tear herself away as Scrivener murmured: "More than an hour. Ten ponies went by. Not one of them helped."

Then, finally, foal-Scrivy hauled himself up and dragged himself onwards… and the two followed quietly before they watched as a unicorn stormed out of a house ahead near the end of the street and shouted: "You're late and… filthy! Your mother and I have been waiting for… don't you give me that look! I have had enough of this, Scrivener, we have been generous enough as it is, you are no longer to set hoof inside this house, understood? You will live in your kennel behind the shop from now on, where an animal like you belongs!"

The unicorn turned and went back inside, slamming the door… and foal-Scrivy sat, dumbstruck and silent, before the scenery and environment peeled away like paper, transforming in front of their eyes into the interior of the store… and bruised, dirty, battered foal-Scrivy was carefully carrying baskets of flowers outside as his father glared in disgust at him from behind the counter and in front of it, another unicorn stood… but the expression on his face was veiled sympathy, his top hat pushed back and expensive coat flowing around him before he asked quietly: "Whose child is that?"

"No one's." Scrivy's father muttered… and a moment later, the scenery shifted as they were watching a play and the set was being moved before their eyes, Scrivener carefully loading the flowers into the carriage as the well-dressed unicorn left the shop with a disgusted look on his face. Then he looked down curiously as one of his hoofs trod on something, and he picked up a battered notebook, opening it… and he smiled a little as he paged through it.

Scrivy turned around, and almost dropped the empty flower baskets as he stared in shock before lowering his head and whimpering, as if expecting to be beaten. But instead, the unicorn closed the book and stepped forwards, saying kindly: "Forgive me for prying, young child… I must say, you have quite a talent for someone your age, though. Here now, look up at me, it's okay. Could you perchance write something for me? For my wife, rather…"

"Scrivener, get up here!" Scrivy's father appeared in the doorway, snarling… and then the other unicorn turned around, and their eyes locked before Scrivy's father said distastefully: "I need my worker back."

"I require him for a moment longer. Official business, you understand… and I am in a bit of a hurry as tonight I dine with the mayor and must be prepared. There will be many important ponies there, after all… 'twould be a shame if they heard I was late due to unfortunate circumstances at a gardener's shop. They may wish to investigate. They may wish to hear the whole sad, sordid tale." The unicorn smiled even as foal-Scrivy's father drew slowly back into the shop, looking suddenly scared and unsure at the iciness of the male's tone. "Good. I see we understand each other."

Scrivy's father nodded mutely and vanished as the unicorn turned back to Scrivener, who stared up at him with silent, still-scared eyes, not understanding back then this was one of the few good ponies he'd met in his life… but the unicorn only reached up and gently patted him on the head with one hoof, saying quietly: "Talented young ponies should grow up in better places."

The images became fuzzy, then simply turned to darkness… and Scrivener laughed a little, shaking his head slowly and saying quietly: "Hindsight is twenty-twenty, huh? Now it all seems so clear… and back then I was so confused. I was filled with conflicting feelings, too… it's very difficult for a child ingrained with servitude to realize his parents are… jerks."

Luna looked at him quietly, then opened her mouth to ask a question as he turned, following him… and then she simply stared as Scrivy looked, unsurprised, over a skyline of larger brick and wood buildings and homes, everything with a busier, heavier feel to it, featureless ponies walking up and down cracked city streets… and a young Scrivy with his cutie mark now almost shining on his haunch walking through the semitransparent people, staring back and forth in awe as the kind unicorn's voice said calmly: "I understand it is terrifying to step out into the world on your own, especially at such a young age. The hell we know seems safer than the hell we don't… and even a toxic environment can be home when we grow used to it. But I believe this is best for you… and I shall give you enough to help you get started. Why? Well, why not? I am obviously of well-to-do persuasion. I would rather spend the money on a young writer in need than the fiftieth frilly new dress for my wife."

"Not that it worked out very well…" Scrivy murmured, even as the foal version of himself laughed and pressed himself against a store window with shining eyes, staring inside as Scrivener and Luna walked forwards and joined the young version of the male… and they gazed in to see a stack of collected poetry books, Scrivener saying quietly: "It started good though. Three poems in that collection were mine." He stopped, and the books changed as foal-Scrivy grew a little at the same time. "Five published in that volume, and regular magazine publishing."

He stopped, and now past-Scrivy was almost an adult, standing beside present-Scrivy as Luna looked at him softly, before gazing ahead… and smiling a little at the books on display. "'Rose Thorns.' My first published book…"

But then he closed his eyes, and Luna frowned a bit as she and Scrivener both turned around… and they watched as a unicorn leaned over the desk in a sparse office, shouting angrily at the wincing past-Scrivener. "-suing for libel! It doesn't matter if it's true or not, the whole town is up in arms! Listen kid, I'm sorry, and I admit that things would be different if my brother was still alive, but he's not, and you're a liability, not a windfall. Every other day I have to put up with letters from your family demanding they get a slice of your profits, and now they and that whole crazy town you come from is trying to sue us. Sure, we'll win in court, no sweat. But it'll waste my time, it'll make the magazine look bad, it could hurt my publishing house. So we're not going to publish your next book after all. I'll give you a stellar recommendation but I'm not publishing anything else by you, poems, books, nothing. Go find some other poor sap… you got talent kid, but I ain't after talent. Talent don't sell. I need something that can sell without putting me through this crazy nonsense."

Scrivener shook his head slowly as the past him stood stupidly… and before he could open his mouth, the unicorn shook his head and muttered: "Sure, this is weird to happen, but guess what? I can say no to anyone, I own the company, and that's all this is to me. I don't publish what I don't want to publish. Get out of here, kid, and… good luck."

Scrivy lowered his head and turned around, the ghostly past-Scrivy walking towards them, and the male said quietly: "I was making money, and to my family… I was still their servant. Heaven's Horses know how much they spent trying to keep up with me, trying to wrestle pennies away from me… but that's what it was like, until I made it to Canterlot."

He stopped, then looked up… and Luna silently gazed ahead, before frowning a bit as she saw not Canterlot in the distance… but instead, smiling and sitting beside each other, her and Scrivener in her room. They were talking, laughing, little Samael twining around them… and then the image became still and faded, as if painted onto a cloth wall… and a moment later, the Nightmare faded into existence in front of this, pacing along the now-cement ground as darkness fell around them, only the painted tapestry providing any sort of background as she snarled: "And we can give you the strength to take revenge on all of them! To punish them! To hurt them!"

"The best revenge is living well." Scrivy paused for a moment, and then he smiled a little over at Luna as she gazed at him quietly, meeting his eyes. "And maybe… one day… visiting them, with one of the most powerful unicorns in existence by your side."

"I think not, Scrivener Blooms." Luna smiled slightly, leaning against him and bowing her head to gently touch her horn against his forehead, and then the male smiled warmly as she said softly: "'Twould be far better to force them to visit us, in our home… together."

The Nightmare snarled at them in disgust, and then she turned around and waved a hoof at the painted tapestry, and it burst into black flames before the creature spun back towards them as they both looked up at her, dark looks in their eyes as the Nightmare hissed: "Fools! As if I'll allow you to leave, as if I'll… give in so easily as the others did, as if-"

And then, before it could go any further, the tapestry collapsed forwards and the Nightmare had only a moment to glance stupidly over its shoulder before the burning, enormous painted cloth crashing down and suffocating the creature as flames greedily spread along it, making it shriek and panic as Scrivy reared back in shock but Luna only shook her head slowly, saying quietly: "To creatures of such black dreams, feeding off impassioned feeling… 'tis more real here inside our minds than 'tis outside, in the shadowy night's veil."

The Nightmare flailed beneath the tapestry for a few moments… and then the heavy painted cloth and the creature that had been trapped beneath it both went up in a wave of black smoke and ashes, and as this floated quietly skywards, Scrivener's eyes blinked and his legs buckled, Luna turning towards him as he gazed down at her, leaning down silently… and her horn touched his forehead as their noses pressed together, looking eye-to-eye for a few long moments as reality faded quietly into being around them, Scrivener's glasses hanging askew and Luna's starlight mane swaying forwards, brushing invitingly against the male's face as he began to lean upwards and the female's eyes started to close…

And then a loud squeak echoed through the hall, and both Luna and Scrivy looked sharply to the side with a wince as something barreled towards them before it leapt up and tackled Scrivener back to the ground, the male wheezing before staring dumbly at the sight of the skeletal pseudodragon as it clung to his face, and Luna threw her head back and laughed despite herself as the male grumbled: "I'm both glad to see you and ready to kill you again, Sammy."

The skeletal beast only chirped cheerfully and continued to hold tightly to the pony's features, however, and Scrivy sighed before he sat up with a grimace… and then blushed deeply when Luna leaned over and kissed his cheek before she said kindly into his ear. "'Twill be time for such things later, Scrivener Blooms. Perchance if thou act the role of hero yet, thou shall be rewarded as such… but for now, we cannot waste another moment. I doubt the last Nightmare will be able to pierce the sealed Vaults… but 'tis better not to run such a risk when treasures as the like that lay sealed here are involved."

Scrivener nodded after a moment with a sigh, but he was still smiling dumbly to himself even as he stood up, before shaking his head firmly when Sammy continued to cling to his face, gnawing at his golden helm as he rolled his shoulders and grimaced at the feeling of the armor more than the skeletal beast clutching tight against him. "Come on, get off me."

Sammy chirped and responded by scuttling over his head and down his back to perch safely between his shoulders, and the male shook his head before he glanced up to see Luna with her head bowed and horn glowing faintly, a pair of doors in the distance slowly creaking open as dust and a few pieces of broken stone crumbled out of the archway. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, but as I said, we should hurry. The leader of the Nightmares seemed much older and wiser… and these creatures can become invisible and weightless, flying as easily as any Pegasus would sail the skies." Luna replied quietly, once more serious before she glanced at him curiously. "Tell me, court poet, does thee know the Song of Melinda?"

"'Sixteen black horses pulled her carriage through the skies, four teams of four that cut the air like a scythe.'" recited Scrivener, and Luna nodded before she led him forwards into a ruined hallway, grimacing a bit as she examined a large mound of collapsed concrete from the walls and ceiling before carefully beginning to climb over it. Scrivy followed after a moment, a little less sure-footed than the winged unicorn as he continued in a mutter: "Most of it is about Melinda the Sky Witch, but that long verse I started is dedicated to Nightmares… it's said she was one of the first to help them into this world, yes?"

"Yes, but 'tis a rotten lie. Only the most foolish unicorn would believe that 'twould be a simple task of horsehair herbs and ash to bind down such deceitful entities… they are conniving vampires, demons that delight in manipulating ponies into following their dark desires. They feed and thrive off it." Luna muttered, shaking her head quickly. "Yet the Song does bear truth in its verses, too. They must be allowed into the heart of hearts to feed and do their damage… otherwise, the most they can do is put us to sleep and torment us, as thou hast experienced thyself."

"And they can't stand sunlight, but as far as I can tell, it's still very deep and dark here." Scrivy paused after a moment, and then he said slowly: "Wait. There were four of them, right? Where were the other two, or were both attacking you?"

"Nay, one Nightmare at a time will attack one soul. The other was standing guard over us, likely after scaring away poor Samael, and I dealt with it accordingly." Luna paused, glancing over her shoulder and saying kindly as the pseudodragon glanced up with an embarrassed chirp. "'Tis fine, my friend. They would have no use for thee, being… as thou are. I am only glad they did not destroy thee."

Sammy chirped again, and then Scrivy smiled a little as he looked towards the female and said quietly: "Thank you, Luna. You saved all our lives."

"Nay, thou did more than thee may yet believe, Scrivener Blooms. For both of us." Luna replied softly, not gazing back at him even as she smiled slightly, her cloak fluttering around her form as her starlight hair rolled slowly, as if blown by a gentle wind. "Think, though. What else does the Song hint at the bane of Nightmares being?"

Scrivener looked thoughtfully at the female… and then he brightened and nodded after a moment, saying quietly: "Okay, I get it, yeah. But still-"

"Fear not, Scrivener Blooms, should worst come to worst I shall merely take out my growing frustrations with this entire endeavor upon its head." Luna replied comfortably, and Scrivy sighed and rolled his eyes even as he smiled a little, and the female looked over at him with quiet entertainment before she returned her eyes forwards, adding quietly: "Careful here and watch thy step."

It took them only five minutes to work their way through the ruins and find the door leading down into the vaults… but the staircase beyond the heavy iron door was darker than dark, the inky blackness seeming to swallow up all the light that touched it. Luna grimaced a bit as she simply flicked her head, her horn glowing bright blue and lightning the way… and Scrivy stayed close as Samael's eyes glowed in the darkness, the two ponies carefully making their way down the long, sloped tunnel until they came out into a natural limestone cavern.

Water dripped from the ceiling, and stalactites and stalagmites dotted the length of it, with only a narrow path carved through the mostly-empty room past several rotting wooden crates… but at the very back was an enormous, rusted bronze wall, an immense heavy gold door at the halfway point of this. A deep, dark hole sat in almost the exact center of the door, surrounded by ancient runes… and Luna shook her head slowly as she walked towards this, murmuring quietly: "Sister's ancient seal. I hope that time has not weakened my memory of this…"

She closed her eyes, taking a slow breath, and the aura around the female's horn grew for a moment before it seemed to strangely tighten around itself, becoming almost golden as she lowered her head forwards and slid her horn into the orifice… and a moment later, blue light spread through the door, the runes lighting up as the sapphire light touched them and glowing bright gold before Luna drew back as there was a loud clanking sound. She stepped away, watching as the blue continued to spill through the hidden veins in the substance, the runes glowing brightly before the door clanked again, and finally swung slowly open… and then something tore past the two ponies, knocking Scrivener sprawling with a wince and sending Luna skidding aside as the voice of a Nightmare hissed: "Fools! And now, revenge will be mine!"

"Nay, night-beast, thou art the fool." Luna said disgustedly, and then she flicked her horn firmly to the side and the heavy vault door slammed closed, the Nightmare giving a muffled yell of surprise from the other side. "Thou cannot pass through stone nor metal, and I have sealed thee away in a tomb. Grasp all thee wish to at the artifacts locked therein, learn the secrets and the histories if it pleases thee to do so in the moments before thine strength is sapped. No longer can thou see the sky, nor the stars, no longer can thee feel the breath of the moon-"

"No… stop…" the creature almost gurgled, whimpering on the other side of the door, and there was a clawing sound before it hissed in agony, rasping: "Holy magic pervades this vault… this deep… deep dark vault beneath the earth… cruel, conniving monster! You know-"

"Know what? 'Tis not merely the shadowy darkness thou feeds from, but 'tis the essence of the night? And now thou art locked in true shadow, sealed beneath the earth, like the graveyard thou once rose up from? As the old legends say, the dead fear nothing… but the undead fear nothing more than being sealed back in their tombs." Luna said coldly, leaning towards the golden door, and there was a howl of misery from the other side of the vault as Scrivener winced and even Sammy gave a weak whimper, the pseudodragon curling tightly down against the male's back.

There was another shriek from inside the vault, followed by silence… and then the wall seemed to tremble before there was a final, almost-whispery gasp as Scrivener grimaced a bit towards the door, looking distasteful as dark smoke hissed quietly out from beneath the sealed vault… and after a moment, he couldn't help but ask, as Luna lowered her head to once more open the door: "So… are they undead or demons?"

"Who knows? All that is certain is they are terrible things, feeding off the pain of others… and so ethereal, so dependent upon emotion and thriving off the real or imagined agonies of creatures that imagined death and torture is oft more effective upon their cursed souls than true physical harm. Against these sad remnants, fear is the ultimate weapon… perhaps it is why to Nightmare Moon, drinking in the fear of others is also the ultimate delight." Luna murmured as her horn slid into place, and there was silence between the two as light spilled through the door before Luna stepped back and smiled a little as the vault swung open once more, saying quietly: "But I do not believe Nightmare Moon was so simple a creature, either. Sisters, perhaps they were… but these arrogant creatures would see themselves as sister and kin to anything their equal or greater that lurks through the night."

Scrivy nodded awkwardly after a moment… and then he walked forwards as Sammy chirped quietly against his back, the two stepping into the vault beyond as Luna said softly: "I do not fear being beneath the earth, after all… and…" She stopped, then closed her eyes and whispered: "And I am Nightmare Moon, Scrivener. As often as I push the blame upon the darkness that tainted me, it only exacerbated what already lay inside my very soul. In time, I would have done the awful things I did anyway, as my jealousy for mine sister grew. I am Nightmare Moon."

Scrivener looked at her quietly for a moment as they stood together at the front of the treasure vault, the faint glow from Luna's horn only amplifying the expression of sorrow upon the female's face… and then he quietly stepped towards her and rested a hoof upon her shoulder, Luna looking up at him shamefully for a moment before he said quietly: "Whether you are or were or not or… whatever, I… I still see you as someone… truly special, truly incredible." He paused and smiled a little, nudging her quietly under the muzzle with a hoof. "But hey. We can talk about what a wicked pony you are after we safely get out of this crazy place. I'd rather be back in the Everfree Forest than here."

Luna looked at him for a moment, and then she laughed a little and nodded, straightening and murmuring: "Perhaps thou art right, Scrivener. It does no good for me to weep."

"No, Luna, I think that's fine." Scrivy said softly, and the female looked at him with surprise as he gazed at her quietly. "If anyone deserves a good cry, it's you. What… what I'm getting at is… no matter what you are… it's who you are that makes me… like you so much. Like being around you so much. And whether you're Nightmare Moon or Princess Luna… I don't ever see myself wanting to… to ever be without you around in my life and… stuff."

Scrivy cleared his throat, turning away and gazing instead into the darkness of the vault… and Luna smiled a little at his back before she murmured: "Some poet thou art."

"Is that a challenge?" Scrivener asked over his shoulder, giving her a small smile… and then Luna flicked her horn upwards, and point of light shot from her horn to strike an enormous crystal inset into the ceiling, this rapidly growing brighter until it cast a glow like daylight over the vault, Scrivy grimacing and blinking a few times… and then simply staring, dumbstruck, at what lay in the roughly-octagonal room before him. "I. May need a moment."

Luna only smiled amusedly at him as she stepped up beside the male, nudging him firmly with her side as she asked playfully: "What, Scrivener Blooms? Struck wordless not by my beauty but instead the assortment of artifacts and treasures my sister and I gathered here over the years? 'Tis a thought that makes me think thou canst not appreciate a fine mare's form but instead only her jewels and bangles."

"I… you… shut up." Scrivy said finally, and Luna laughed as Scrivener only continued to look stupidly out over the vault: immense trunks and chests that were in some cases literally overflowing with gold and precious gemstones lined the walls, and pedestals upon which sat strange and often beautiful idols, jewelry, and trinkets of every sort and size stood throughout the room, as did large racks filled with scrolls, ancient texts… but what had truly caught his eye stood at the back of the room.

Upon three featureless stone statues of three enormous equines rested three different ornate, beautiful sets armor: upon the largest was armor made of beautiful gold that seemed to glow in the light, almost painful to gaze upon in all its splendor… and the second largest was made of heavy, gleaming silver, with enlarged coverings that would obviously fit firmly over the hooves and locks on the forelegs where the huge kite shield that rested over its back could be clamped firmly on.

The last, the smallest set – yet no less magnificent for its stature – was made of gorgeous black, smooth plating and supple blue dragon-scale leather, the most lightweight of three sets. Luna slowly strode across the vault towards this, standing in front of it with a soft smile as she reached out and gently brushed the beautiful, hoof-weaved black cloak that covered it back, murmuring softly: "'Tis breathtaking though, I do admit… and after all these years, I am endlessly impressed with how this armor has fared under the weight of its own age."

For a few moments, Luna only stood, admiring her old armor: sectioned plating that securely interlocked along the limbs, the heavier, thicker breastplate that shielded the body and protected her spine without interfering with her wings, and the thicker peytral inset with a border of obsidian gemstones and a swirling design of the entire lunar cycle over the front of it in silver… and the helm, designed perfectly to cup her skull and with a slightly-triangular, flattened hammerhead top, the metal curled slightly upwards to offer extra support to the base of her horn… and then Scrivener laughed a little as he quietly approached, and she looked up at him curiously as the male looked mildly at the goliath golden armor. "Tell me that's not Celestia's."

"'Tis just so… her armor was even heavier than mine brother Sleipnir the Mighty's." Luna said softly, then she reached out and gently brushed a hoof against the dark sapphire leather of her own gear. "Mine was the lightest, for I had to be quick upon my hooves to fence properly and cunningly… and Sleipnir also required some mobility, for all he relied upon brute strength alone to accomplish his tasks. But Celestia could boost her not-insignificant abilities all the more with her own magic… and required no great speed to keep up against an opponent, no great agility to avoid a monster's strikes. She needed merely to stay a distance back, be it moderate or far, and provide us with support in the form of spells and enchantments of all manner, shape and size. Her enchanted armor would do the rest, deflecting all but the most powerful of attack."

Scrivener nodded a bit, looking quietly at the beautiful, polished golden metal, which seemed as pristine as if it had only just arrived from the forge. The immense plate mail was strangely terrifying to behold, from the crown-shaped helm to the glimmering celestial symbols and archaic, ancient runes that were embossed over much of the gear… and then Luna smiled a bit as she reached out and nudged Scrivy gently with a hoof, saying quietly: "Come now, snap out of thy dreaming daze, Scrivener Blooms. Let us tarry no longer than we must here… drop the saddlebags here and I shall begin to gather up the armor, and thou can look through the chests and pedestals for all else that is desired."

The male nodded after a moment, turning away… and yet he couldn't help glance over his shoulder, smiling a bit at Luna as his eyes lingered on her for a moment as Sammy leapt off his back to explore the vault. A moment later, however, his eyes roved instead to the featureless stone horse and, more accurately, the golden armor that rested upon it… and it sent a chill down the male's spine as he wondered silently what terrible force could make the Princess of the Sun so eager to drag such a beautiful and yet dreadful relic up from the long forgotten past.


	8. Chapter 8

Moonrise: The Third Quarter, Lunar Dreams

~BlackRoseRaven

It didn't take the two long to pack up the list of objects Celestia had given them… and, perhaps out of mischief, perhaps out of honestly wishing to be prepared for what lay ahead – although it was much more likely the former – Luna insisted on taking a few other items as well, pointing out it was highly unlikely they would be missed. The most important items were going to Celestia anyway… at least, most of them were.

After catching her gazing at her armor longingly one too many times, Scrivy had finally told Luna she should just take it with her… and while the winged unicorn had been hesitant at first, with a little poking, prodding, and teasing, she had eventually given in and grumpily put her armor on. Yet Scrivener thought she'd been happy about it, too, despite how worried she'd acted… and the moment she had the last of the gear fitted over her body, the helm the only thing left on the featureless equine statue, she had glanced over at Scrivy and said softly: "My thanks to thee, friend. Without thy… particular encouragements… I may not have had the strength to once more don these vestments for fear of the memories they would bring back… and yet now I feel the past brushing through my mind like a gentle tide, and find with relief and surprise… 'tis a welcome sensation."

Scrivener had only shrugged a bit and smiled awkwardly at her, and then they had finished packing up the saddlebags with the last of the artifacts, Scrivy's eyes darting every so often to Luna to draw over her frame. He marveled at the way the armor fit against her body, snug as a second skin and seeming so natural upon the Princess of the Night, not interfering in the slightest with her movements as she brushed the cloak back before gazing at him with amusement as the heavy helm finally lifted from its place on the stone horse and settled quietly over her skull as her tiara floated quietly off her head to slip beneath the flap of one of the carry-bags, her starry mane spilling out from beneath the cusp of the head protector over her back and shoulders. "Thine eyes continue to stare at me so, Scrivener Blooms. P'rhaps 'tis not entirely unwelcome, but all the same, 'tis curious."

"I just… I dunno…" Scrivy cleared his throat, glancing embarrassedly away from her as Luna tilted her head, even as her horn glowed a faint blue and the saddlebags on the ground quickly closed themselves. "Okay, okay. I… you really look… special in that armor. It's like… I'm seeing into the past. I mean… I'm not phrasing this right. You… look… special."

Scrivener fell silent, looking lame as Luna simply looked at him and Sammy favored the embarrassed male with his own flat stare, and then the pseudodragon chirped and nipped firmly at the pony's leg, making him grunt and curse under his breath as he kicked at the skeletal little beast, his blush only growing deeper before Luna laughed and shook her head, then she suddenly smiled warmly and tilted he head to the side, and Scrivy blinked as his helmet was carefully pulled from his head before Sleipnir's helm lifted from his statue, silently floating through the air and settling gently upon the pony's skull.

It was a little large, a bit loose on the earth pony's head as he looked up in surprise… and then Luna smiled at him, her eyes warm as she said teasingly: "Thou may not cut quite as heroic a figure as mine brother… and thy far from looks nearly as heroic as mine own self… but all the same, Scrivy, 'tis a keepsake for thee. There is no other pony whom I would rather see wear mine brother's crown."

She stopped, blushing a bit herself, and Scrivener gave a little laugh as he looked down awkwardly for a moment… and then he winced when Sammy chirped and nipped at one of his legs again, kicking lightly at the little pseudodragon and muttering: "Stop ruining the moment. Anyway, Luna, I think our friend is anxious to go."

"As am I, but there is one last thing I wish to do, Scrivener Blooms." Luna said softly, and then he turned around, her cloak floating quietly around her and almost-gently gripping into her body as she faced the faceless statue of Sleipnir, bowing her head respectfully to it as she murmured softly: "Brother, wherever thou art in the afterlife… know that your little sister misses thee, but loves thee dearly, as she did all those years ago. Thou were always there between us and around us, holding Celestia and I together: thou completed the balance, honest Sleipnir, honorable, sleeping giant. Be at peace now, and I pray thy forgiveness in case I have offended thee in my quarrels with mine sister… know that now I plan to remedy the rifts with my sister and our kingdom. I shall not waver anon, brother Sleipnir. So permit thy body to rest in the cradle of the earth, and allow thy spirit to roam with the Horses of Heaven in the Vale of Valhalla, where thou shalt not fear, thou shalt never tire, and with thee will be our friends, family, and the kings and queens of old who roamed this land even before it was wholly formed. Be at peace, Sleipnir. Thy sisters shall find our way."

She stopped and bowed, murmuring something in another language that Scrivener couldn't comprehend… and yet it was beautiful, the meaning of her prayer coming clearly through in the alien tongue. They were words that, when clung to, slipped away… but when Scrivener let his mind clear itself of thought, when he only listened instead of trying to remember… they were there, as clear as if she were only just speaking them, echoing in Luna's beautiful voice…

"Scrivener Blooms." Luna said gently, and Scrivy blinked and shook his head quickly before he opened his eyes and gave an embarrassed grin to her, and she sighed and rolled her own, shaking her head with a slight smile as she said mildly: "And hereupon I thought thee did not wish to tarry any further. Come, Scrivy, 'tis time to leave. Let us make haste hence from these ruins, and back the path through the Everfree Forest… perhaps if we are speedy, we can yet make Ponyville before dawn breaks."

The male glanced curiously over at Luna at this, and then he wheezed when the saddlebags almost leapt off the ground to land heavily on his back with but a flick of the Princess of the Night's horn, and she blushed a bit as the male's legs almost buckled beneath him before he straightened with a grunt. The armor he'd grown used to, but now the saddlebags felt like lead weights… but he shook this off after a moment, asking finally: "So you're still intent on having a little visit? Celestia might not exactly be thrilled with that, Luna."

"Oh, let my big sister complain as she pleases, our duty is done and 'twill be but a short interlude. Besides, I wish to experience what these day ponies see in Celestia's pretty daylight… and if we stay up today and then trek tonight, we can easily enjoy both the company of friends and reach Celestia without giving her proper reason to be vexed." Luna replied easily, and when Scrivener began to open his mouth, she added easily: "Fear not, I know what thou art about to say, but I have a spell to renew our vigor, although I fear it will still mean that at the end of the journey we shall experience quite a collapse."

"I can't tell if you're bitter, childish, excited, or all three and more at once." Scrivener said finally, and Luna simply shrugged amiably before she flicked her head forwards, and her hood popped up quickly into place, half-hiding them from view as he added dryly: "You know, the mysterious chick is kind of played out."

"And yet all the same thou stare at me, hoping for a glimpse beneath mine hood when thou knows perfectly well what is there. Methinks that in and of itself is proof alone that this so-called look, as thou phrases it, works perfectly well upon strange, strange males like thyself." Luna replied easily over her shoulder, and then she shook her head with a slight smile as Scrivy grumbled and followed her as she strode past and out of the vault, the equine grumbling under his breath before he looked up as the winged unicorn asked hesitantly: "'Tis not too heavy upon thy back, is it?"

"Huh?" Scrivener looked at her with surprise… and then he glared over his shoulder as Sammy primly leapt up onto his spine, stroking his claws against the metal plates of the male's armor and chirping cheerfully. "Oh, not too heavy at all… but there is this annoying little thing poking me right in the center of my back…"

"'Twould be my pleasure to take care of it for thee." Luna said, her eyes glowing out from beneath her hood as she looked over her shoulder with a slight smile, and Scrivener cleared his throat as Sammy squeaked and clutched down against his spine. "Oh, thy both are craven cowards. As if I would raise my horn in anger against either of thee."

"No, but you have a bad habit of maiming me." Scrivy retorted as they began to climb the stairs, and Luna only gave him a flat look, making the male sigh and mutter: "Okay. You've only left one or two permanent marks, and I think that was probably from your silly hooves."

"Would thee prefer it any other way?" she asked pointedly, and Scrivener looked at her for a moment before he sighed and nodded with a grumble, and Luna smiled slightly to herself before she glanced ahead as her horn glowed quietly, lighting the way through the dark passage as she murmured: "Come, though, remain on thy guard, Scrivener Blooms. Those creatures of the night intelligent enough to work their foul manipulations in concert oft see each other as siblings for all their hostility… 'twould not be good if self-proclaimed 'family' of the Nightmares attempt to seek vengeance upon our heads in our moment of relaxation."

Scrivy nodded after a moment with a bit of a grimace, feeling a shudder roll down his spine as they continued quietly onwards, moving in silence through the castle as Luna's eyes swept back and forth, their hooves tapping quietly against cement and through stony debris. It was not just Luna's words of warning that brought a chill to the earth pony's spine, after all… it was the sensation of the castle looming in on them, and the thought that there were other creatures lurking in the shadows that were only supposed to be the stuff of legend, yet were all too terrifyingly real.

The relief was like a physical weight lifted off the male's shoulders when they exited the scarred front hall and made their way through the starlit, weedy courtyard, and even Luna relaxed slightly when they finally had their backs to the castle, the crossing of the half-collapsed archway like slipping through the claws of a hungry dragon. The earth pony cast a glance over his shoulder nervously as they walked down the path… and then he winced as he looked up and saw a light in one of the half-collapsed towers, but Luna spoke without turning around: "Let not the false presences lure you, Scrivener Blooms. Turn thy head forwards: the sooner we cross the bridge ahead, the better."

Scrivy nodded, looking for a moment longer at the pale light in the tower window before he turned around, falling quickly into step beside Luna. Thankfully, this time the two crossed the gorge without any event… and admittedly, once on the other side, Scrivener felt himself relaxing more than a little as he asked before he could stop himself: "Are all the old legends true?"

"Aye, and there are older things still, Scrivy. Older than me, older than my sister, older than lost brother Sleipnir, older than all of Equestria's ponies, living and deceased, if their age was one vast number." She paused, then glanced towards Scrivener, smiling a little as the helm rattled a bit on the male's head, the pony grumbling as he flicked his muzzle back to make his glasses slide up a little. "Celestia speaks little of Sleipnir, does she not? I understand… and yet it saddens me all the same."

"Most ponies only know about you and Celestia, Luna… and what most of them know is the story of Celestia and Nightmare Moon." Scrivener said softly, and the female nodded, gazing at him curiously… and the male couldn't help but smile at the fact he was essentially telling the female her own history, and yet still she looked at him with curiosity, listened like he was more of an expert on the subject than she was. "There aren't many texts that talk about your genealogy… as far as most of Equestria is concerned, you and Celestia have simply… always been. You're both known to be over a thousand years old, but people forget that a thousand years ago you were adults. But they prefer to think of you two as timeless… just as, under Celestia's rule, there was… a separation.

"Celestia, Princess of the Sun, became… a different entity from Celestia the Dragon Slayer. Those ancient stories are treated as old mares' tales, and many poets and bards and authors changed her heroic name to Sol. Likewise, you and Sleipnir received the same treatment in the legends… Sleipnir became Titan and you became Morgan." The male glanced over at her with a slight smile, but Luna was still only looking at him intently as they walked down the path. "These stories are told and retold again and again and few ponies have any idea that Sol, Titan and Morgan, the three Great Heroes, are actually Celestia, Luna, and Sleipnir, and all siblings."

"Strange, how times change, the stories change with it… but in a sense I understand." Luna paused, then added dryly: "Although I sense too sister's meddling. Her obsession with peace and harmony perchance has led her to encourage the modification of the old tales… whenever the subject was brought up, she would grow odd. It makes me all the more concerned what may lay ahead of us, for her to go out of her way to request her ancient armor if she so despises the past that was."

She looked down quietly for a moment, and then she smiled a little, glancing quietly towards Scrivener as he gazed at her softly, the moonlight shimmering through the branches of the forest trees around them making her sapphire cloak almost glow, and her deep eyes shine from beneath the hood like dark stars. "I expect the stories of these Great Heroes are the stuff of myth and fairy tale more than true adventure… but in the same vein, I am perhaps… glad that only I and few others know the truth. Perhaps 'tis better they see Celestia, if not myself, as wise and gentle and strong, not knowing of her past: perhaps 'tis wisdom in such modest silence, seeing how I am oft still treated by mine own subjects, except perchance when I dance for their amusement."

She stopped, looking moodily down for a moment, then she quickly shook her head and returned her eyes to Scrivener, saying quietly: "Yet all the same… thou art a scribe, art thou not? One day… one day, Scrivener Blooms… I would dearly love for thee to pen the old stories I can remember .Not for the sake of myself or my sister… but lost Sleipnir, whom lay so forgotten. I know, had he still been alive, I never would have become Nightmare Moon… for he knew me best in those old days."

She fell quiet again… and as they continued through the Everfree Forest, Scrivener could feel the air of strangeness and hostility lightening bit-by-bit: not only the further they drew away from the castle, but the more that Luna spoke, as if the forest itself was beginning to hesitantly welcome one of its own. The two walked onwards, talking occasionally, and Scrivener was surprised when they emerged all too soon from the trees and onto a wide dirt path, Luna smiling a little up at the stars and the moon that was slowly beginning to sink towards the mountains in the distance. "We made better time than I dared hope. Ponyville is only a short trot from here, let us continue forwards and slip into the village before dawn, to avoid the churlish welcome of the villagers. I do not wish to visit on official royal business, after all… rather only to see Twilight Sparkle and her friends in their own element, if but for a short, simple day."

Scrivener rolled his eyes, but he smiled all the same, saying dryly: "You know, your lack of people skills might also be why you're having such trouble getting along with others, not just the whole 'evil darkness' thing."

"Thou art one to talk." Luna muttered in reply, and Scrivy huffed a bit as they continued onwards, Sammy chirping cheerfully as if in agreement on the male's back. The two childishly bumped into each other every so often as they strode forwards, armor clanking lightly together, often blocked only by the dark cloak Luna wore… until finally, the female laughed as she swept her head to the side with a grin when Scrivy tried to check her, her horn glowing as it poked lightly into his throat, making him squeak and rear back slightly.

"Careful now, Scrivener Blooms, thou seems to enjoy picking fights thou canst not win." Luna said teasingly, and then she slid her horn lightly up against his throat and along the underside of his muzzle, the quiet, warmly-glowing horn like a heated blade that stroked softly against his skin, making him swallow hard despite himself. "Yet perhaps 'tis unfair on my part to always take such advantage over thee, being stronger, faster, simply oh, better, as I am…"

"And don't forget so much more modest, too." Scrivy added dryly, and Luna nodded agreeably after a moment, making the male roll his eyes as he slipped carefully away from her horn before glancing ahead as the approached the outskirts of the town, an enormous tree visible near the center of the village as Scrivy glanced curiously back and forth. "I've never been here."

"'Tis an interesting small place. The tree contains the library, and 'tis where Twilight Sparkle lives." Luna paused, glancing up at the night sky and adding quietly: "Still, though, 'tis early… perhaps we should wait anon, and-"

"Nonsense, Luna, she said to visit and she knows the hours you keep." Scrivener replied cheerfully, now taking the lead through the silent town, and Luna looked at him apprehensively as they continued forwards before the earth pony glanced over his shoulder with a slight smile. "Let's put it this way, then. If she does get mad, she'll get mad at me."

Luna looked thoughtful at this, then she nodded after a moment, saying musingly: "This is acceptable then. Although often I fear thy cares more for Twilight than thou does for me."

Scrivener paused in the middle of the road, then he looked over his shoulder and simply smiled amusedly at Luna, and she looked blankly back for a moment before realizing what her words implied, and she added hastily: "Not that I wish for thou to care deeper… I mean, not that… I mean… oh, shut up, Scrivener Blooms!"

She blushed and grumbled under her breath, and Scrivy laughed and turned around… before Luna leaned forwards slightly, expression sulky but eyes narrowing in concentration as her horn glowed… and a moment later, as Scrivener approached the library, the male was suddenly hefted off the ground and flung forwards, smacking head-first into the door with a rattling bang that echoed through the still, dark morning air, the court poet wheezing as his glasses and helm both bounced off his face and he fell to the ground as Luna strode forwards and said comfortably: "Oh my. Thou appears to have tripped."

Scrivener groaned as he carefully pushed himself dazedly to his feet, glaring at Luna as Sammy chittered on the earth pony's back… and for a moment the two glowered at each other before Luna winked as her horn glowed, helm and glasses lifting off the ground to settle themselves firmly back in place. "Thou should be more careful of thy hooves."

"Silly me." Scrivy said drolly, and then he reached a hoof up and knocked firmly on the door several more times, adding flatly: "I have to warn you, if you start a war, I won't play fair."

"And thy underestimates me severely if thou thinks I would ever stoop so high as to 'playing fair.'" Luna retorted, and then they both glanced up as the door swung open and Twilight grouchily looked out at them, her mane frazzled and unkempt… before her eyes widened in shock at the sight of the two, gaping stupidly.

"Hello Twilight. We were in the neighborhood, so we'd figure we'd stop in. We're newly married and thought we should spread the news." Scrivener said calmly and seriously, and now Luna gaped at him as well as Twilight's jaw worked madly, spluttering and shaking her head stupidly before the male said cheerfully: "Oh, come in? Certainly. Come on, dear."

Luna gaped at his back… then glared at him before she replied in a sweet voice: "Coming right along, my handsome husband."

She swept past Twilight with a wink and a smile to her, and Twilight only continued to splutter, standing in the doorway and staring vapidly out into the night as Luna shrugged her cloak back and gave Scrivener a challenging look, and the male shot her a grin in return before Twilight shook her head quickly and closed the door, spinning around and blurting: "Impossible! That… what's going on?"

"It was part of our terms for this mission for Celestia. The only way we could do this together was if we were married, so… that's what we did." Scrivener replied easily, and Luna glanced at him, shaking her head slightly with a smile as she pretended she didn't feel a giddy warmth in her body that was due to something other than the amusement of watching Twilight all-but-hyperventilating. "Happily married. And she's pregnant."

"Very pregnant." Luna concluded, and the two simply looked at Twilight as she stared, mouthing wordlessly… and then both the winged unicorn and the earth pony began to giggle like children, and Twilight stared at them uncomprehendingly before the two burst into laughter.

A moment later, Twilight seemed to understand what was going on, and she glared flatly from one to the other, letting out a short snort that sent the frazzled hairs of her bangs flying upwards before she muttered: "I'm going to clean up a little and wake up Spike. But I want you to know that you're both sick."

"Nay, we're very healthy." Luna replied immediately in a calm voice, and then she broke back down into laughter as Scrivy's own rose in volume, the two finding this immensely funny for some unknown reason as they both almost fell over with their fits of glee, and Twilight muttered about children as she stormed off.

When she returned a few minutes later, the two had calmed down, both their helms discarded and Luna's cloak off to the side, their armored bodies gleaming as they sat with their sides almost pressed together, and the skeletal pseudodragon was scurrying cheerfully around, examining shelves of books in the rounded, wide main room, occasionally scrabbling up a wooden frame here or there to slink into an open space and chirp cheerfully, as if playing hide and seek with himself.

Twilight paused at the foot of the stairs leading up to the second floor, Spike nervously following behind her and shyly leaning out to awkwardly wave at the two, and they both smiled up at her before the unicorn said finally: "You're… you were kidding before, right?"

Luna and Scrivener glanced at each other… and then Scrivener smiled a little and returned his eyes to Twilight, saying easily: "Some days I think she's out to marry you."

"Oh, silence, Scrivener Blooms, or does thee take such pleasure in pain thou art already begging for another beating?" Luna asked dryly, and Twilight shook her head in amusement even as she blushed a little, stepping onto the bottom level of the library as Spike hopped down… then yelped when Sammy scurried past him, hopping quickly back up as Twilight sighed and rolled her eyes.

"For the last time, Spike, it's not a zombie, and it doesn't want to eat your brains." Twilight said flatly, and Spike swallowed and nodded before the unicorn turned away… and once her attention was elsewhere, Sammy immediately stood up on his hind legs, raising his claws and opening his jaws as the blue flames in his sockets grew higher, and Spike let out another yell before he turned and ran up the stairs, only for Sammy to cheerfully chirp and dart after him, hopping onto the steps and scurrying quickly along as Twilight glanced over her shoulder curiously. "Well, that was fast. Glad they're playing, Spike could use some relaxation."

There was another yell from upstairs as Luna snorted in amusement and Scrivener rolled his eyes with a smile, and Twilight looked upwards with a frown for a moment, then simply shrugged a bit. "I guess he's full of energy this morning. But I was reading about proper care of children, and since Spike is still a baby dragon by their growth standards despite his high intelligence and the fact he does tasks for me, I've decided to try and be more lenient and indulgent in-"

There was another crash from upstairs, followed by a yell, and Twilight glared up the steps before shouting: "Spike, you're going to wake up the neighborhood!"

A moment later, there was a squawk… and then Spike leapt off the steps, falling to the ground and crashing heavily on his stomach with a wheeze before Sammy leapt down and landed on him, posing with a bright chirp. The dragon groaned beneath the pseudodragon, looking dazed, and Twilight shook her head before Luna said courteously: "If thou doesn't mind, Twilight Sparkle, I would request the use of thy stationary in order to send Celestia a short note, letting her know of our-"

"I'll do it!" Spike said immediately, leaping to his feet and dashing off towards the desk, and Twilight glanced amusedly over her shoulder as the dragon snatched up a roll of parchment and quickly dipped a quill in the ink well, looking pleased to be of service. "I'm Twilight's number one assistant, you know, always have been… and maybe, you know, one day, I can be number one assistant at Canterlot, too…"

"But what would I do without my number one assistant?" Twilight asked mildly, and Spike grumbled a bit under his breath even as he nodded before the female turned her eyes to Scrivener and Luna, saying kindly: "I'm certainly interested to hear about it myself. I'd love to listen to the story."

"Scrivener Blooms is a better storyteller than myself, Twilight Sparkle, and I am sure he will be glad to speak of the events we experienced… but for now, Assistant Spike, let us see if thou shall live up to thy title." Luna glanced over towards the dragon, and he puffed up immediately, smiling and then glaring and shoving Sammy away with his foot when the pseudodragon clawed lightly at him.

Scrivy shook his head with a smile as Twilight sat back with a smile across from the two, and Luna's gaze rose to her as she spoke in a clear, warm voice: "Dearest sister Celestia. I write thee from the abode of thy most-agreeable student, Twilight Sparkle. I am pleased to say that Scrivener Blooms and myself have succeeded in pushing through the castle ruins and overcome the obstacles within, and have retrieved the artifacts thou desired. We shall rest here, in Ponyville, and return to the castle come nightfall. Sincerely, Luna."

Spike mumbled the last few words out… and then he finished with a flick of the quill, quickly rolling it up before reaching out and snagging a seal to bind the letter together with a smile. "Is that it, Princess Luna?"

"That is, Spike. Thou may send the letter when ready." Luna replied, nodding to him, and the dragon smiled again before he began to hold the letter out… and immediately Sammy leapt up and tackled it, trying to yank it away as Spike let out a shout, then tugged back on it, the two jerking the parchment back and forth in a tug of war between them before Spike finally tore it free from the tiny skeleton's claws and held it above his head with a triumphant 'ha!'

He turned and dashed away with it as Sammy squawked at him, and the dragon shoved the window open before leaning up on his toes and holding the letter high, breathing a gust of green flame out over it. The parchment burst into ashes that swirled up towards the sky, and Spike looked pleased with himself as he turned around, Sammy huffing and glaring up at him as he said proudly: "And that's why I'm the number one assistant."

"Oh Spike." Twilight shook her head, smiling all the same before she looked towards Luna and Scrivy, saying kindly: "I can offer you both lodgings here if you want to sleep… I imagine you must both be tired, and I know you prefer the night…"

"Nay, Twilight Sparkle, 'tis kind of thee but today Scrivener Blooms and I wish to experience daylight for a change of pace. It is rare we stay awake but… I wish to experience a normal pony's life for today, and to spend my time with thee and thy friends, if thou will allow it." Luna bowed her head courteously towards her, and then she paused as Scrivener yawned before glancing towards him, her horn glowing brightly before she lowered it and poked his temple with the shimmering tip.

Immediately, Scrivy leapt to his hooves as if electrified, wincing as his eyes bulged and he gasped in surprise, and Luna smiled amusedly up at him as he glared down at her, the Princess of the Night saying easily: "I told thou earlier I had a spell to wash away our tiredness, did I not?"

"Sometimes, you can be a real pain in the flank." Scrivy said dryly, and then he shook his head and rolled his shoulders with a grimace, adding flatly: "And you know, we should probably lose the armor if you want to walk around without being noticed… although I have no idea what you're going to do about your… everything."

"What does thy mean?" Luna asked curiously as she stood up, her ephemeral mane floating around her as she looked down at him from her tall height… and then she paused and raised her head, her expression becoming flat. "Oh. Right."

Scrivy smiled amusedly up at her, but before he could make another smart comment, Spike made a face, then the dragon grabbed his stomach and belched loudly, sending out a swathe of emerald fire… and a moment later, this swirled together and formed rapidly into a letter, Twilight looking curiously at this and catching it with telekinesis before it could drop to the ground, opening the parchment as it floated in front of her face… and then she read clearly: "'Sister. I am glad to hear you are alright. I shall send a chariot at sunset to pick up yourself and Scrivener Blooms. Please be prepared to return to Canterlot then. Princess Celestia.' She must really be eager to get whatever you've gathered up for her."

"Truly, as 'tis neither a difficult nor exhaustive trek to reach Canterlot." Luna murmured, glancing out the window with a frown, and then she shook her head before finally returning her eyes to Twilight, saying finally: "But nay, if thou will have me, I shall walk with thee and thine friends. My powers do not work as well under the full glory of the ever-bright sun, but rest assured, my strength shall still be enough to mask shape and form."

"You know, I… think that here in Ponyville, you don't have to worry about ponies treating you too differently." Twilight Sparkle began hesitantly, and when Luna cocked her head curiously, Twilight shuffled on her hooves and then smiled a little. "You shouldn't feel you have to hide who you are just to 'fit in' as one of us, Princess. Remember Nightmare Night? You made a good impression back then."

Luna mumbled a little, and then Scrivener walked over and nudged her lightly, saying quietly: "You know I hate agreeing with Twilight. But why don't we try her suggestion?"

"Yeah, you can do it!" Spike added, and then he kicked lightly at the pseudodragon as Sammy chirped and nipped at him, flailing his arms a bit. "Uh. By the way, can you… take the zombie away?"

"There's no such things as zombies, ghosts, or monsters, Spike." Twilight said flatly, and then she frowned a bit when Scrivener and Luna looked amusedly at each other, the violet unicorn frowning a bit. "What?"

Luna gave a pointed glance to Scrivy, and the male sighed a bit, but then he nodded and smiled a little before saying mildly: "Well, sit on down, Twilight, and listen to our story… and afterwards, you can decide for yourself what's real and what's not."

* * *

><p>The morning passed quickly: after filling Twilight in and stripping out of their armor – Luna had even left both tiara and peytral plate discarded, leaving Twilight surprised and almost blushing as she seemed to study Luna in a different way – and the sun had begun to rise, the winged unicorn had insisted that the younger violet equine go about her business as usual. So first Scrivy and Luna had sat through one of Twilight's organizational massacres, where she scheduled making her schedule and adjusted it based upon scheduled and unscheduled events, and Luna had simply stared while Scrivener had simply given Twilight an amused, exasperated look through the whole process.<p>

When they had gone into town, ponies had stared, of course… but they had treated Luna with deference and respect and kindness, showing a small-town charm that admittedly made even Scrivener smile and relax. At some point – none of the ponies had any idea whatsoever when, but it was likely after they had stopped in at Mrs. Cake's sweets shop – Pinkie Pie had joined them, bouncing cheerily along in her odd, hopping gait, interjecting comments here and there so casually that her actual presence went unnoticed for a surprisingly-long time. When they'd both been startled into realizing she had joined them, Twilight had simply sighed as Spike darted after her with a long roll of parchment and Sammy tailing the dragon and holding an inkwell in his mouth for him, the unicorn muttering: "You get used to it."

They stopped in at Rarity's boutique, and the ivory, beautiful unicorn had squealed in delight, and Scrivener had cheerfully enjoyed sitting back and watching as a horrified Luna had been dragged into trying on dress after dress… that is, until Rarity had seized Scrivener and proceeded to dress him in gentlepony's attire. And for such a fashionable, pretty unicorn, she had quite a strong grip.

So for a while Luna and Twilight laughed at him, until he wrangled himself away, and they left to head to market. There, they found Applejack and her little sister Apple Bloom, selling apples… and the young, cute little filly had bounced around Luna with mesmerized eyes, yelped once at the sight of Sammy, then babbled about how cute he was once she realized the little creature was harmless.

While Twilight picked up a few things, Luna curiously questioned Applejack about life on the farm and how she managed to do so much. Applejack was flattered by her interest… and even more than Luna had heard the stories of what a dependable pony the female was, which made her smile warmly and blush a little. The subject was of great interest to Luna, though, especially after she realized not much had changed from a thousand years ago: much of it was still done by hoof alone, and Applejack was a traditional earth pony who took comfort and even pleasure in continuing the same old ways… which she further claimed were part of what helped make everything 'grow so sweet,' as she said.

She was kind enough to share some of her wares with them, saying warmly that she could always spare something for friends… and it had delighted Luna, who had thanked her sincerely several times, touched by the simple gesture. Then Pinkie Pie had somehow bounced out of one of the apple carts despite no one realizing she had somehow stealthily slid her way into it, sending apples flying in all directions as she munched loudly on a mouthful of the fruits, and Applejack had grumbled to herself and gone about cleaning it up.

They had helped her – Luna's magic making things far quicker – and then Twilight had come back and they had left the open market. While heading back towards the library, Rainbow Dash had spotted the group, then shot down and insisted gleefully that they come and watch her do her new aerial stunts.

In a field just outside of town, the group sat together and watched as Rainbow Dash shot across the sky, performing loops, spirals, and other tricks… and they had been quietly joined by Fluttershy, who almost embarrassedly sidled up to them to sit and watch. Sammy had immediately gone over to her, and she had gladly stroked along his skeletal back as Pinkie Pie had bounced a little on the spot, giggling gleefully and then eventually saying brightly: "We should have a party before our friends have to leave!"

And party they did: in her strange, charismatic way, the bright pink pony invaded Twilight's library with streamers, balloons, and candy she swept seemingly out of nowhere, dragging her other close friends out of work and play as Twilight dashed around, yelling about organization and trying uselessly to put books back into their proper places in the library's shelves as they rattled loose from the music and dancing.

Scrivener spent most of the time sitting back, watching as Luna enjoyed herself, laughing and gazing happily around as Twilight finally sulkily stormed over and sat down beside the male, saying flatly to him: "I was supposed to study today."

"You study every day, Twilight, take a break. You're the librarian, not the library. The library is what you live in." Scrivener replied dryly, motioning around with one hoof, and Twilight gave him a dour look before the male shook his head with a slight smile and let his eyes rove to where Luna was clumsily dancing with Pinkie Pie, saying quietly: "I don't think she's ever experienced this before."

Twilight softened, and then she looked at him for a few moments, studying him before she said quietly: "You really care about her."

"Yeah. Yeah, I do. As a friend. As more." Scrivy paused meditatively, then he smiled over at her and winked at the unicorn. "I can tell you that because no one will ever believe you if you tell them. But I definitely can't tell her that, Luna would just gleefully hold it over my head and never let me live it down."

The unicorn rolled her eyes at this, then she glanced out at the ebony-sapphire pony before smiling a little, saying finally: "I think she'd enjoy it more if you were out there dancing with her."

Scrivener gazed at Luna, his eyes locking on her as she turned, throwing her starry mane with a warm laugh before her eyes met the male's… and then he smiled as they locked, Luna gazing at him, her awkward movements slowing as Scrivy leaned forwards a little… and Twilight shook her head and smiled before she leaned over to him and muttered: "If anyone asks, I'll say that I pushed you."

"You're a good friend, Twilight." Scrivy said quietly, and the unicorn smiled at him warmly before the earth pony stepped forwards, raising his head and joining Luna before the two began to dance together, their movements awkward but their eyes locked as they laughed, seeing only one another even as Pinkie Pie squealed and bounced around them and Rarity clapped her front hooves together, her eyes widening gleefully at the sight of the two and the gossip that would doubtlessly ensue.

They partied until the sun began to lower in the sky… and then Luna and Scrivener carefully gathered up their gear and slipped back into their armor, the two fighting briefly over who would wear the saddlebags before Scrivy yanked them away from the female with a grin… only for Luna to disdainfully flick her horn and send them flying upwards before letting them drop firmly onto the male's back, Scrivener wheezing and falling forwards as Applejack winced and Rainbow Dash chortled and pointed.

Before Scrivener could speak, however, there was a knock at the door… and Twilight answered it to find two royal guards standing outside, one of the armored Pegasi saying calmly: "We are here to retrieve Princess Luna and Court Scribe Scrivener Blooms, under orders from Princess Celestia."

The farewells were short after this: the cold seriousness of the guards, the hidden edge they had, was enough to see to that. But yet, as Luna strode out, head proudly raised, helm upon her skull, and Scrivener Blooms followed, wearing the ancient, regal half-crown of Sleipnir and his own glinting armor over his body as the skeletal pseudodragon sitting up near one shoulder… they saw respect in the eyes of all. Ponies had gathered all around, watching their Princess of the Night as the sun set slowly in the distance, and Twilight and friends stood in front of the library, even Pinkie Pie quiet in the strange reverence that Scrivener felt… and while he was part of it, he knew the focus was on Luna.

She did not look like a Princess, or warrior: she looked like a proud and fearless champion, a legend brought to life… and Scrivener gazed tenderly at her as she walked confident towards the chariot, stepping carefully up into the wide back of the sun-inscribed, C-shaped wheeled sleigh, and Scrivener followed her gladly, taking his place at her side… a place he always hoped to hold. He smiled at her, knowing she knew this… and he knew she felt the same way as their eyes locked for a few moments before the female gazed ahead as the Royal Guards hitched themselves to the long arms of the chariot, saying calmly: "We are prepared to return to Canterlot."

The Guards didn't speak… but for once, they bowed their heads in respect before starting forwards as their wings flapped, the enchanted chariot picking up speed before it lifted easily off the ground when the Pegasi took to the air, and there were cheers from below as Luna gazed over her shoulder with a warm smile, watching as Ponyville faded into the distance, a place of hope and prosperity that filled both the winged unicorn and the earth pony with joy… and then they both looked ahead, each quietly sliding towards the other until their flanks rested together, heads side-by-side as Luna's mane swept back from under her helm to silently push against the wind, ethereal locks brushing quietly against Scrivener's face and back.

And in the darkness of Twilight's library, Luna's black tiara and peytral plate both glinted, forgotten, discarded, and no longer needed by the Princess of the Night.

* * *

><p>Celestia had been eager to meet with them: the guards had escorted them to her throne room, where she sat back on cushions on a raised dais, looking down at them expectantly and warmly as Scrivener had thrown off the saddlebags with a wheeze. She had barely registered the fact that Sleipnir's helm rested upon Scrivy's head, or even the fact that Luna was dressed in her old armor, instead asking them anxiously about what had happened… and yet, as they had begun to tell the story, more and more she had prodded them towards the events at the castle… and whether or not they had retrieve the objects from the vault.<p>

Luna had nodded… and Celestia had risen from the cushions, striding down the steps leading onto the high platform from where she ruled Equestria, the two looking up in surprise… but she had only smiled, then gently kissed Luna's forehead, saying kindly: "Then go and rest, little sister. You and Scrivener Blooms both. You have both done exceptionally well. Tomorrow, I plan to give a speech to the entire kingdom… and before then, I swear to you both, I will tell you everything. Luna, you are my sister, my pure, wonderful little sister… and Scrivener Blooms, you are only an earth pony, and yet you have accomplished more for Equestria than you realize, more perhaps than any other pony apart from my own apprentice, Twilight Sparkle. Go, both of you. Rest your weary hooves, for once use this night to sleep. I shall attend to these artifacts… and tomorrow, all our questions will be answered."

The two had nodded gratefully… and now, deep inside Canterlot's magnificent castle, Celestia stood in a strange room that was half-library, half-forge. On one half of the room, ancient texts, alchemical ingredients, and strange artifacts sat in shelves, kept apart from the other half by an immense stone table. Beyond this, inset into the ash-stained stone wall opposite the iron door that led in and out of the room, was a heavy iron forge in which burned golden flames: purified fire brought into being by the focused rays of the sun's might.

Hanging on several hooks built into this uglier side of the room was Celestia's golden armor, now further enhanced by both cunning magic and plates of Yggdrasil's wood, which was as solid as iron… and sitting in front of her, upon the stone table, her crown-helm sat, fortified with the timber of Yggdrasil as well, five sockets carefully dug along the front of the head protector as she murmured: "Just a few last finishing touches…"

She paused, then smiled as her eyes roved to the side, the large, heavy tools floating quietly out of the way as a beautiful chest covered in ornate gemstones rose up in front of her and gently set itself down on the table… and a moment later it clicked quietly open, Celestia gazing into this at the five golden necklaces that rested inside, each with a different gemstone in the shape of a different symbol glowing quietly in the soft, shaped padding… and then she smiled as she lifted out the sixth object first, a heavy, arched golden tiara with a brilliant amethyst star standing strikingly from the top.

Slowly, she lifted this over to the crown-helm… and slipped it carefully into a hidden, carved crevasse, the tiara almost shuddering for a moment before it settled… and Celestia smiled almost lovingly as she whispered: "Yes, I'll need every last bit of help I can get. The Elements of Harmony… I need you to listen to me just one last time."

And again, the tiara almost shuddered for a moment as the crown lifted into the air before the Princess of the Sun turned around, guiding the helm towards the golden, hungry flames of the forge as her tools slowly descended, eagerly anticipating the creation of her most glorious masterwork.


	9. Chapter 9

Moonrise: The Waning Crescent, Apotheosis

~BlackRoseRaven 

Luna stirred uneasily in her sleep, before she grimaced quietly and rubbed slowly at her face. Her eyes blinked at the strangeness of light shining through the window before she yawned quietly, then shook her head quickly, confused for a moment, wondering if everything had just been a dream… and then she straightened slowly on her bedding, cracking her back as she rubbed quietly at her chest before glancing down in surprise to see her peytral plate was gone… but instead of panicking, she only smiled softly, saying quietly: "So it really did all happen…"

She shook her head slowly, laughing a little to herself before gazing quietly out at the bright light of morning, wincing a little. So used to dark as she was, the most annoying thing about yesterday had been the seeming neon-brightness of absolutely everything… but after a short time of gazing quietly up at the clear blue, cloudless sky and down over the beautiful, rolling fields outside, she began to adjust little-by-little, murmuring: "In any event, Scrivener, we do… Scrivy?"

She turned around, frowning a bit as she realized the male wasn't in her room… and she pondered on this for a moment before shrugging. Last night was a bit of a haze… she remembered talking to Celestia, and she remembered returning here afterwards with Scrivy, talking with him, both so tired everything was funny enough to laugh over, she remembered helping each other out of their armor and then…

Luna shook her head again, then she walked forwards and flicked her horn to the side, the door swinging open as she smiled slightly to herself. But there were no servants, no guards, no nothing… and Luna frowned quietly as she strode silently down the hall to Scrivener's room, carefully pushing the door open with a hoof.

He wasn't inside, but Sleipnir's helm lay on the floor next to the bed… and beside it, a feather. Luna walked towards this, leaning down… and she realized a moment later it was from her own wing, the quill she had given him. It sent a chill through her body, shaking her head as her horn glowed quietly before she lifted both objects and set them carefully on his mattress with a frown, knowing he would never simply discard either… and her fear for what had happened grew, and with it came panic at the thought that someone, inside Canterlot, had hurt Scrivener. Someone… or something… had done something to him, and the only good sign so far was that there wasn't any blood.

Yet all the same, the idea that he'd vanished… it scared her. It hurt her, as she looked at the quill for a few long moments… and then she gritted her teeth and turned, heading quickly back to her room. She flicked her horn upwards as she stormed through the doorway, and immediately her armor lifted up from where it had been discarded in a swirl, whirling towards her like a tornado before leather slid smoothly over her and gear snapped into place almost painfully, the female gritting her teeth and clenching her eyes shut as she muttered: "I shall share my fears with thee Celestia… but with or without thy permission, I shall then find Scrivener Blooms."

She flicked her head back, mane swirling outwards before her helm slid smoothly home over her skull… and she looked coldly up at the ceiling as her wings stretched through the gaps in the armor and flapped once before settling. Then she turned, gritting her teeth and storming through the darkened halls of the deeper passages of Canterlot, until she reached the main foyer… and looked up in surprise as she saw only a single pony, who rushed quickly towards her.

The servant bowed his head, and then he said hurriedly: "Princess Luna, Princess Celestia wishes to see you immediately, she awaits at the Chamber of the Sun. Something awful has happened… everypony has gathered in Canterlot Square, but no one knows what's actually going on!"

"Then go, join the others, and I shall hurry to my sister's side." Luna replied calmly, and the pony nodded rapidly before turning and sprinting away as Luna shook her head before she turned and followed, grimacing quietly.

The Chamber of the Sun was a large, cubical building that stood in front of Canterlot Square, with two immense, curved stairways leading up to the high platform the squat-looking stone structure stood upon. It was simply one enormous viewing chamber, usually used by ambassadors or political figures, rarely used by Celestia herself… and often when the Princess of the Sun did use it, it was merely as a place to speak in private to one or two important figures while she prepared to stride out onto the enormous balcony-stage that overlooked the main square, and give either a speech to her people, or the demonstration of her power when she rose the sun in the mornings of the Summer Sun Festival.

And now it seemed like almost all of Canterlot was gathered there, waiting for an announcement… and as Luna hurried towards the front of Canterlot Castle, she wondered quietly if they had literally been a day late. If this was her fault with her side trip to Ponyville… and she gritted her teeth as a voice inside her whispered: _But we can make it all better, oh yes. Stop caring for Celestia. Stop caring about Equestria. Go find your young and handsome beloved, while he's still in one piece, even knowing that while you stay young and vital, he will age… and rot… and die… unless…_

"Get thee hence, demon." Luna muttered, cursing herself as she flicked her horn upwards to send the immense doors leading into the castle flying open before she charged through them, sprinting along the lowered bridge over the wide, deep moat that surrounded the enormous stronghold and down the road into the capital city hidden behind the majesty of the castle, her hooves slamming against the ground as she rushed towards her destination.

Ten minutes later, and she was heading through the crowded streets of Canterlot, darting back and forth before she growled in frustration and threw herself into the air, powerful wings spreading and propelling her upwards, mane, tail and cloak streaking back behind her like she was living flame and starlight as ponies gasped and stared in shock at the sight of Luna whipping by above their heads. Other Pegasi cleared the airspace for her, even the guards quick to move out of her way, entire patrols scattering like flocks of pigeons before the eagle as her eyes locked on the Chamber of the Sun, twisting towards it before dropping heavily to her hooves on the high balcony before the squat building, striding towards the closed, rectangular doors and flicking her horn to shove them both open wide, slamming loudly into the walls as she shouted: "Celestia, Scrivener Blooms is gone! What is going on?"

The doors slammed behind the winged unicorn, and Luna glanced over her shoulder with a wince before she looked ahead, the light strange and blue in this large, square room, heavy red curtains hanging in the corners of the room and an immense, wide throne sitting at the top of a short flight of stairs at the far back… and Luna swallowed thickly as she stared at this, at the sight of her sister as Celestia murmured in a voice that echoed throughout the room, throughout Luna's mind: "Yes. Terrible things have been set in motion, little sister. But together… we can ensure the best outcome for our people, for our nation, for our world."

Celestia breathed slowly in and out as she straightened slightly, making the massive golden plate mail covering her frame clank and shift quietly. Enormous, rectangular shoulder guards glinted in the light as they shifted atop the cusps that completely covered her upper shoulders, thick, chiseled plates shaped like thick, domed dragon scales interlocked down her limbs, completely encircling and shielding her limbs, and locking into what Luna recognized all-too-well as Sleipnir's silvery hoof-boots, the gleaming metal sharp and dangerous. Over most of her frame, the armor left barely a gap: along her back it was stacked like the serrated, bony carapace of a monstrous turtle or some Midas-touched beetle, with only the thinnest of spaces left for her wings… and even the bases of these were protected, by solid, tightly-interwoven links of golden chainmail, ensuring that no lucky blow could slip through the openings in the heavy armor plating.

Stacked, leaf-shaped shielding protected the sides and back of her neck, and an enormous circlet was locked tightly around her throat, inset with enormous, oval-cut diamonds… and her peytral plate, shining bright with its violet amethyst, had been fused over the front of her shell-like armor. The only vulnerabilities that existed in the entire armor were at the joints, the largest of which was where foreleg attached to shoulder… and yet even here, it was protected by the lighter but likely-all-too-effective golden chainmail.

But it was the magnificent crown that truly drew the eye, however terrifying a goliath such as Celestia was in the enormous armor: protective golden mesh now spilled down either side of Celestia's face, as well as thin plates of metal that covered her muzzle, protecting it from glancing attacks. And the tan, charred wood of Yggdrasil lined almost the entirety of the helm, pulsing and strangely alive as the runes glowed throughout it… and Luna realized a moment later with shock that somehow Celestia had worked the tiara, the Element of Magic, into the beautiful crown… and then a moment later, that the small five, roughly-circular gemstones that had been hammered into the five sockets that lined the front of the mighty helm above Celestia's brow, the five gemstones that were so small, but glowed with such fierce, intense light… "The Elements of Harmony."

Celestia smiled, her eyes still closed… and then they opened, and they glowed bright gold as she looked calmly down at her sister, Luna recoiling as she said quietly: "It was necessary, Luna. You know that I do not hesitate to protect this kingdom. To protect order, and harmony. But we are still missing one player, so calm yourself, Luna, for all shall be explained in due course."

Luna shook her head in stupid disbelief, staring as Celestia rose from the throne and strode forwards, imposing, terrifying, and she realized that her older sibling's mane and tail were no longer a soft rainbow of color: instead, they had become a glowing mix of white and gold, wreathing like liquid flames, spilling out behind her as if stroked by the wind as Luna whispered: "Celestia, what has thy done?"

"What is necessary." Celestia paused, then smiled calmly as the doors behind Luna opened and Twilight Sparkle galloped in… then skidded to a halt, almost falling forwards on her face with a shocked gasp as the doors slammed closed behind her as her eyes settled on the burning-bright goliath. "There you are, my dear student Twilight… now everyone is gathered."

"Where is Scrivener Blooms?" Luna shouted furiously, blind anger snapping suddenly upwards… and Celestia frowned, leaning back and looking perturbed as Luna snarled. "What hast thy done with him? Celestia, answer me, what hast thy done?"

"P-Princess Celestia, what… w-what's going on?" Twilight asked weakly, trembling and backing slowly away until her haunch bumped up against the door, staring in terror at the Princess of the Sun as she shook her head slowly. "You… this…"

"Listen to me." Celestia ordered quietly, and her golden eyes flashed… and both Luna and Twilight trembled for a moment as their knees went weak, Twilight cursing and then collapsing forwards in a kneel as static sizzled around Luna's body, the Princess of the Night barely able to keep on her hooves. "Oh, difficult as ever, little sister? Good… I need you to be at your peak."

Luna gritted her teeth, but forced herself to stay quiet as she bowed her head forwards, her eyes blazing with fury as they locked on Celestia's irises as she said softly: "My little sister… months ago, I began to have… visions. Premonitions… always of two great golden eyes, always of a terrible, malignant force: at least, that is what I thought it was. I realize only now that I was merely scared because of its power… I did not take the time to analyze its meaning, to think about what it could be. I feared it, because I thought it was evil… and almost too late, I realized what it meant.

"It was light, in the darkness… it was not the eyes that were evil, it was the eyes that gazed _upon _evil. It was the only way to save this world from Ragnarok, little sister… and Ragnarok has come upon us, at long last." Celestia closed her eyes, tilting her head back with a soft sigh before her glowing golden irises opened and gazed at the ceiling, seeming to stare through it and into the very Heavens above. "We all thought it would end in a flood of flame and carnage, with the monstrous Black Wolves of Hell led by Skoll and Fenrir… but no. As was demonstrated by how it tried to corrupt you, little sister, the darkness is more subtle…

"No, you were right…" Celestia paced slowly to the side, laughing quietly and shaking her head slowly, the heavy war-boots of their deceased brother clanking menacingly against the hard floor. "The ponies of Equestria have grown weak and flabby. I thought that peace was the answer, but peace is a lie and a weakness I have been tricked into spreading through these people. Even unicorns as powerful as Twilight Sparkle can barely defend themselves, do not learn magic for anything but convenience, and why should they even learn how to fight? Is it not suspicious that once upon a time, this was a land populated by monsters… monsters that have vanished so completely, that now the populace thinks they are only paltry legend?

"I think not. The blinders have fallen from my eyes, sister… now I see the whole picture, now, finally, I am able to understand the true meaning of harmony, and friendship. Harmony can only be achieved by annihilating all those who would disrupt it… friendship is not giving to others with no thought of self, but empowering and manipulating others in order to better the odds in your own favor." Celestia rose her head, her glowing eyes terrible, her expression cruel and ruthless and arrogantly righteous. "This is the true nature of all things. This is how mortals must operate to survive. It is with these truths in mind that we shall seal our friendship, Luna and Twilight, and I shall make you both stronger so you may aid me in achieving harmony… and you will agree to my terms because both of you know that you cannot stand up to me any more than you can defeat the darkness that lies in ambush without my aid."

Luna cursed and looked down, shaking her head slowly before she gritted her teeth and looked up, asking coldly: "What happened to mine loved sister? Even when thou wert Celestia the Dragon Slayer, thou never fell victim to this calamity, the madness of thy own fearsome power! Celestia, Princess Celestia, Celestia the Good, art thou not in this golden, accursed shell, can thee not hear the fears and terrors of thy own people, have thee become blind to what becoming fearsome Nightmare Moon did cost me?"

"Call me not by those weak names, sister! I am Celestia the Radiant!" the ivory, golden-armored equine roared, her eyes blazing with terrible amber light as she snarled and stepped forwards, and Twilight screamed as she was thrown back against the door and Luna hissed as she skidded backwards at the wave of sheer, malevolent force that burst over them both, the air around the enormous female literally shimmering with her fury. "I am the mightiest star, I am the eternal day! And whether you like it or not, _little sister_, I am the deity that all ponies bow to, I am the living sun, I am the most beloved and worshipped in all this weak and pathetic land!"

"I don't care about that, I… I care about my sister, Celestia! I care about Twilight Sparkle! I care about Scrivener Blooms!" Luna almost shrieked in return, gazing up almost desperately at Celestia. "What has become of thee? Tossing us into danger against Nightmares for thy own selfish ends, maddened by visions knowing full well thou art not a prophet, that no divination can securely see the future we do not make ourselves… taking on the crown and title of a tyrant who seeks to make war across a peaceful land!"

"You have grown so pathetic and weak. I expected you, of all ponies, to understand…" Celestia said quietly, shaking her head slowly in visible disappointment. Then, slowly, a cold smile drew over her face as she tilted her head to the side, saying softly: "That is why I took precautions."

Her long, spiraled horn gave a faint white shimmer… and one of the curtains that stood in the corner of the room was torn aside, revealing the shivering, bruised body of Scrivener Blooms, the earth pony rasping softly for breath as he tried to give a feeble smile as Luna trembled and stared at him. Then his eyes clenched shut, and he groaned in pain as a vicious white aura surrounded him, Celestia's horn glowing as she grinned cruelly, and Luna's blood froze in her veins as her whole body stiffened, her eyes going wide and her starlight mane snapping backwards as Celestia murmured: "Earth ponies are as similar to us as the kitten is to the manticore. So small… so fragile… so weak."

Scrivener shuddered, giving a quiet hiss through his teeth as his body trembled, and yet he refused to cry out as Luna stared in terror, in horror… and then beside her, Twilight Sparkle strode forwards and cried: "Princess Celestia, stop it, please! After all the research I did… after everything I did for you, gave you, after you had us gather the Elements of Harmony, after you had us fight Discord, after… after everything that's happened… please, s-stop…"

Tears rolled down Twilight's cheeks as she shivered on the spot, looking pleadingly up at the enormous, golden-armored ivory equine, and Celestia's amber eyes seemed to stutter for a moment as the glow died out from around Scrivener, leaving him gasping quietly as he fell on his side… and then Celestia slowly stepped forwards, towering over the two, Twilight Sparkle shuddering even as she fought to hold her ground and Luna still so caught between terror and disbelief that she could only stare, frozen to the spot.

Celestia lowered her head, only a few feet away now as she studied Twilight with those terrible, glowing golden irises… and then she asked quietly, her voice strange and almost-hurt: "Am I not your teacher, your mentor, Twilight Sparkle? Do you not love me? Have I not taken care of you, taught you things I would teach no other, trusted you and shared with you in times of deepest darkness and brightest light? Luna I expected difficulties from, but never you, Twilight Sparkle… never my little pony, my special little pony…"

Celestia leaned down, her eyes glowing brighter as her face began to harden as Twilight backed away with a whimper, and then Celestia snarled before shouting: "Yet all this does is prove everything I say is true! Is it because I have not passed my power onto you? Is it because I'm stronger, better, smarter? Is it because of my glory, my throne? Selfish brat, all this goes to show is that friendship and love truly are nothing more than manipulations to fuel one's own dreams and aspirations… and if you won't join us, Twilight, you'll die like all the others who must be cleansed!"

Celestia leapt forwards, dropping her horn as it glowed gold to spear the smaller unicorn, the female shrieking… and then Luna shot forwards like a bolt of lightning, her own horn meeting Celestia's with a shower of gold and blue sparks, forcibly parrying her horn as their helmeted skulls almost crashed together as Luna gave a raw yell before her body slammed against the larger female's heavily armored side.

It knocked Celestia off her hooves for a moment, but she was quick to slam them down with a curse, steadying herself even as she skidded to the side and half-around in a circle, Twilight shoving herself back against the doors in fear as Luna snarled and stood with her head lowered, her eyes blazing with ivory light as she shouted: "I shall not permit thee to harm Twilight Sparkle! I shall not stand speechless while thou tortures Scrivener Blooms! I have made a promise, sister, a promise to never give in again, and never did I foresee my wise, beautiful, once-loving sibling falling the way I fell… but if thou truly is lost, I shall stop thee, I shall not allow thee to make the whole of Equestria victims of the same foolish folly and power that has claimed thy once-honorable soul! Sister, if Sleipnir were here-"

"Sleipnir died a thousand years ago, and means nothing to me!" Celestia snapped back in return, and she rose to her full height, glaring furiously down at Luna as the smaller female gasped and then trembled in inarticulate fury. They glared at each other in silence for a few moments, Luna's starry mane and tail burning off her like a body, both with wings spread and Celestia at full height, Luna crouched and tensed, their horns glowing… and then the enormous, gold-armored female leaned forwards and said softly: "You know you cannot best me, little sister. After being warped and corrupted, after a thousand years of exile, after only taking the smallest steps in regaining your power… how can you fight me? I am the sun in the sky, I am the light that brings harmony to this world, I am the fire that will scorch all evil and darkness from this nation. I am salvation, and I am order. You are nothing but a twisted remnant in the shadows, a creature that I sought to have at my side… but if you and Twilight insist upon this path… I will purge you both first. There are always others… others who will understand my ideals, who will aid me. We will form bonds, and friendships, based not upon the silly ideals that they might seem at first, but instead knowing full well that it is circumstance and power that dictates our allies and our relationships."

She stopped, then looked over her shoulder at Scrivener Blooms, the earth pony breathing hard as he lay silently, head bowed weakly forwards. "But I should have known that you've grown weak and pathetic. Earth ponies are less than pets to us, sister… they have no power, no strengths. Their only purpose is to slave beneath the hooves of their betters, toiling in the mud and mire where they belong. I should not have encouraged this pathetic relationship, but back then, I was still naïve and foolish, thinking somehow that all ponies had worth… but the knowledge of the world flows through me now, the Elements of Harmony make me righteous, Yggdrasil empowers me, and I understand the truth of the world."

"All you've done is corrupt the elements… Celestia, please. Please stop…" Twilight whispered, trembling as she fell back on her haunches, staring pleadingly at the female, and Celestia only looked at her coldly. "I… I love you, you've been so good to me, you've always been so encouraging, you used to make me feel so safe, so secure, so confident, you were always so much more than a teacher, than even an idol… I d-don't want…"

"Enough, Twilight Sparkle. Words are meaningless. But as you have studiously shared your findings on the magic of friendship with me, permit me now to share my findings with you." Celestia said quietly, and then her horn sparked as her eyes glowed gold and she began to turn her head towards Scrivener Blooms, saying disgustedly: "For example, how we must sometimes cut out the weak to make room for better allies…"

Luna's eyes widened as her heart thudded in her chest, and then she threw her head back and screamed in fury… and the cry shook the foundations of the Chamber of the Sun, sent cracks ripping through the floor as Celestia staggered backwards, grunting in surprise as her concentration was broken as Luna's wings flapped, carrying her into the air as her eyes glowed brighter before turning dead back as she snarled down at her sister, roaring in a terrible, unnatural voice: "We have had enough, Celestia!"

Then Luna arched her back, shrieking, part of her panicking as a mix of pleasure and numbness shot through her form, filling her veins as her mane swirled around her and inky darkness began to spill like smoke from her body, her wings curling forwards as she floated high in the air as she howled again-

Luna stumbled, then stared around herself wildly: she was standing in a spotlight beneath the ivory moon above, and everything around her was pitch black, for a moment leaving her confused… and then, out of the shadows, a quiet voice laughed before a figure stepped forwards, whispering softly: "It's alright, Princess Luna… it's only me."

The female snarled as the equine loomed out of the darkness, a blue helm tight over her skull, her coat deepest black, her hooves burning with dark flames and her wings leathery and bat-like as she smiled with a mouth full of sharp teeth. An armored, blue-tinged peytral plate covered her breast, solid and war-like, and yet so much of her was similar… the color of her irises despite the thin, feline pupils, the emblem on her haunch, the starlight that filled her ephemeral mane and tail… it was Nightmare Moon, and yet it was not Nightmare Moon.

Luna breathed hard in and out, studying the female as Nightmare Moon leaned down, her black horn glinting as the two stared eye-to-eye… and then a strange shudder went through Luna's frame as Nightmare Moon slipped back a step almost invitingly… and barely aware of what she was doing, Luna hesitantly slid a hoof forwards, out of the spotlight cast from the full moon above, touching the inky, black floor as she willingly began to move out of the light… and Nightmare Moon smiled as she slipped back another step.

Luna hesitated… and the monster inside her shook its head slowly before meeting Luna's eyes, murmuring quietly: "You do not understand, Luna… because you are afraid to. Because you reject again and again that the darkness inside you might have a purpose… but did the Elements of Harmony not flush the poisons from our system? Yes, I am Nightmare Moon… ask yourself, am I the same Nightmare Moon you once were?"

"What does thou mean…" Luna whispered, and Nightmare Moon smiled indulgently, stepping quietly away… and Luna took another nervous step out of the circle, only her hindquarters left inside the light now as she shivered a bit, lowering her head and murmuring: "I am… evil?"

"Oh, Luna, no, no, no…" Nightmare Moon soothed, stepping forwards now… but she only gently, lovingly nuzzled her, and Luna shivered even as her eyes widened in surprise before the dark, demonic equine drew away again… and then met Luna's eyes, lowering her head with a knowing smile. "There was always darkness in you, wasn't there? I was always there… and something else used me, used you, as a vessel, amplifying us in awful ways… but now I'm here to help. Yes, I am jealous, bitter, resentful… I am the part of you that indulges in violence, in destruction, in things little ponies quail from and quake at… but remember Nightmare Night, so long ago? The ponies laughed as you played pranks on them, enjoyed as you scared them. You were a hero once because of our strength…"

She stopped, then shook her head, saying softly: "But Luna… I do not have time to convince you of one thing or another. Here, you have to make a choice… you have to let me back in. You have to become me once again, if only for long enough to match Celestia's cruelty with our dark talents… and what reassurance can I give you that I am not evil at this junction? Except what does it matter… if Celestia is not stopped, Twilight Sparkle, Canterlot, Equestria, Scrivener Blooms… all shall perish. And we wished to be loved, did we not? We were jealous… jealous of Celestia. She was our main target, no matter who got in our way and what we did to try and bring about the eternal night… we wished for them to see the beauty of moon and stars.

"No. The only reassurance I can truly give you… is that we too, wish to protect Scrivener Blooms. We love him the very same way you do… all we ever wanted… needed… craved… was a friend. And he is that and more… he admires us. We must save him." Nightmare Moon met Luna's eyes with her own, standing back, tall and proud as Celestia and yet wreathed with shadows instead of light… and yet for the first time, Luna wasn't afraid of this thing inside her, this demon of darkness that looked so terrifying, yet exuded sorrow instead of the malevolent radiance that now surrounded once-glorious Celestia. "Please."

Luna leapt out of the circle of moonlight, jumping towards Nightmare Moon and shoving herself against her, hugging her fiercely with her two front legs… and Nightmare Moon smiled softly, gently, leaning down as their starlit manes almost tangled together, kissing her forehead as if in dark blessing before whispering into her ear: "Good girl."

And then Luna's eyes snapped open as she howled again in reality, black flames and smoke and a starlit, glowing sapphire aura washing over her… before she dropped to the ground, hooves slamming savagely into the floor as the glow around her body faded and the last of the dark essence wafted off her body. Strong, raven-feathered wings flapped once as her deep-blue, star-glimmering mane and tail flickered and wafted around her, and her body had expanded, stretching the armor clutching tightly to her tall, lithe form, now easily able to look eye-to-eye with snarling Celestia. Her coat had become deepest obsidian, and her eyes of deepest cyan glinted, her slit-like pupils narrowed as she snarled and bared the sharp teeth of her maw, saying coldly: "We shall not allow thee to hurt anypony else, sister. No matter what we have to become. No matter what we have to do. We will stop thee."

"Last time I sealed you in the moon, sister… this time, I will not be so merciful." Celestia said darkly, a golden aura shimmering brightly over her horn. "It's time to bring back the old ways."

With that, Celestia reared back, flicking her head upwards as her horn sparked… but Luna threw herself to the side with a curse, barely avoiding an eruption of golden light and flame that tore through the spot she had been standing in but a moment before, chunks of stone flying in all directions as Twilight shrieked and scrambled towards a corner of the room, staring in horror as Luna skidded to the side before snapping her head forwards with a snarl.

A blast of lightning erupted from her horn, striking Celestia and making her twitch… then only grin savagely. "I am timeless and endless as the sun above… I am invulnerable, sister! Stop resisting and die!"

Her wings gave a mighty flap as Luna tried to run forwards, her horn glowing and enhancing the blast into a powerful torrent that sent Luna cursing and skidding backwards, her night-sky mane and tail snapping backwards before Celestia stomped a hoof against the floor. Spikes of rock immediately erupted forwards in a squat wall in front of her, and Luna's eyes widened before Celestia snapped her head forwards with a snarl, the thick thorns ripping themselves out of the ground and launching at her one after the other like guided missiles.

Luna immediately dropped herself forwards, her horn glowing brightly as she snapped it back and forth like a blade, parrying and shattering each and every rocky missile that shot towards her even as the wind continued to blow and bite around her body, stony shrapnel bouncing off her helm and armored body and digging thin cuts along her face as she snarled before lunging towards Celestia as the ivory equine glared furiously at her sister.

She dropped her head forwards as Luna ran towards her, then suddenly lashed her horn upwards and to the side as it sizzled brightly, and a crescent-shaped blade of golden energy shot forwards, Luna's eyes widening as she tried to throw herself out of the way too little, too late, before the blade of burning light crashed into her and exploded in a thunderous blast, sending her flying backwards with a shriek to crash on her side and roll several times, her armor charred and cracked. She winced as she skidded to a halt, trying to shove herself to her hooves… and then she looked up in horror as a terrible crashing filled the air, staring as Celestia stormed forwards, an unstoppable juggernaut in her massive armor as gold and white flames enveloped her entire body.

Luna shoved herself backwards, and almost struck the back wall as she looked towards Celestia, seeming to freeze up for a moment as she reared back, the equine drawing closer with her horn lowered as she barreled forwards… and then Luna suddenly grinned, and Celestia's eyes widened before the Princess of the Night became nothing but ethereal blue fog and smoke, Celestia barreling uselessly through her to crash headfirst into the solid cement wall, horn ripping through it like butter but heavy body and momentum forcing her to continue forwards past this, cursing as her head crashed through the stone and her shoulders rammed hard enough into the cement to send spiraling cracks through it as the blue, glimmering smoke that was Luna shot to the side and slid along the wall before forming once more into the tall, darkness-kissed pony, Luna shouting angrily as Celestia forcibly tore herself from the wall with a humiliated, furious flush: "Enough, sister! Cease, and listen to reason!"

"I will not waste words with you, monster, I shall kill you and every other wretched beast in this miserable land, I will not allow you to disrupt my beautiful harmony!" Celestia howled furiously, and then her eyes glowed gold before she stomped both front hooves into the ground, and a wave of golden flames erupted beneath Luna, sending her hurtling high into the ceiling above with a loud crunch as she cried out in shock before gargling when Celestia's amber eyes glowed brightly, matching the terrible aura around her horn as yellow flames surrounded Luna's body.

She struggled weakly, but the fire burned as a telekinetic grip crushed into her, making her gasp and wheeze as she struggled in the savage vice of Celestia, who grinned callously as she strode slowly forwards, Luna helpless and panting as her eyes filled with agony… and slowly, Celestia leaned in towards her, standing only a few feet away as she began to tip her horn towards Luna as invisible claws seized Luna's muzzle and yanked her head upwards, exposing the soft, vulnerable skin of her throat as Celestia whispered: "I should have done this all those years ago… you were always different, you were always evil…"

"S-Sister…" rasped Luna, but there was no reason, no rationality, no sanity or compassion left in Celestia's soulless, glowing eyes as her horn sparked before glowing white… but then, before she could make the fatal attack, Scrivener Blooms crashed into Celestia's armored side and knocked her staggering with a surprised grunt, tipped more by the weight of her own armor than the attack as the bruised earth pony collapsed with a wince and curse at the pain that shot through his body at the contact alone with the enchanted golden mail.

It was enough to distract Celestia, however, the female snarling as she flung Luna backwards against the wall, the winged unicorn crying out in pain as she bounced off before staring in shock as Celestia shouted furiously: "Worthless little slave-hoof, how dare you think yourself worthy enough to touch me!"

Celestia rose a hoof as it burst into golden flames, Scrivener looking up almost dully… and then she struck savagely down, slamming it into the side of the pony's face and smashing him face-first into the ground, golden flames licking greedily at the male's features as he howled in agony, skull crushed beneath the metal hoof-boot as its sharp edges tore against him. He screamed, and yet Celestia only looked down in disgust, as if she were crushing a bug beneath her heel… and then looked up too late as Luna gave a raw howl of rage.

Luna's horn swept up beneath Celestia in a mighty heave, sending her flying upwards even in her heavy, massive armor, her eyes widening as Luna leapt over Scrivener's prone body as tears of anger and despair and a flurry of other emotions spilled down the Princess of the Night's face, her horn crackling with energy and powerful before a blast of lightning and blue flame shot upwards in a vicious streak, crashing into Celestia with enough force to send her hurtling upwards as she screamed in shock, the equine smashing not against, but through the heavy roof the Chamber of the Sun like a rocket, leaving a streak of black smoke behind her as lightning and blue flames surged over her armored frame.

And Luna looked down at Scrivener for a moment, tears dripping from her face before she launched herself upwards, ignoring the chunks of stone that brushed against her frame as she shot through the hole after Celestia, her wings flapping powerfully, propelling her into the bright sky, snarling in fury… and then staring in shock as she saw her sister already recovered, hovering silently as terrified ponies below yelled and pointed and Pegasi circled the two, obviously not knowing what to do.

Celestia's armor was burnt and damaged… but much of Luna's attack had been deflected – even if late – by the shield that had appeared on Celestia's foreleg. A heavy kite shield inscribed with the symbols of the sun, the moon, and the earth, emblazoned in a holy triad that now crackled uneasily with energy… and Luna shook her head slowly as the two flew in a silent circle, judging each other, snarling at each other before Celestia said coldly: "Your battle is a hopeless one, Luna. Soon, all of Equestria will watch as I, Celestia the Radiant, cast down Nightmare Moon one final time beneath the glory of the sun… they revere me and revile you! They will never love you… they all crave the harmony and peace only I and I alone can provide!"

"Celestia, thy aim will destroy everything we have so long worked for… stop and look at thyself, at what thou hast become!" Luna shouted, and then she shot suddenly forwards, bringing her hooves up to rake them savagely at the female, but Celestia quickly rose the shield in front of herself, repelling the attack with a scream of hoof-on-shield before she rose her hind legs and kicked viciously outwards, the deadly, sharpened metal coverings over them flashing dangerously with golden light… but the kick went wild as Luna propelled herself upwards and snapped her horn down, sending a surge of lightning shooting towards her sister that knocked her backwards. "This is folly, this is madness!"

"It is for love and peace and harmony!" Celestia screamed in return, and this time she launched herself forwards, and Luna cursed as she flapped backwards, dodging a lash of one of Celestia's hooves before the winged, armored unicorn threw herself through the air with a wild swing of the shield on her foreleg, and the lucky attack crashed into Luna knocking her backwards before she howled as she was battered once, twice, thrice again by the heavy shield as it glowed with radiant energy, kicking and shoving weakly at it before she fell limply through the air and barely managed to push herself in a steep, diving glide.

Her wings caught the wind, and she flapped them hard, twisting herself around as she shook her head to regain her senses as Celestia snapped her horn upwards… and around them, the daylight seemed to intensify, becoming blinding, scorching, as Luna hissed and flapped her wings, gritting her teeth as through even the magnificent radiance, Celestia gleamed like a golden, terrible star, shouting: "Your battle is over, Luna… I shall wash away your darkness forever, the sun shall never set!"

Luna hissed, trembling as she threw herself backwards, yet she couldn't escape that terrible glow… before the female arched her back, her horn glowing with blue radiance, clenching her eyes shut as she shouted: "I will not allow thee to burn this world with thy accursed, insane light!"

And Celestia looked up in shock as in the distance, something rose from the horizon, arcing through the sky… and then covering the sun like a great black disc, a corona of gold and orange wreathing around the edges of the dark shape in the sky, making it seem to glare down like a terrible, wrathful god as ponies below shouted and screamed, and in the air, Celestia trembled and shook her head wildly before glaring furiously at Luna, howling: "I shall not permit you to bar the world of my glory, my light!"

Celestia shot towards her through the air, and Luna, cloaked in darkness and no longer blinded by the sun, looked sharply up before lunging to meet her, their hooves slashing at each other as their horns clashed before Celestia attempted to swing her shield out, but Luna darted to the ivory equine's other side and shot upwards as she kicked both lower legs out, slamming her hooves into the female's vulnerable side and knocking her through the air with a shriek… and enraged, eyes glowing with golden fury, Celestia tried to follow Luna upwards, clawing at her with her front hooves, horn glowing gold as it thrusted after her-

And in a sudden, shocking move, Luna arched her back and gracefully flipped herself in a rolling movement that carried her low, darting down just beneath Celestia as she began to pass… and then she flapped her wings once, straightening her body like a living spear, and her horn shot straight up and tore through the open flap just beneath Celestia's right foreleg, thrusting into her breast as Celestia's legs spasmed and uselessly kicked at thin air, Luna clenching her eyes shut as her helmeted head pressed against the female's armored chest… and then the golden glow in Celestia's eyes stuttered before her amethyst irises stared stupidly, weakly upwards as her wings managed one final flap before she let out a low, weak sigh.

Moving almost slowly, she spilled backwards, tumbling through the air some hundred feet high above the Chamber of the Sun… and Luna could only watch, hovering and staring, as like a golden, metallic comet, Celestia fell in a twinkling glow… and smashed through the ceiling of the squat stone building, sending up a plume of dust and stone. And for a moment, there was almost total silence, so quiet and stretching so far, that even from so high up Luna could hear the tumble and tinkle of stone and mortar and wood falling quietly from the broken rooftop… and then a single, loud shriek that started yells of horror and terror in the crowd below.

Pegasi shot through the air in a wide hurricane as Luna began to descend in a slow corkscrew towards the Chamber of the Sun below, her mind a blank, trembling quietly… and screams, cries of hysteria, yells and moans rose all around her. She could feel terrified, horrified eyes on them in the red light of the eclipsed sun, her eyes clenching shut as she slowly spiraled down, down, downwards… until finally, she glided quietly through the broken hole in the rooftop to find Twilight Sparkle sitting beside a rasping Scrivener Blooms… and laying on her side, broken and battered, Celestia was panting and bleeding from the deep hole in her chest, her eyes clenched shut and her body shivering and broken.

Her crown had fallen from her head, and it glinted almost maliciously, the charred wood of Yggdrasil squirming almost eagerly and the corrupted Elements of Harmony still glaring like eyes… and Celestia looked weakly up as Luna silently turned her back to Twilight and Scrivener, approaching her sister, her own armor broken and mangled, cuts and scrapes and battle damage across her body, her eyes sharp and cold as they looked down on her older sibling. For a moment, their eyes locked, and Luna rose a hoof… and Celestia only silently bowed her head, trembling as her tattered gold-and-white mane spilled around her, neither speaking.

Luna's hoof crashed down like a hammer, glowing with black flames… and it crunched in the crown, shattering the ancient wood, tearing through gold plating, sending the melted tiara flying from its grips and causing the other gemstones to explode in a flash of light, and Celestia flinched, then looked up in stupid surprise before Luna quietly leaned down, embracing her sister tightly around the neck as her starlit mane flowed almost soothingly out over her body, squeezing her fiercely as she whispered: "Come on, big sister. Thou shall be fine, just fine."

"L-Luna…" Celestia murmured weakly, trembling hard… and then she looked up as her mane and tail slowly both returned to their soft rainbow glow, the radiance fading from her bruised body as tears spilled from her eyes, taking a hitching breath. "Oh w-what have I d-d-done, little sister…"

"All will be well. We're going to fix everything. We're going to put it all back the way it has to be." Luna said soothingly, stepping silently backwards… and Celestia trembled a bit as Luna stepped carefully, quietly away before smiling faintly as she rolled her shoulders, closing her eyes… and inside her, she felt Nightmare Moon writhe… but then fall silent and recede.

Luna's body glowed quietly for a moment… and then shrank down, several broken plates of armor falling off as she returned to her normal size and shape, breathing hard as she lowered her head… and then she looked up silently at Celestia as the female tried to pick herself up, but only succeeded in flopping on the ground, moaning weakly, shuddering in pain as tears fell from her eyes… but she could tell it was not from the physical pain, from the terrible lines of sorrow and self-loathing etched over her features as the ivory horse said in a broken voice: "I've destroyed it all…"

"No, no, shush now…" Luna said quietly, trembling a bit as she shook her head… and Celestia stared at her, eyes hollow, her very soul cracked. "We shall fix this, sister. We shall. Thy people are scared… but none are hurt. None but for…"

She stopped, looking over her shoulder… but Scrivener only smiled faintly as he looked up at her, giving his head a slight shake… although half of his face was now marred by a terrible, enormous dark burn-scar, eye tightly shut, mane charred as Twilight trembled and looked up from beside him, whispering: "I did what I could to help him, but… Luna, Luna, what do… what do we tell everyone?"

Luna was silent… and then she quietly strode past Twilight and Scrivener, heading towards the doors as she bowed her head, Celestia helplessly looking towards her sister before the Princess of the Night glanced over her shoulder as she offered a faint, small smile. "Tell them… it was Nightmare Moon. After all… 'tis what they saw, 'tis what they will be all-too-glad to believe."

"Sister, no, no! No, I… I will not lose you again!" Celestia almost begged, trying to drag herself forwards, her eyes wide and horrified as she shook her head wildly. "We'll tell them the truth or…"

"Nay, sister, nay." Luna said gently, and Celestia could only stare, trembling, as Luna's eyes roved to Twilight as she looked helplessly at the female. "Thou must back up this story, Twilight Sparkle. That Nightmare Moon returned, and struck down Celestia… but that together, my sister and thee were able to drive Nightmare Moon… me… away. Most ponies already fear and hate me… 'tis better this way. I will not have them lose their trust of mine beloved sister over… a single fault in countless years of wisdom and loving rule. I shall retreat to the Everfree Forest… I shall find a home there, safe in its dark recesses. I will be in no danger, and they shan't give chase… and let me fade from their memories, becoming only an old mare's tale one day once more, and let all forget Princess Luna."

"No…" Celestia whispered… and then she dropped her head forwards as she simply broke down into sobs, dragging her hooves against the ground, shaking her head weakly, the mighty equine laying broken and defeated.

Luna closed her eyes as Twilight slumped, unable to argue… and Luna turned silently away before she frowned quietly as there was a scraping behind her, looking over her shoulder to see Scrivener smiling faintly as he walked towards her… and she shook her head slowly, saying quietly: "Do not come with me, Scrivener Blooms. Thou can have a better life without me. Thou hast done more for me than any other, and I wouldst not drag thee down with me into the darkness."

"Without you, life isn't worth living, Luna. I could be king of Equestria, and it would all be meaningless without you." Scrivy said quietly, lowering his head for a moment… and Luna looked at him, trembling a bit, before the male glanced up and smiled faintly. "Besides, you'll need someone to keep you company."

Luna looked at him… and then she simply nodded slowly before stepping towards him, embracing him silently as blue mist began to rise around them, the two leaning together as their eyes closed and they smiled despite everything that had been lost in one fell swoop… and Twilight watched silently as they vanished, tears dripping from her cheeks as she shivered.

The violet unicorn lowered her head… then looked over her shoulder as Celestia looked up, pushing herself up and whispering: "T-Twilight… please… we can't let… Luna, we can't let Luna sacrifice herself…"

But Twilight only looked at the sobbing, broken female for a few moments with a strange, sad look in her eyes… and then she turned around, lowering her head and closing her eyes tightly as she murmured: "I'm sorry, Princess Celestia. I'm going to honor Luna's wishes… for her. Not for you… for her." She stopped, then looked over her shoulder, adding almost silently: "Goodbye."

And with that, Twilight Sparkle turned silently towards the double doors, striding towards them as tears fell from her eyes, her horn glowing and yanking them both open before she strode out onto the grand stage of the sun, facing out over the rioting, crying, screaming crowd and throwing her head back as she shouted in a raw, broken voice: "Princess Luna is gone… Nightmare Moon has returned!"


	10. Epilogue

Moonrise: Moonfall

~BlackRoseRaven 

Nightmare Night came for another year, and across Equestria, it was somber: ponies of all shape and size dressed in costume, and many still celebrated… but it was muted, and there was a sense of looming terror as they looked towards the full moon in the sky, fearing the old mares' tales, terrified that all the old legends would come true.

In Canterlot, Princess Celestia sat silently in an empty, dusty bedroom in the dark corner of the castle, staring out a cracked window wall, the curtains drawn back. On one side of her body, just below her foreleg, was a thick, circular scar… and she closed her eyes, bowing her head forwards with a tremble, tears leaking down her ivory features as she whispered: "I miss you, sister… I hope tonight of all nights… you're okay."

Canterlot itself was a flurry of solemn activity: candles burned quietly, lit for the lost Princess Luna, and priests prayed and guards nervously strode back and forth in pairs, ever-watchful. All throughout the capital, doors were tightly locked and windows were shut: here, there would be little celebration, little partying, the terror of Nightmare Moon all too real, all too close to home.

Yet in Ponyville, Twilight Sparkle was quietly putting the last finishing touches on her costume, Spike looking at her apprehensively as she finished dabbing the last of the paint over her body before the dragon said finally: "Look, Twilight, I know how you feel. Heck, we all know how you feel… but I don't know if it's something you should exactly go out advertising. Not all of Ponyville knows the truth…"

But Twilight only smiled faintly, glancing at Spike, Luna's peytral plate on her chest and tiara on her head, her mane sparkling with glitter and her body dyed sapphire as she said quietly: "Then I'll just tell anyone who gets mad I'm not Nightmare Moon… I'm Princess Luna. I'm doing it to honor the Princess, that's all."

"Speaking of which, Celestia sent you another letter… aren't… aren't you going to answer it? She really wants you back in Canterlot…" Spike said quietly… but Twilight only shook her head slowly as her eyes dropped, and the dragon rose his claws, nodding after a moment and saying finally: "Sorry."

"No, Spike, no. It's okay. I'm just… I'm not ready yet. I looked up to her so much, and I never expected to ever see… what I did. I thought she was perfect, and incorruptible, and I loved her… I still do love her. But… I can't go back to Canterlot yet. Living with this lie is hard enough." Twilight replied quietly, shaking her head slowly. "Ponyville is doing good for me. Being with my friends is good for me. And being able to visit Scrivy and Luna every now and then… I like that too. Besides, I think that everyone knows I'm not just visiting Zecora in the Everfree Forest anymore."

She smiled a little, then shook her head slowly, saying quietly: "Come on, Spike. We shouldn't keep the others waiting."

Twilight lowered her head, her thoughts clustered, difficult: this last year had been hard for her, trying to explain to her friends again and again what had gone on, figuring out how to piece the Elements of Harmony back together, dealing with constant letters from Celestia and even surprise visits that impressed everyone except for her. She had only really spent time with Celestia once… and that was when she took Celestia out to one of the few places in the world she felt she was able to really relax.

Deep in the Everfree Forest, there was now a large cottage in the comfortable shade of a cliff, sitting near a small brook in a field. A path led around the side of the cliff face and up a gentle incline to the rear of the hill, and at the very top, a pony could see for miles over the treetops… look straight down at the roof of the cabin below… or straight up at the beautiful, brilliant sky, where the weather was wild but most nights were clear and kind.

The cottage was pretty, mostly built by hoof and hard work and the help of good friends… and inside it now, Luna and Scrivener lay comfortably on a simple, circular mattress in front of a crackling fireplace, smiling softly, resting overtop each other, their bodies pressed together. Scrivener's features were scarred, but his build was stronger than it had been, his coat shimmering a little… and Luna, meanwhile, had the same starry mane, the same beautiful coat, the same gorgeous eyes… and yet she too seemed different somehow.

More than accepting the darkness inside of her, more than becoming comfortable with herself… she had found purpose in it, and meaning in sacrifice. She had given up an entire world, but found someone she wanted to spend her entire life with… and who had been willing to give up everything himself to share the same with her. Now, Luna was no longer Princess of the Night: now, she knew that most ponies feared her, and she would go down in history as a terror, a traitor, a demon… and yet she had saved her sister from madness, she had stopped the country from being plunged into war, she had found friends and love… and it made it all worthwhile.

It was tragic in a way… and yet she was at peace despite it. She rose the moon at dusk and set it at dawn – in fact, while Celestia had recovered from her injuries, she had taken on the duties of moving the sun as well – and she meddled every now and then in the affairs of Equestria and played the role of the trickster, often with Scrivener's assistance and encouragement. She was stronger now, perhaps even more so than she had been in the past… and she had everything she needed. Not everything she wanted perhaps… but she smiled softly as Scrivener glanced at her, their eyes meeting, well on her way to getting a little more of what she desired already.

The two studied each other, Scrivy's chestnut eyes gazing into her own dark irises, and then they both glanced amusedly to the side as a small, skeletal pseudodragon chirped, Sammy scurrying over to them before Luna said mildly: "'Thou shan't steal this moment this time, little brazen beast."

Then she and Scrivener gazed at each other, and they leaned forwards, mouths meeting in a soft, passionate kiss for several long moments that seemed to stretch into eternity… and then they parted, gazing lovingly at one another as their bodies pressed together, and Scrivener reached up and gently touched the single adornment Luna wore: a necklace of simple ivy, with a beautiful black pearl engraved with a black rose on it. "I love you, Luna."

"As I love thee, Scrivener Blooms. Although still I sometimes think thou would prefer Twilight Sparkle over me." Luna said musingly, but Scrivy only rolled his eyes and laughed, nudging her firmly.

"Yeah, well, sometimes I think the same thing, the way you look at her, Luna." Scrivener retorted, and Luna headbutted him lightly, making him grunt and wince back as her horn brushed against the top of his skull. "Always comes back to the physical with you."

"Just the way thee enjoys." Luna replied comfortably, and the two smiled a little at each other before she asked softly: "Pray tell… did thou find the time today to finish penning the tale of yesteryear?"

"I did, as a matter of fact, and I transcribed most of it already. It'll be ready to send to Celestia tomorrow… or I can do the rest of it tonight, if you prefer." Scrivy glanced at her curiously, but Luna only laughed and shook her head, snuggling herself against him and closing her eyes.

"Nay, nay. Tomorrow is sooner than I expected, and I am in no rush at all." Luna replied with a smile, nodding to him as she half-curled around the smaller male, murmuring: "I do not wish to forego this comfort for even a moment. Not until later tonight, when we go to Ponyville, to visit Twilight Sparkle before she can wander into the Everfree Forest ere yet again to try and visit us."

"Hopefully we won't bump into each other on the way, then. It'll be a nice surprise for her… although I think you mostly just want to run around scaring people." Scrivener replied mildly, and Luna smiled slightly even as she shrugged agreeably.

"Perhaps, but thou should be pleased that Nightmare Moon and I are… at peace." She paused, reaching out and quietly stroking along the back of the skeletal pseudodragon that was curled up in front of their bedding, her expression softening as she murmured: "Thy aided me in ways thou may never fully comprehend in that endeavor, my handsome Scrivy."

Scrivener only shrugged a little however, laughing quietly… and then he smiled and closed his eyes when she kissed his forehead, murmuring: "We shall be together forever. Perhaps 'tis selfish of me… but I shall not live without thee, and will not permit thee to live without myself."

The male only smiled again, however, kissing Luna's neck quietly as he said softly: "And I wouldn't have it any other way, Luna… and can't thank you enough for it. My blood runs in your veins, your blood runs in mine… you've gifted me with your vitality. More than that… you've gifted me with countless years that I'll now be able to spend with you, Luna… assuming we don't kill each other, that is."

She laughed at this thought, then smiled softly, gazing down at him quietly and saying softly: "Nay, we shan't. Hurt, yes. Maim, perhaps. But never kill… my poor sister, I think she suffered loneliness herself, seeing herself as protector and matriarch first, friend to ponies of Equestria second, revered by them so greatly that in their worship, they set her apart and alone. A thousand years of being their protector, of being revered… and then simple nightmares, nudged perhaps by feelings of displacement by the return of myself and perhaps also the growth of Twilight Sparkle… but who knows? Madness comes, madness goes… 'tis not logical or sane. For almost a year we have tried to pick apart her reasons… and 'tis not something Celestia speaks of easily. Poor Celestia… I think she is more tortured now than I ever was…"

Scrivener nodded after a moment… and then the two gazed into one-another's eyes, smiling softly as Luna said quietly: "But all that now 'tis unimportant, but dust in the wind, shadows in the past. I have thee, and thou hast me. 'Tis all that matters."

"'Tis." Scrivener said softly, and the two smiled tenderly to one another, in the cottage beneath the moon, deep in the Everfree Forest, exiles from the sun… and yet content to live forever in the embrace of the darkness, together.

* * *

><p><em>Forget what you want; get what you need.<em>

_October 25__th__ – November 4__th__, 2011_


End file.
